Yang Tertinggal
by ermayasebby
Summary: Kuroko yang menghilang di masa SMP kini muncul kembali saat mereka semua beranjak SMA. Apakah reaksi Akashi setelah mengetahui kemabalinya Kuroko Tetsuya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

Di Kyoto ada SMP kuat yang benama SMP Teiko, terdapat orang-orang populer yang menarik banyak perhatian, baik dalam pihak sekolah maupun masyarakat. Kise Ryota sang model yang sedang naik daun merupakan idola baik di muka umum maupun sekolah, Midorima Shintaro adalah wakil ketua OSIS yang dapat di andalkan, Aomine Daiki yang sering berkata kasar namun sangatlah baik dan menjunjung pertemanan, Murasakibara Atsusi pemuda yang memiliki tinggi di atas normal hampir seperti raksasa di usianya yang bisa di bilang belia namun sifat pemalasnya yang sulit untuk lepas sering membuat Midorima kerepotan namun ia selalu patuh pada seorang bernama Akashi Seijuuro. Pria yang tak bisa dibantah dan tak boleh di bantah. Namun itu semua tidak berlaku pada Kuroko Tetsuya, pria yang selalu menentang Akashi Seijuuro bukannya ia tak takut dengan sang kaisar, serta wanita tercantik di SMP Teiko idaman semua siswa Momoi Satsuki merupakan teman masa kecil Aomine karena itu kemanapun Aomine pergi Momoi selalu tidak bisa melepaskan pengawasannya.

"Ah~ disini rupanya kau Tetsuya" Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut merah, bermata dwi warna membuka pintu perpustakaan.

"Eh Akashi-kun, belum pulang?" Jawab pria berambut baby blue dengan wajah datar menatap Akashi yang masih melangkah mendekat.

"Itu adalah pertanyaanku Tetsuya? Mengapa kau tidak datang latih tanding malah bermalasan di sini?" Ucap Akashi dengan suara yang tidak bersahabat.

"A-Aku sedang menunggu seseorang" ucap Kuroko masih terpaku dengan buku yang ia baca, tanpa memikirkan langkah Akashi yang semakin dekat.

"Menunggu?" Akashi menurunkan buku Tetsuya dan menarik wajah Kuroko dengan tangan kanannya mendekat, namun itu tidak membuat Kuroko bergeming.

"Emp~ Kakak sepupuku" Jawab Kuroko singkat kembali menarik wajahnya tanpa menghiraukan godaan dari Ketua OSIS serta Ketua dari Klub Basket Teiko di depannya.

"Itu bukan alasan kau bisa membolos latihan, Tetsuya" Akashi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko membuat siswa yang masih berada di perpustakaan mau tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Akashi-kun terlalu dekat, lagi pula aku sudah ijin dengan Pelatih Riko dan Momoi-san kemarin" ucap Kuroko mulai berdiri setelah melihat jam di tangan sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore.

"Tetsuya, jangan mengabaikanku" Tegas Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko yang masih menggenggam buku light novelnya dengan keras, membuat Kuroko terhentak ke arah Akashi.

"Aku tidak me-" Belum selesai Kuroko menjawab, tiba-tiba Akashi sudah mendekati wajahnya ke bahu Kuroko. Berhandar melepaskan semua lelah, beban dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Akashi yang sempurna, membuka semua tambalan kekurangan di depan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Biarkan aku bersandar sebentar, dan kau berhutang nanti karena tidak memberitahuku perihal hari ini" Ucap Akashi semakin pelan hampir seperti hembusan nafas yang tertiup angin malam, hangat dan berat membuat Kuroko tidak bersuara maupun bergerak semilipun.

Sudah lebih dari 5 menit mereka bertahan di posisi ini, dimana Kuroko berhadapan dengan Akashi yang masih bersandar pada bahu Kuroko dengan berdiri. Akashi yang mengetahui waktu Kuroko tidaklah lama lagi iapun melepaskan genggamannya.

"Sekarang pergilah" Ucap Akashi mulai memandangi Kuroko yang memiliki mata aquamarine dengan lekat, memandang Kuroko yang mulai menjauh keluar perpustakaan tanpa berkata apapun. Setelah itu Akashipun kembali ke ruang ganti Klub Basket untuk bersiap pulang juga.

"Ah Akashi kah" Ucap pria bernama Midorima sambil membenarkan kaca matanya yang tidak turun, seperti terkejut dengan kedatangan sang ketua di ruangan ini, melihat tingkah wakil kaptenya iapun bertanya.

"Ada apa Sintaro, mengapa kau seperti terganggu dengan kedatanganku?" Tegas Akashi sambil mengganti baju di depan lokernya, menampakan tubuh yang terlatih bentuk otot yang sempurna sesuai dengan postur yang dimilikinya.

"Tadi saat aku ke ruang guru tidak sengaja aku bertemu Kuroko, kukira ia akan pulang denganmu lagi. Ternyata pulang dengan pria bermotor besar, tapi-" Belum selesai ia berbicara Akashi mulai menangkap kata aneh dalam kalimat Midorima yang membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan berganti baju.

"Tapi! Apa?" Menuntut penjelasan, seluruh anggota di ruangan ganti mulai merasakan aura dingin yang keluar dari tubuh sang kapten mulai tidak tenang.

"Sepertinya Kuroko berbicara mengenai hal penting, dilihat dari reaksi Kuroko yang langsung berubah tadi" Mendengar penjelasan dari Midorima semakin meyakinkan Akashi bahwa ia harus segera menghubungi Kuroko, ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka di SMP Teiko tidak boleh ia habiskan dengan mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Aku pulang duluan, Shintaro kunci klub ku titipkan padamu" Ucap Akashi tanpa melihat belakang segera berjalan lurus setelah berganti selesai, membuat semua semakin yakin kemana Akashi akan pergi setelah ini.

"O-Oi Akashi" Aomine yang tidak peka dengan keadaan hendak menghentikan langkah Akashi namun segera di tahan oleh Kise yang menarik paksa tubuh Aomine sebelum menyusul keluar ruangan ganti.

"Kise! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Aomine tidak terima di perlakukan seperti ini.

"Moooo! Aominecchi bila kau menghentikan Akashicchi tadi bisa-bisa nyawa Aominecchi yang dihentikan tahuuu-ssu!" Ucap Kise sukses membuat seluruh ruangan seperti rumah hantu yang siap menakuti siapapun pengunjung yang datang.

.

.

.

Benar saja semenjak hari itu Kuroko Tetsuya dikabarkan pindah sekolah ke Tokyo, namun Akashi yang tidak terima begitu saja mencoba menghubungi Kuroko namun tak pernah tersambung, pesan singkat, menelepon, mengunjungi rumahnya berbagai cara sudah di coba sampai pada hari dimana membuat ia menurunkan prestasinya di sekolah maupun klub, membuat pertengkaran besar antara dirinya dengan sang ayah, Akashi Masaomi. Seorang Akashi memanglah di tuntut untuk sempurna karena itu kecacatan barang sedikitpun tidak akan ada ampun, karena itu pulalah sikap keras Akashi Seijuuro yang awalnya keras kini semakin keras. Ia sudah tidak terpaku oleh kabar menghilangnya sosok bayangan bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, tidak lagi mencari kabar perihal kepindahannya, tidak mengirimi pesan singkat maupun telepon, tidak lagi menuntut alasan kepergian sang bayangan Teiko ke Tokyo.

"Ne~ Akashi apa tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Aomine di sela istirahat kegiatan Klub.

"Apanya Daiki?!" Sanggah Akashi mencoba tidak mengerti, walaupun ia mengerti apa yang berusaha di tanya oleh ace klub Basket Teiko yang tengah kelelahan di bangku bance.

"Mengenai Tetsu" Ucap Aomine ringan seolah itu bukan masalah serius, namun mencengar nama lama yang tak di sebut lagi mau tak mau membuat perhatian Akashi tersita.

"Daiki, latihan mu di tambah 5 kali lipat" Akashi memandang Aomine seperti seorang pemburu yang menemukan buruannya sudah berada dalam jangkauan, Aomine yang awalnya ingin protespun menelan kembali kalimatnya yang belum sempat keluar dari mulut.

"SEMUA AYO KEMBALI LATIHAN!" Tiba-tiba sang Ketua berteriak di samping lapangan membuat semua mau tak mau membuang rasa lelah dan penat akan latihan jauh jauh, sebelum sang kaisar semakin bertindak diluar nalar.

"Aominecchi apa bodoh-ssu" Ucap Kise yang mulai berlari mendekati lapangan lagi dengan keringat yang masih bercucuran.

"Oi Kise, apa kau bilang" Aomine menusul sambil memukul keras kepala Kise dengan bola basket.

"Apa yang kau lakukan-ssu, sakitttt-suuuuu" Protes Kise tidak di ambil pusing oleh Aomine yang mulai mendahuluinya ke tengah lapangan memulai kembali latihan keras dari sang kaisar.

"Bayangan pasti akan menghilang bukan" Suara Akashi yang seperti berbisik pada diri sendiri menampakan kilat mata heterokrom seolah marah entah pada siapa.

'Akashi-kun?' Ucap Momoi yang berada di samping lapangan bersama sang pelatih Aida Riko, yang sebentar lagi juga akan pindah ke Tokyo.

"Tapi pasti akan bertemu kembali, pasti. Saat itu tida takkan ku lepaskan lagi, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah milikku" Ucap Akashi di sela latih tandingnya di tengah lapangan yang masih dikuasai dengan sangat baik.

Musim mulai berganti, angin dingin mulai berhembus pertanda perempatan tahun sudah berlalu dan hari kelulusan dari SMP Teikopun telah tiba. Semua pergi ke tempat yang berbeda-beda, Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki di terima di SMA Touo, Kise Ryota di terima di SMA Kaijo, Midorima Shintaro di terima di SMA Shuntoku, yang masih di Kyoto hanya Murasakibara Atsusi yang di terima di SMA Yosen dan sang Kaisar Akashi Seijuuro di terima di SMA Rakuzan. Semua berada di tempat yang berbeda-beda namun tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk Akashi bila sewaktu waktu ia memanggil semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai untuk berkumpul kembali di masa yang akan datang.

.

.

.

"Chihiro-nii? Aku sudah baik-baik saja" Ucap pemuda bersurai baby blue memandang dokter muda di depannya yang masih memeriksa keadaan pasien bertubuh kecil seolah di sentuhpun akan patah bila tidak dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tahu, tapi-" Ucap sang dokter mencoba menghilangkan keraguan, harusnya dokter yang menghilangkan rasa khawatir pasien bukan malah sebaliknya bukan?

"Aku sudah menjalani operasi, dan sukses. Lagi pula ini hari pertama aku masuk SMA, tidak mungkin aku membolos. Bila aku merasa ada yang tidak beres, aku janji akan segera menelepon Chihiro-nii, karena di Tokyo aku hanya punya Chihiro-nii bukan?" Jelas pemuda di depannya mencoba meyakinkan sang dokter muda yang masih tak mau melepaskan diri dari rasa khawatir yang berlebihan dengan pasien di depannya.

"Ta-"

"Chihiro-nii~" Jurus andalanpun keluar, pemuda bersurai baby blue mencoba menaikan suara datarnya walaupun tidak terlalu ketara namun itu sangat amat jarang terjadi karena itu dokter muda yang bernama Chihiro itupun mencoba mengerti.

"Emp baik baik, tapi pulang dan pergi aku yang mengantar"

"Chihiro-nii kan dokter, bagaimana bisa bilang begitu" Cegah pemuda bersurai baby blue menanggapi jawaban dari yang dokterm muda, bagaimana bisa dokter meninggalkan rumah sakit bila sedang bertugas.

"Tapi bagaimana bila terjadi-"

"Tidak akan, aku janji. Bila waktunya pulang aku akan pulang, bila telat aku akan segera mengabarinya, aku janji. Apa Chihiro-nii tidak percaya padaku?" Ucap Pemuda itu lagi meyakinkan dengan amat sangat, mematahkan sikap protektif dokter muda yang merupakan kakak sepupunya.

"Hahhhh~ baik-baik aku mengerti, Kuroko" Pada akhirnya sang dokterpun menyerah dengan sikat keras kepala sang adik sepupu yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah pasiennya beberapa waktu lalu sebelum operasi besar di lakukan.

Pemuda bersurai baby blue hari ini menginjak SMA Seirin, bermata aquamarine bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda yang di akui oleh Akashi Seijuuro sebagai miliknya, kini kembali kekehidupan sekolah normalnya setelah mengalami perjuangan antara hidup dan mati melawan penyakitnya di rumah sakit tempat kakak sepupunya bekerja tadi, penyakit yang tidak ada yang tahu bahkan seorang Akashi sekalipun, penyakit yang tidak ada yang tahu bahwa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya memilikinya dan tidak ada yang tahu kini Kuroko Tetsuya sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya. Namun ada efek tersendiri dari pengobatannya paska operasi, larangan makan makanan tertentu, kegiatan yang begitu menguras tenaga, dan waktu istirahat yang sudah di atur semua demi pemulihan Kuroko paska operasi besarnya.

"Kalau sekarang aku bisa bermain basket lagi, ku harap aku bisa bertemu lagi. Akashi-kun"

Angin mulai berhembus warna biru langin membawa ke langit biru senada warna mata aquamarine milik Kuroko, apakah keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Autor's note**

Setelah vakum beberapa waktu mulai dapet inspurasi lagi buat fanfik minna~ (^-^)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat berjalan pulang dari SMA Seirin, setelah hari pertama sekolah dilaluinya tanpa hambatan ia bertemu dengan, pelatih Aida Riko. Pelatih di SMP Teiko yang kini pindah di SMA Seirin untuk bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya yang kini bersekolah di SMA Seirin pula, Hyuga Junpei dan Kyoshi Teippe.

"Eh Kuroko-kun?" Tanpa sadar suara tak asing membuat langkah Kuroko terhenti bukan hanya itu, ia membuka mata seolah tak percaya apakah angin takdir antara dirinya dan Akashi akan bertemu begitu cepat.

"Pelatih?"

"KUROKOOOOOOO-KUNNNNN!" Ucap Pelatih Riko berlari mendekat ke arah Kuroko.

"Pelatih, lama tak jumpa"

"Oiii! Kuroko-kun bukan ituuuuuuu" Ucap Pelatih Riko memiting kaki Kuroko, membuat Kuroko kepayahan menahan rasa sakit.

"Pe-pelatih! Give up give upppp" ucap Kuroko memuluk mukul tangannya ke bawah.

Hari itu di lalui dengan perbincangan singkat di sepanjang jalan mengenai kepergiannya di masa SMP beberapa waktu lalu tak lupa pula ia memberitahu kakak sepupunya bahwa ia akan pulang sedikit lebih lama.

"Oi kuroko apa kau tidak pulang?" Pemuda berambut merah bergradasi hitam tiba-tiba datang mengacak rambut Kuroko dari belakang, itu pula membuat Pelatih Riko sedikit terkejut. Siapa pemuda yang akrab dengan Kuroko ini?

"Kagami-kun, tolong hentikan" Ucap Kuroko menghentikan usapan pemuda bernama Kagami.

"Kuroko-kun, dia?" Pelatih menanyakan siapa pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah Pelatih ini adalah Kagami Taiga, dan Kagami-kun ini Aida Riko pelatih basket di SMP-ku dulu di Kyoto" Terang Kuroko memperkenalkan masing-masing diantara mereka bedua. Setelah itu mereka bertiga pun pulang bersama. Kembalinya Kuroko Tetsuya tentu saja tak lepas dari informasi yang akan di terima oleh Akashi Seijuuro, dan tentu saja sang kaisar tak akan tinggal diam, setelah sekian lama menunggu, setelah sekian lama kabar yang di tunggu akhirnya tiba.

* * *

7 minggu setelah Kuroko Tetsuya masuk SMA Seirin, namun beberapa hari kemudian ia kembali tidak masuk. Akashi Seijuuro yang tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk menemui Kuroko di SMA Seirin sangat bertepatan dengan hari dimana Kuroko Tetsuya masuk setelah beberapa hari ia absen, namun ada yang aneh dengan Kuroko.

Hari pertama ia masuk setelah absen beberapa hari, lebih banyak diam tanpa memperhatikan sekitar lebih sulit di deteksi wajahnya lebih mencerminkan kesedihan yang tersembunyi tanpa ada temannya yang berani bertanya mengapa kecuali Kagami Taiga yang tak terhitung berapa kali menanyakan hal yang sama dengan semua orang, namun kuroko hanya bisa menyangkal.

.

.

.

Sore di mana semua pulang ke rumah, Koroko Tetsuya berada di atas gedung sekolah. Akashi Seijuuro baru saja sampai di Gedung olahraga SMA Seirin. Menampakan langkah pasti mengarah pada sang pelatih Riko yang dulu juga merupakan pelatih di SMP-nya.

"Riko, dimana Tetsuya!?" Tanya Akashi Seijuuro meminta kepastian denya nada seperti perintah yang pantang untuk di langgar, suatu ke absolute-an yang harus di turuti.

"Eh, Kuroko-kun belum datang latihan hari ini Akashi-kun" Ucap Riko dengan wajah tersirat khawatir akan nyawanya yang sedang di ujung tanduk.

"Tch!" Setelah mengeluh kan suara kesal ia segera berbalik arah dan mencari keluar. Hari itu di mana perasaan yang selama setahun ia pendam kini bisa terlampiaskan namun belum juga bertemu dengan yang di tuju, ia mencari ke semua ruangan kelas, Lab, ruang komputer sampai pada kerumunan orang yang tengah bergunjing di depan gedung bertingkat 3 dengan seorang pemuda di atasnya tengah berdiri di ujung tanpa melihat ke bawah.

"Te-tsu-ya?" Betapa terkejutnya Sang Akashi Seijuuro saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang dicari-cari sedari tadi berada di atas gedung dengan kaki yang sebentar lagi tak menginjakan kaki di tanah lagi. Betapa ia tak mempercayai pemuda yang selama ini ia percayai akan pantang menyerah kini tengah mencoba untuk bunuh diri di depan matanya sendiri, tanpa pikir panjang ia berteriak keras.

"TETSUYAAA!" Suara sang kaisar menggema membungkam riuh cakap para siswa yang tengah menggunjing tak jelas. Suara yang tentu tak asing untuk Kuroko Tetsuya, suara yang selalu terbawa oleh mimpi tak terlewat seharipun, membuat Kuroko sadar bahwa Akashi Seijuuro kini berada di antara beberapa siswa di bawah yang tengah memandanginya.

"A-kashi-kun, gomen~" Dengan suara parau seolah menangis, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke udara, dan percobaan bunuh diripun di mulai.

"TIDAKKKKKKK! TETSUYAAA!" Kuroko Tetsuya menjatuhkan diri dari gedung 3 lantai, hanya kurang dari sepersekian detik untuknya jatuh menghantam tanah, teriakan terakhir Akashi-lah yang terdengar oleh Kuroko. Kepala penuh darah, beberapa tulang patah, suara tak mampu lagi keluar, dan mata hanya bisa terpejam, menunggu ajal menjemput.

.

.

.

Angin musim kini telah berganti menjadi musim dingin, entah berapa waktu lamanya setelah insiden Kuroko Tetsuya yang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, kini ia di rawat di rumah sakit keluarga Midorima. Namun Kuroko belum juga tersadar walaupun nyawanya sudah berhasil di selamatkan. Akashi Seijuuro yang mencari informasi apa yang menyebabkan Kuroko Tetsuya ingin melakukan bunuh diri.

Setelah beberapa saat ia mengetahui semuanya, apa yang tak bisa di ketahui oleh seorang Akashi, fakta pertama Kuroko Tetsuya semasa kecil memiliki penyakit mematikan dan baru beberapa waktu lalu menjalani operasi besar, masa terakhir SMP ia menghilang adalah masa dimana ia menjalani beberapa terapi untuk operasi besarnya namun itu memakan waktu dan biaya yang tidak lah sedikit untuk keluarga Kuroko.

Beberapa waktu lalu di ketahui kedua orang tuanya meninggal, awalnya semua mengira bahwa itu merupakan kasus pembunuhan, namun setelah melakukan penyelidikan mendalam di ketahui bahwa kedua orang tuanya melakukan bunuh diri yang terencana agar uang asuransi keluarga Kuroko dapat dicairkan untuk melunasi utang-utang yang tengah membelit akibat biaya pengobatan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko yang merasa bersalah, bukannya berhasil melunasi utang keluarganya, namun karena di ketahui bahwa penyebab kematian adalah bunuh diri maka asuransi tidak bisa di cairkan. Hidup dengan rasa bersalah pada kedua orang tuanya yang mati akibat menanggung biaya pengobatan, memaksa logikannya untuk melakukan penebusan dengan bunuh diri pula, hanya keputus asaan dan kehampaan tanpa kasih sayang yang kini bersemayam dalam jiwa Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

Hari itu udara sore yang menusuk tulang, mencoba masuk di sela-sela jendela rumah sakit. Menyapa siapapun yang menyadarinya, nyanyian pohon rindang di lingkungan rumah sakit bersuara merdu seolah menari bersama dengan hembusan angin. Tampak beberapa pemuda dengan surai pelangi tengah berjalan mengikuti pemuda bersurai merah menyala dengan mata heterokrom yang mencerminkan ketegasan dan keabsolute-an dari sang pemilik. Membuka pintu kamar VVIP atas nama pemilik Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ku-Kurokochii?" Suara nyaring dari pemuda bersurai pirang mendominasi semua, kala semua terpaku memandangi sang pemilik kamar tengah duduk membelakangi pintu dan menghadap jendela yang masih tertutup rapat menghalangi angin yang mencoba untuk masuk, mata aquamarine yang menatap keluar dengan sendu seolah mencoba mencari sesuatu yang entah apa, surai biru langit yang kini bertambah panjang dengan sedikit menutupi telinga, namun mendengar suara seolah memanggil seseorang iapun membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ry-ota-nii?" Tak kalah terkejut dengan sebelumnya, mendengar Kuroko Tetsuya memanggil Kise Ryota sebagai Ryota-nii saja sudah cukup untuk membuat semua tak kalah pusing.

"Kurokochii~" Kise berlari kecang memeluki Kuroko dengan sangat erat, air mata menetes tak ada yang tahu apakah itu air mata sungguhan atau hanya sekedar air mata buaya yang selama ini di tunjukan.

"Kurushiiii, Ryota-niiii (Sesak Ryota-nii)" Ucap Kuroko sedikit memukul pelan tangan Kise yang masih memeluki leher kuroko.

"Ryota!" Hanya dengan suara barito dari sang kaisar yang mampu menyadarkan Kise, kalau tidak di lepaskan saat ini juga maka Kuroko bisa-bisa pingsan kembali. Pada akhirnya Kise hanya bisa berdiri di samping Kuroko setelah Akashi mulai berjalan ke arah Kuroko dengan pasti.

"Akashi, aku akan memanggil dokter" Ucap Midorima berjalan kembali ke arah pintu, namun Akashi hanya menghiraukan Kuroko yang kini berada di depannya.

"Tetsuya, apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Akashi dengan suara melembut yang bahkan belum pernah ia tunjukan pada Ayahnya sendiri, dengan mata heterokrom memandang sang aquamarine mencoba untuk meruak misteri yang tak seharusnya Kuroko sembunyikan lagi dari Akashi Seijuuro.

"(Kuroko menggeleng) Se-i-nii~" Ucap Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya tampak sangat manis. Seperti anak TK yang tengah di tanyai namun tak mengetahui apapun.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah beristirahat" Ucap Akashi mulai membaringkan kepala Kuroko pada bantal, memaksa sang pemilik kamar untuk kembali ke pembaringan. Di saat Kuroko kembali ke alam mimpi Midorima kembali membawa dokter yang menangani Kuroko, di ruangan itu yang masih terjaga hanya dokter, Midorima, Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Kise. Semua memandang dokter dengan wajah yang sangat amat fokus dengan apa yang akan dokter katakan.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, mengalami benturan yang sangat amat keras di tempurung belakang kepalanya mengakibatkan amnesia sementara yang berkelanjutan, karena itu kadang beberapa kenangan berubah menjadi karangan sesuai yang Kuroko Tetsuya sendiri sulit untuk menggambarkannya. Bahkan bisa berlawanan dengan kenyataan yang ada pada dunia nyata" Keterangan dari dokter cukup untuk menjelaskan menyapa Kuroko tadi memanggil Kise dan Akashi dengan sebutan -nii (kakak).

"Lalu apa ada kemungkinan Tetsuya akan kembali ingat kenyataan?" Tanya Akashi dengan suara yang sedikit parau meski terdengar sangat jelas dan tegas.

"Emp, kurasa hanya 20 % kemungkinan ia masih bisa mengingat kembali semuanya, namun itu membutuhkan waktu yang bertahap bila di paksakan maka bisa terjadi pendarahan pada bagian kepala yang tak diinginkan" Ucap dokter lagi mencoba memperingatkan.

"Lebih baik ia hidup di dalam surga alam mimpi, dari pada neraka kenyataan. Mulai sekarang Tetsuya akan tinggal di Mansionku di Tokyo" Perintah Akashi, Aomine dan Kise hendak memprotes namun begitu melihat mata heterokrom Akashi yang mengkilat seolah mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan keduanya, mereka pun menyerah. Seorang Akashi adalah absolute dan tabu untuk di tentang karena itu mereka masih menuruti semua perintah Akashi Seijuuro hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Kuroko Tetsuyapun akhirnya keluar rumah sakit dan tinggal di Mansion Akashi di Tokyo.

"Tetsuya, selamat datang kembali" Ucap Akashi memasuki kamar Kuroko.

"Sei-nii boleh aku bertanya?" Ucap Polos Kuroko, seperti anak TK yang tengah bertanyan pada gurunya.

"Tentu, Tetsuya. Tanya apapun yang kau mau?" Ucap Akashi menyentuh pipi lembut selembut kapas tanpa cacat sedikitpun sangat berbeda dengan kala ia menyentuhnya sesaat setelah Kuroko terjatuh dari gedung berlantai 3, dengan wajah penuh luka dan darah begitu panas akan darah segar yang masih mengalir masih tergambar jelas dalam ingatan sang kaisar.

"Bukan kah kita berenam adalah saudara, tetapi mengapa kita semua tinggal di tempat yang berbeda, sekolah yang berbeda dan nama belakang yang berbeda? Sei-nii" Tanya Kuroko meminta penjelasan atas dengan rasa tak mengertinya.

"Aku mengerti, mulai besok mereka semua akan tinggal di sini. Jadi kau bisa beristirahat kembali" Ucap Akashi mulai menyentuh kedua pipi Kuroko mencoba meyakinkan.

"Emp tapi, Sei-nii temani aku sampai aku tertidur, boleh?" Ucap Kuroko dengan nada sedikit manja seperti anak TK yang meminta mainan kesayangannya. Akashi yang sedikit terkejut melihat tinggah Kuroko yang manja sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya menampakkan seringaian kecil di ujung bibir.

"Tentu, Tetsuya sayang~" Akashi mulai menuntun Kuroko dalam pembaringan, menemani Kuroko hingga sang bayangan tertidur lelap. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Kuroko kembali tertidur, namun 1 jam kemudian Akashi baru keluar dari kamar Kuroko. Ia sibuk menciumi wajah sang bayangan yang kini berstatus sebagai adiknya, kini Akashi tengah menghubungi ke empat pemuda bersurai pelangi yang kini akan berstatus sebagai kakak dari Kuroko Tetsuya juga.

.

.

Tutt tutt tuttt

"Mulai besok kalian harus sudah tinggal di Mansion Akashi di Tokyo, dan ini adalah perintah!" Ucap Akashi begitu sambungannya tengah terhubung.

"A-Akashi!Akashi!Akashichii!Aka-chin!" Ucap kelima pemuda bersurai pelangi tak mengerti, dengan jalan pikiran sang Akashi yang tiba-tiba memerintah mereka tanpa memberi penjelasan terlebih dahulu.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

Dipagi hari yang cerah tedengar suara nada piano mengalun indah membangunkan malaikat biru yang tengah tertidur lelap, menuntunnya untuk terbangun seolah mengajaknya menari sapa. Mata aquamarine mulai terbuka perlahan, mencari pemuda berambut merah bermata heterokrom namun tak juga di temukan pada setiap sudut kamarnya. Kaki terpaksa menapaki lantai dingin mencoba mencari jejak kemana sang kakak bersurai merahnya menghilang, selangkah demi selangkah kakinya mencoba untuk menjelajahi setiap koridor Mansion Akashi yang bisa di bilang cukup luas. Hingga sampailah Kuroko Tetsuya pada suatu ruangan yang masih dengan setianya mengalunkan not not piano merdu, membuka daun pintu dengan tanpa suara, mencari tahu siapakah yang memainkan piano dikala pagi hari ini.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Tetsuya" Ternyata pemuda yang sedari tadi di cari tengah asik bermain piano, dengan memainkan tangga nada terakhir ia pun menghentikan permainan di kala Kuroko mendekati.

"Eh? Sei-nii, mengapa berhenti bermain?" Dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya sangat lucu dan manis di saat yang bersamaan, membuat seorang Akashi dapat terkikik geli melihat tinggkah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sangat berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Hingga ide jailpun datang pada Akashi.

"Tentu, asal kau mau duduk di pangkuanku" Seringai sang kaisar pun tampak jelas, menunggu jawaban yang bahkan diapun sudah tahu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kuroko melangkah dan duduk di atas pangkukan sang kaisar. Sukses membuat Akashi Seijuuro tersenyum lebih dari beberapa waktu lamanya.

"Bila kau masih ngantuk, bersandarlah pada bahukku" Mulai kembali memainkan lantunan lagu indah dengan not not balok yang terpajang di atas piano.

"Sei-nii?" Kuroko bersuara di tengah-tengah permainan piano Akashi.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Jawab singkat Akashi.

"Kapan aku mulai masuk sekolah lagi?" Kuroko merasa bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu lama berada di rumah dan harus mulai kembali meneruskan pendidikan, yang bahkan dia sendiri lupa telah bersekolah di SMA mana.

"Tunggu sampai kau sembuh betul, Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi mencoba mencegah Kuroko untuk memperpanjang pembicaraan.

"Tapi aku sudah sembuh, Sei-nii" Bantah Kuroko tidak terima dengan perkataan Akashi yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih belum sembuh.

"Tetsuya! Jangan bantah aku. Kau tahu aku tak suka di bantah! Aku tak pernah salah, karena itu jangan bahas hal ini lagi" Dengan suara dingin, seorang Akashi adalah mutlak, sangat tabu untuk di bantah.

"Maaf Sei-nii" Ucap Kuroko dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Menyadari hal itu ada sedikit rasa bersalah pada diri Akashi.

"Oi Akashi, sudah waktunya berangkat" Pemuda bersurai emerald datang dengan tangan menaikan kaca matanya yang tidak turun semilipun.

"Biar aku antar sampai pintu" Kuroko mengusulkan diri mengundang senyum di ujung bibir sang Akashi.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang jam 5 sore nanti. Jangan lupa minum obat dan istirahat, Tetsuya" Akashi mengelus wajah Kuroko lembut, lalu mengecup lembut ujung bibir Kuroko. Membuat semua terkejut tidak terkecuali Kuroko sendiri.

"Kurokochiii, aku juga!" Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko, walau wajah datar masih terpasang jelas namun ada perasaan nyaman yang aneh terasa di dada Kuroko.

"Ryota-nii, kurusiii~ (sesakkkk~)" Kise pun melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu mengecup lama pipi kiri Kuroko, membuat Aomine juga geram.

"Oi! Sudah, Kise" Aomine memukul kepala Kise dengan Tas dengan cukup keras.

"Aominechiiii hidoi-ssu(Kejam)!" Terpaksa melepaskan pelukan dan ciuman yang tengah di berikan pada Kuroko.

"Daiki-nii?" Aomine hanya menngacak rambut Kuroko dan mengecup surai baby blue-nya singkat lalu, di lanjutkan dengan Murasakibara yang mengangkat Kuroko tinggi seperti anak TK yang tengah di manjakan oleh gurunya.

"Kuro-chin jangan lupa makan ya~" Ucap Murasakibara dengan nada sangat ketara malasnya, namun tersirat rasa khawatir yang sangat jelas. Lalu mencium leher Kuroko singkat.

Diantara yang lain hanya Midorima saja yang belum mengucapkan salam pergipun, di pandangi oleh Kuroko seolah tersirat sedikit rasa kesedihan pada akhirnya menghancurkan pertahanan tsundere seorang Midorima Shintaro.

"Kalau begitu, ka-kami berangkat dulu" Mencium singkat pipi Kuroko lalu segera menarik wajahnya dan menaikan kaca mata yang bahkan tidak turun semilipun. Menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi karena malu. Setelah itu mereka semua pergi dengan mobil meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri di Mansion Akashi dengan pelayan yang bertugas.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Pukul baru menunjukan angka 4 namun Kuroko berpikir apakah kakaknya semua sudah pulang, karena saat ini tengah ada yang mengetuk pintu Mansion. Lalu pelayan pun membukakan pindu di ikuti oleh Kuroko di belakang.

"A-Akashi Masaomi-sama selamat datang" Ujar pelayan yang membukakan pintu dengan gugup melihat siapa yang tengah mengetuk pintu tadi.

"Dimana Seijuuro!" Seorang pria dewasa dengan aura besar yang di seganilah yang ternyata datang.

"Ma-maaf paman, Sei-nii belum pulang sekolah. Kalau boleh tahu paman siapa?" Tanya Kuroko sopan.

"Aku? Aku adalah Akashi Masaomi ayah dari Akashi Seijuuro, dan kau?" Tanya Masaomi dingin menatap dengan mata yang merendahkan lawan bicaranya. Mendengar bahwa paman di depan adalah ayah dari kakaknya tentu saja Kuroko berfikir ayah dari kakaknya berarti ayahnya juga, walau memiliki nama belakang yang berbeda pasti itu ada alasan di baliknya.

"Sa-saya Kuroko Tetsuya, ayah" Ucap Kuroko memperkenalkan diri, menyebut pria di depan sebagai ayahnya.

"Ayah? Aku tidak ingat memiliki anak selain Akashi Seijuuro. Jadi jangan mengaku-ngaku sebagai anakku"

"Eh?" Kuroko yang tidak mengerti perkataan paman yang di depan bahwa ia hanya memiliki anak yang bernama Seijuuro saja, lalu kakak yang lainnya anak dari siapa dan dia juga? Pertanyaan demi-pertanyaan membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Ah aku ingat, ternyata kau pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Orang yang sama, yang membuat Seijuuro berani menentang perintahku. Ku beritahu kau satu hal anak muda, tinggalkan, jauhi dan lupakan Seijuuro. Kau mungkin belum menyadarinya tapi kau hanya akan menjadi batu hambatan Seijuuro di masa depan!" Pertama Kuroko yang tak mengerti apapun, namun tak ada yang menjelaskan apapun padanya dan kini ia disuruh untuk melupakan apapun. Kepalanya sudah seperti bom waktu yang siap akan meledak kapanpun.

"TIDAK!" Geram dengan jawaban yang Kuroko berikan, tamparan keras orang dewasa tepat bersarang di pipi sebelah kanan Kuroko, Kuroko tersungkur ke tanah bersamaan dengan pintu Mansion yang terbuka, menampakan beberapa pemuda bersurai pelangi menampakan reaksi yang sangat amat terkejut namun di bandingkan terkejut Akashi Seijuuro lebih menampakkan reaksi marah dan murka. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda yang ia jaga dengan sangat hati-hati kini tengah tersungkur karena di tampar oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"TETSUYA!TETSU!KUROKO!KURO-CHIN!KUROKOCCHII!"

"Oto-sama apa yang kau lakukan!Kau melanggar perjanjian kita. Aku melakukan semua dengan sangat sempurna menjadi pewaris Akashi yang sangat sempurna dengan syarat kau tidak akan menyentuh Tetsuya!"

"Aku kemari bukan untuknya Sei. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu bahwa cepat atau lambat dia hanya akan menjadi penghambatmu di masa mendatang"

"Kau mungkin bisa menuntutku untuk menjadi seorang Akashi yang sempurna, tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku, sebagai seorang Seijuuro. Karena yang menentukan benar atau tidak hanyalah aku seorang"

"Aku berharap banyak padamu Sei, dan bila kau melakukan kedikit kecacatan sebagai seorang Akashi. Maka ucapkan selamat tinggalah pada dirimu yang hanya Seijuuro dan kau harus kembali pada Akashi Seijuuro yang dulu"

"Tenanglah oto-sama karena itu tak akan pernah terjadi"

"Ku harap begitu, kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang"

Pintu Mansion di tutup pertanda Akashi Masaomi sudah tidak berada lagi di dalam, namun Kuroko yang tak bersuara masih menatap lantai dengan tangan menyentuh pipi bekas tamparan Masaomi, tak ada isak tangis maupun air mata yang keluar, hanya mata yang masih mencerminkan keterkejutan.

"Ma-af bisa tinggal kan aku sendiri dulu" Terdengar jelas suara bergetar yang keluar dari mulut mungil Kuroko.

"Tidak!" Ucap Akashi mulai menarik tangan Kuroko mencoba mengajaknya kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat.

"Lepaskan! Sei-nii!Seiii-, Akashi- kun?" Mendengar dirinya di panggil dua kali dengan nama yang berbeda Akashi sangat terkejut, membalikan tubuhnya namun belum sempat bertemu muka Kuroko sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Tetsu!" Aomine yang berada tidak jauh dari Kuroko langsung menagkap tubuhnya sebelum terbentur ke tanah.

.

.

3 Jam telah berlalu semenjak Kuroko pingsan, akhirnya siuman. Semua tengah berkumpul di kamar Kuroko, menyodorkan bubur untuk segera di santap, namun Kuroko menolak untuk memakannya.

"Kuro-chin harus makan nanti sakit lagi loh. Buburnya buatanku kok jadi pasti enak nee~" Bujuk Murasakibara namun Kuroko hanya menggeleng tidak mau memakannya, walau perutnya masih meminta untuk segera diisi.

"Tetsuya, haruskan aku merobek mulutmu lalu memasukan bubur panas itu atau menjahit mulutmu agar selamanya kau tak usah makan!" Mendangar sang kakak bermata heterokrom bersuara sungguh membuat tubuh Kuroko panas dingin.

"Oi Akashi itu sudah keterlaluan!" Protes Aomine.

"Ayo Kurokocchi makan sebelum Akashicchi marah lagi" Bujuk Kise, di jawab dengan anggukan. Memakan sesendok demi sesendok bubur buatan Murasakibara.

"Atsushi awasi Tetsuya, jangan sampai dia tidak menghabiskan bubur itu. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku" Tegas Akashi keluar kamar Kuroko. Lalu di jawab dengan anggukan Murasakibara yang tengah duduk di samping kiri Kuroko dan Kise di samping kanannya.

"Aku akan mengambil obat untuk mengganti perban di pipi Kuroko dulu" Ucap Midorima juga keluar. Setelah pintu kembali di tutup, Kuroko kembali menyuap bubur ke mulutnya yang mulai terlihat membiru karena tamparan Masaomi tadi.

Sesuap demi sesuap ia mencoba tuk menghabisi bubur, namun bersamaan dengannya, air mata tanpa isak tangis turun ke pipi, membuat semua yang hadir di ruangan itu sangat terkejut.

"Te-Tesu, apa pipimu masih terasa sakit?" Cemas Aomine yang melihat Kuroko menangis tanpa suara, tanpa menjawab ia masih menyendoki mulutnya dengan bubur sampai habis tak tersisa seperti yang di minta Akashi.

"Daiki-nii, boleh aku minta sesuatu? Bila aku tengah bermimpi saat ini bisakan Daiki-nii membangunkanku?" Dengan suara yang tak kalah bergetarnya dengan yang sebelumnya mencerminkan kesedihan dan kebimbangan si pemilik mata aquamarine.

"Tetsu~,Kuro-chin~"

"Kurokocchi!" Kise segera memeluk Kuroko dengan sangat erat mencoba menghilangkan beban pikiran yang bahkan tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya, Kuroko yang hanya bisa pasrah kembali terisak dalam diam.

.

.

Pada tiga perempat malam Kuroko yang terbangun, turun dari kasur dan berjalan keluar kamar sampai ia sampai di depan pintu dengan pemilik pemuda bersurai merah yang masih terjada di atas kasur dengan kacamata tanpa bingkai terpasang tengah membaca buku dengan anggunnya.

"Tetsuya, jangan hanya berdiri di depan pintu. Masuklah!" Kuroko yang terkejut mengetahui Akashi memanggil namanyapun mulai membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Mengapa kau tidak di kamarmu? Apa kau belum tidur sedari tadi?" Tanya Akashi masih terpaku pada buku ditangan, namun Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Kuroko kembali menggelengkan kepala.

"Jadi kau hanya terbangun?" Lalu Kuroko pun mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, kemarilah (Akashi menepuk kasur memberikan ruang kosong di sampingnya) malam ini tidurlah di kamarku" Kurokopun melangkah ke arah kasur Akashi dengan perlahan mencoba mencari tahu apakah sang kakak masih marah padanya atau tidak.

Kuroko yang sudah berbaring di samping Akashi, namun Akashi tengah terduduk memandangi buku yang masih ia baca sedari tadi tak menghiraukan kedatangan Kuroko di sampingnya.

"Sei-nii~" Tiba-tiba Kuroko memeluk pinggang Akashi cukup menyita perhatian sang kaisar. Buku yang ada di tangan di taruhnya, dan mata menyiratkan pertanyaan pada pemuda bersuarai baby blue yang tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pinggang sang Akashi erat.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Suara Akashi yang melembut, membuat Kuroko kembali merasa yakin bahwa kakaknya kini sudah tidak marah lagi.

"Sei-nii boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan, Tetsuya" Dengan suara lembut menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Akashi Masaomi hanya memiliki satu anak, Akashi Seijuuro" Mata Akashi membulat mendengat pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Kau benar, anak Akashi Masaomi hanya aku"

"Nii tachi memiliki ayah yang berbeda-beda, karena itu nama belakang merekapun berbeda"

"Kau benar, Tetsuya"

"Dan aku bukan siapa-siapa nii tachi"

"Kau salah Tetsuya"

"..."

"Kau adalah orang yang paling kami cintai melebihi keluarga kami, tak ada yang menandingi rasa cinta kami pada Tetsuya. Karena itu tidak mungkin bukan siapa-siapa kami"

"Tapi-"

"Apa Tetsuya tidak bisa melihat betapa besarnya cinta kami pada Tetsuya?" Tetsuya menggeleng, tentu ia mengetahuinya.

"Lalu dimana orang tuaku saat ini Sei-nii?"

"Kurasa sudah cukup sesi tanya jawab untuk hari ini, sebaiknya kita tidur sebelum pagi datang" Tetsuya yang tidak bisa membantah apa yang di katakan sang kakakpun mulai memejamkan mata, dalam pelukan Akashi malam itu mereka lewati tanpa ada lagi salah paham yang bersarang dan membuat gundah.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

Matahari sudah mulai terbit dan Akashpun tengah bersiap setelah membasuh diri.

"Tetsuya, sudah pagi" Ujar Akashi mencoba membangunkan malaikat biru yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi malamnya.

"Eng~ ohayo gozaimasu, Sei-nii" Kuroko yang terbangun dengan rambut yang sangat acak-acakan masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa sampai pada pintu kamar yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Tetsu-kun!" Seorang wanita berusia sama dengannya berlari dan menerjangnya di atas kasur, membuat Kuroko sedikit terkejut namun masih menjaga wajah datarnya dengan sebaik mungkin. Setelah wanita berambut merah muda masuk di susul oleh yang lain.

"Oi, Akashi jangan membawa Tetsu secara diam-diam"

"Aku tidak membawanya, dia yang datang sendiri ke kamarku, Daiki"

"Yo Kuroko-kun bagaimana kabarmu?" Ucap seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan sweater hijau mendekat.

"Ano, dochirasama desouka? (anda semua siapa)"Ucap Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya karena baru melihat wajah-wajah baru di depannya.

"Yo, Kuroko hisashiburi (lama tak jumpa)" Ucap pria dengan tinggi yang sama seperti Aomine menyapa.

"Ka-ga-mi-kun?"Semua terkejut mendengar Kuroko menyebut nama Kagami Taiga sang cahaya barunya di SMA dulu, namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah karena Kuroko dapat mengingat Kagami Taiga sedang ia tak dapat mengingat Momoi Satsuki dan Aida Riko yang sudah menemaninya selama di SMP dulu.

"Tetsuya, sekarang kau mandilah. Lalu pergi belanja dengan mereka, aku dan Shintaro akan pergi dulu" Ucap Akashi mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Eh Sei-nii mau kemana?" Tampak wajah murung Kuroko, membuat Akashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau ingin masuk sekolah lagi bukan? Aku akan mengurus persyaratannya" Ucap Akashi melembut.

"Eh?"

"Pergilah belanja keperluan dengan mereka, aku akan pulang sebelum malam" Ucap Akashi menutup pintu kembali.

"Emp" di jawab dengan anggukan.

Hari itu di lalui sangat menyenangkan, dari permintaannya yang telah di kabulkan oleh Akashi untuknya kembali mengenyam pendidikan yang sempat tertunda. Namun itu hanya berlalu sampai selesai membeli keperluan saja, setelah selesai mereka langsung pulang. Mata hari telah mulai terbenam, Akashi tengah asik bermain shogi dengan Midorima sedang Murasakibara tengah mengemil sambil menonton acara TV dengan Aomine.

"Ryota-nii lama?" Ucap Kuroko bersandar pada bahu Aomine, Aominepun membalasnya dengan mengelus kepala Kuroko lembut.

"Emp~" Kuroko pun sedikit terlelap mendapatkan perlakuan Aomine membuat Akashi melirik mereka berdua, sepertinya iri.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Aku pulang-ssu" Ucap Kise langsung belari ke ruang tengah, menerjang Kuroko yang tengah bersandar pada Aomine.

"Oi Kise! Bahaya aho!" Ucap Aomine memukul keras kepala Kise, karena itu Kuroko pun mulai terbangun.

"Aominecchi Hidoi-ssu!" Ucap Kise mengelus kepalanya karena sakit terkena pukul.

"Engg~ Ryouta-nii lama!" Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya sangat samat manis.

"Ahhh~ gomen gomen, hadiah permintaan maaf dari ku-ssu" Ucap Kise memberikan sekotak besar permen bonbon wisky terbungkus dengan indah.

"Ehh~ bon bon wisky~" Ucap Murasakibara tergiur dengan kotak yang di bawa Kise untuk Kuroko.

"Apa yang tadi kau bilang nanodayo?" Midorima langsung menatap Kise, namun sudah terlambat karena Kuroko sudah memakan coklat bon bon wisky. Padahal Kuroko sudah pasti tidak kuat dengan alkohol.

"Ryota-" Belum selesai Akashi berkata, tiba-tiba Kuroko mencium Kise membuat semua terkejut begitu pula dengan Akashi yang tanpa sengaja menyenggol papan shogi hingga semua bijinya terjatuh.

"Emp, Kurokocchi? Eh bon bon?" Kise yang masih terkejut merasakan coklat yang tadi dia berikan pada Kuroko kini berpindah pada mulutnya setengah dan setengah lagi masih berada di mulut Kuroko.

"Ryouta-nii~ karena pulang terlambat aku kasih hanya setengah saja!" Ucap Kuroko yang kini tengah duduk di atas pangkuan Kise, Akashi yang menyadari kalau Kuroko mulai mabuk karena memakan beberapa coklat bon bon wisky mulai tampak lebih sangar dari sebelumnya.

"O-Oi Tetsu, kau mabuk" Ucap Aomine melihat Kuroko yang mulai melangkah kearahnya setelah bangun dari pangkuan sang copy cat.

"Daiki-nii, mau permen juga~?" Tanya Kuroko dengan memiringkan kepala dengan wajah datar namun dengan mata sayu seperti Murasakibara, menampakan bahwa dirinya kini benar-benar mabuk.

"Ehhh, tapi untukku tidak cukup hanya 1 loh Tetsu" Goda Aomine dengan seringai membuat Akashi semakin naik urat. Kuroko yang memegang 2 coklat bon bon di tangan mengarahkannya pada mulut Aomine, menagkap tangan Kuroko menjilatnya menuntunnya untuk memberikan bon bon itu ke mulutnya. Di kulumnya tiap jari yang terkena coklat .

"D-Ahn Dai ahm ki-nii~" Ucap Kuroko merasa aneh geli dan perasaan yang belum ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"O-Oi Aomine!" Midorima yang bersuara memecahkan kebingungan semua orang.

"Akhnn~" Tiba-tiba Kuroko mengerang atau bisa di bilang menjerit karena Aomine tengah memberikan bite mark pada leher Kuroko, dengan sedikit darah yang keluar baru ia melepaskan Kuroko. Namun Kuroko yang tengah di landa mabuk hanya bisa mendesah manja dengan semua perlakuan yang kakaknya lakukan saat ini, Aomine yang tak tahan melihat wajah Kuroko karena mabuk sangat menggoda, tangan mulai menyusup ke dalam kaos Kuroko.

"Nee~ Kuro-chin aku juga mau cokelat bon bonnya~" Ucap Murasakibara mendekati Kuroko seraya berjongkok di depannya.

"Akhn~ untuk Atsusi-nii 3 biji~" Kuroko mulai memberikannya.

"Karena Atsushi-nii selalu memasakan makanan yang selalu enak, ehn akhnm~" Ternyata setelah cokelat di berikan, Murasakibara memberikan kiss mark di leher Kuroko membuatnya menggenggam kepala Murasakibara lebih erat entah karena risih karena Kuroko di beri kiss mark atau karena tak ingin di lepaskan oleh Murasakibara.

"Oi Murasakibara! Berhentilah sebelum kiss mark yang kau buat membiru!" Midorima mendekati.

"Ahh Tsunderima-nii~" Setelah berhasil lepas dari Murasakibara, meilhat Midorima mendekat dalam keadaan masih di bawah alkohol.

"Si-Siapa yang Tsundere-nanodayo!" Kaca mata yang retak antara malu dan marah.

"Shin-nii~ kenapa selalu membandingkan, diri dengan Sei-nii? Padahal Shin-nii lebih tinggi, tak juga kalah pintar, aku juga~ yakin Shin-nii pasti sama populernya, kalo di lihat wajah Shin-nii tak kalah tampan dengan Ryouta-nii" Di dorongnya Midorima hingga jatuh, diambilnya kaca mata bukan dengan tangan tetapi dengan mulutnya seolah menggoda entah karena di bawah pengaruh alkohol atau memang ia memiliki perasaan tersembunyi.

"O-Oi Kurok-"

"Berbeda denganku~ (Tiba-tiba memeluk Midorima), wajah datar keberadaan yang tipis seperti ku mana mungkin bisa populer seperti nii tachi, hanya aku yang~ tertinggal"

"Oi Kuroko" Midorima menjauhkan Kuroko namun langkah selanjutnya ia langsung menciumnya tanpa berkata apapun, cukup lama berciuman sampai membuat kaki Kuroko lemas karena kehabisanan nafas.

"Nii~" Dengan mata sayu seperti menggoda siapapun yang memandanginya.

"Bite mark dan kiss marknya harus segera di obati nanodayo, bu-bukan berarti perduli tapi kalau makin parah nanti malah jadi repot nodayo"

"Shin-nii boleh aku bertanya?"

"Eh tentu nanodayo"

"Kenapa hanya aku yang tertinggal?

Kenapa hanya aku yang tak memiliki wajah tampan seperti ni tachi?

Kenapa hanya aku yang tak tahu dimana orang tuaku?

Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat apapun sebelum hari di mana aku di rawat?" Belum sempai ia mendapatkan jawabannya, tangan sang pemilik surai baby blue sudah di tarik ringan, di tuntun oleh pemilik surai crimson ke tempat duduknya.

"Eng? Sei-nii?"

"Cokelat untukku mana, Tetsuya?" Suara bariton mengalun lembut menuntun Kuroko duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"(Tetsuya mencoba mengambil satu buat cokelat) Sei-nii boleh aku tanya~" Ucap Kuroko masih dengan nada mabuknya yang sedari tadi di keluarkan.

"Tanya apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan, Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi masih dengan suara menggoda.

"Sei-nii tidak setinggi nii tachi yang lain? Bahkan tak berbeda jauh denganku tapi mengapa tak ada yang berani menentang mu?" Semua yang ada di ruangan panas dingin mendengar Kuroko menyebut sang kaisar dengan kata tabu yang sangat amat tidak boleh di sebut. Wajah Akashipun sudah mulai sangar sangat berbeda dengan tadi.

"Tetsu-" Belum selesai Akashi berbicara.

"Sei-nii sangat menyeramkan sih~ (Kuroko mencubit pipi Akashi menampakan wajah Akashi yang sedikit konyol) padahal wajah Sei-nii tak kalah tampan dari Ryouta-nii~ cup" Kuroko mencium pipi Akashi, meredakan sedikit geramnya.

"Hmp, jadi aku tampan?" Semua tak ada yang berani menjawab kecuali Kuroko yang tengah mabuk.

"Emp suki! (Kuroko tersenyum manis sekali) Padahal Sei-nii selalu berwajah seram setiap waktu, tapi kenapa banyak sekali yang tetap menyukai Sei-nii, kenapa selalu aku yang tertinggal" Ucap Kuroko mencengkram keras kerah Akashi cokelat yang tadinya hendak di berikan pada Akashi kini teremas hancur.

"Hmp, jadi aku seram? Apa kau takut padaku, Tetsuya?" Kuroko menggeleng pelan namun saat ia hendak melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher Akashi, belum sempat ia melakukannya tiba-tiba ia tumbang jatuh pada bahu Akashi.

"Tetsuya?Tetsu! Kuroko! Kuro-chin! Kurokocchi!" Ucap mereka semua langsung mengarah pada Kuroko, namun sudah pasti Akashi lah yang bereaksi pertama langsung menggendongnya ke kasur agar Kuroko dapat beristirahat.

.

.

Hari udah menjadi pagi, itu adalah hari minggu yang akan sangat panjang bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuoko yang mulai memuka matanya secara perlahan, namun kepalanya terasa sangat sakit begitupula dengan tubuhnya banyak bercak merah berupa kiss mark dan bite mark.

"Akh, kepalaku sakit?" Ucap Kuroko memejamkan matanya sebelah.

"Kuro-chin sudah bangun, ini aku bawakan air putih" Ucap Murasakibara yang ternyata sudah ada di kamar kuroko dengan membawa semangkuk bubur dan air putih, namun ia sedikit bingung biasanya Murasakibara selalu membawakannya susu vanilla saat ia sakit.

"Ah, Atsushi-nii?"

"Oiya kata Aka-chin sudah bangun di suruh ke ke ruang makan temui Aka-chin"

"Eh emp" Jawab singkat Kuroko masih menahan rasa pusing. Setelah makan seperti yang di ucapkan Murasakibara tadi, tanpa basa basi iapun segera melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri lalu pergi menemui sang kakak.

.

.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Sei-nii" Ucap Kuroko singkat memandang ke arah sang kakak yang tengah asik meminum teh paginya.

"Ohayo, Tetsuya"

"Eh, dimana nii tachi?" Kuroko yang melihat sekeliling tak ada satupun kakaknya kecuali Akashi.

"Mereka sedang berlatih basket di luar, Tetsuya kemarilah" Ucap Akashi dengan suara yang sedikit berbeda dengan sebelumnya, seperti ada yang aneh. Namun Kuroko yang tak mengingat apapun yang terjadi tadi malam hanya bisa menurut.

"..."

"Kau tahu semalam berapa kali kau mengjelekanku, hmp?" Betapa terjekutnya Kuroko mendengar bahwa ia telah menjelekan kakak bersurai crimson ini, bahkan dalam mimpipun tak pernah terfikirkan.

"Eh?" Hanya bisa facepalm.

"Hukuman apa yang pantas untuk Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi dengan seringaian amat menggerikan di mata Kuroko. Kuroko yang mulai mengingat kejadian semalam dari awal hingga akhir tanpa ekspersi tanpa berucap apa-apa, langsung lariiiiiiiiii! Menjauhi Akashi, namun Akashi yang tentu memiliki stamina lebih kuat dan terlatih dari Kuroko langsung menyusul dan menarik paksa tangannya hingga Kuroko berhenti.

"Mengapa kau lari, Tetsuya. Hmp?!" Terdapat nada janggal di kalimat yang di ucapkan Akashi barusan membuat Kuroko Tetsuya untuk pertama kalinya merasa hidupkan diantara hidup dan mati saat ini.

"Se-Sei-nii~"

"Ahh, bagaimana bila hukuman untukmu adalah selama sebulan dilaran minum susu vanilla, vanilla milk sake dan sejenisnya?" Ucap Akashi masih dengan wajah bertabur senyum mematikan.

"Eh Se-Se-Se-i-nii?" Kuroko seolah ingin tuli, tak ingin mendengar titah dari sang kakak yang absolute itu, dimana setiap ucapannya yang tak boleh di langgar, sangat amat tidak boleh di langgar, dan barusan beberapa detik yang lalu ia mengatalkan bahwa Kuroko tidak boleh meminum, minuman kesukaannya lagi selama 1 bulan?

"Perintahku adalah absolute, Tetsuya. Bila kau langgar maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada minuman kesayanganmu itu selamanya" Tegas Akashi mulai beranjak pergi keluar bergabung dengan kisedai yang lain di ikuti oleh Kuroko yang terngah murung di belakang.

"Kurokocchiii sudah bangun, yokata-ssu. Gomen karena cokelat itu Kurokocchi jadi mabuk, apa kepalanya masih sakit-ssu?" Kise yang tengah menerjang Kuroko, seolah minta pengampunan. Kuroko yang meyadari penyebab dirinya mabuk lalu di larang minum minuman kesayangannya selama sebulan adalah Kise Ryota yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Aura hitampun keluar dari belakang Kuroko.

"Ryota-nii shine (mati)!" Ucap Kuroko menatap tajam Kise berbeda sekali dengan wajah datar yang biasa.

"Ku-Kurokocchiiiiii~ Gomeeeennnnnn-ssuuu~" Rengek Kise semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kuroko.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author note**

 **Chihiro hanya pemain sampingan jadi jarang muncul, tapi nanti muncul kok di beberapa chap kedepan. Fic ini berfokus pada Kuroko X Kisedai + Kagamin - desu~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

Malam hari itu adalah malam gelap yang dingin, angin dingin berhembus membawa kabar yang tak bisa di dengar. Kuroko yang terbangun karena lapar, mulai berjalan keluar menuju pada kamar Murasakibara.

Kuroko membuka pintu setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Murasakibara, namun tetap tak ada jawaban, Kuroko pun memasuki kamar dan mencoba membangunkannya.

"Atsushi-nii aku lapar~" Ucap Kuroko menggoyangkan tubuh Murasakibara yang masih pulasnya tertidur.

"Enghh~ Kuro-chin, aku masih ngantuk minta buatkan pelayan saja nee~" Murasakibarapun kembali tertidur tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"..." Kuroko yang merasa bersalah bila melanjutkan permohonan memenuhi rasa laparnya dengan membangunkan sang kakak.

Diapun berjalan keluar tanpa suara, mulai menutup kembali pintu kamar yang tadi di bukanya lalu berjalan seorang diri bukannya membangunkan pelayan tapi malah memasak sendiri makanan yang ingin ia makan, minyak di panaskan ia hendak menggoreng tofu namun-

BRUKKKKK

Seseorang memukul Kuroko dari belakang cukup keras membuatnya pingsan, namun sayang ini hanya awalnya saja.

.

.

.

"AGHHHHHH!" Tiba-tiba tepat pukul 5 pagi bahkan mataharipun belum terbit, terdengar suara teriakan yang tak asing. Membangunkan seluruh penghuni Mansion Akashi.

"KUROKO-SAMA?" Teriak beberapa pelayan yang berlari mendekat melihat Kuroko yang tengah kesakitan terbaring di lantai dengan tangan terkena luka bakar karena minyak panas sepanjang pergelangan tangan hingga siku kirinya.

Pria bersurai Crimson, Emerald, Navy Blue, Blonde, dan Lavender berlari kencang kearah suara yang sangat mereka kenal terdengar keras dari kejauhan, jantung berpacu mencoba meyakinkan tidak ada yang terjadi namun itu semua berlawanan dari kenyataan yang ada di depan mata.

"TETSUYA!TETSU!KUROKOCCHI!KURO-CHIN!KUROKO!" Teriak murka mereka berlima melihat betapa besarnya damage yang di terima Kuroko saat mereka melihat, kulit mulusnya kini terbakar parah dan dapat dipastikan akan meninggalkan jejak.

"Tetsuya bertahanlah, Shintaro panggil ambulan! Daiki-" Belum sempat Akashi selesai seolah tahu apa yang akan di katakan, Aomine sudah menggendong Kuroko ke sofa terdekat agar tidak lagi terbaring di lantai yang dingin.

"Nii-" Belum sempat Kuroko menyadari sekitar ia sudah jatuh pingsan.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu ambulan datang dan Kurokopun di bawa ke rumah sakit Midorima Hospital, melakukan operasi untuk mengobati kulitnya agar tidak meninggalkan jejak dari luka bakar yang telah ia terima.

"Akashicchi bagaimana dengan Kurokocchi~" Terdengar suara Kise yang biasanya ceria kini bergetar. Para Kisedai yang tengah menunggu di depan ruang operasi dimana Kuroko berada di dalamnya tak ada yang bisa tenang bahkan Akashi sekalipun.

"Diamlah Ryota, jangan buat aku melampiaskan kemarahanku padamu saat ini juga" Ucap Akashi dingin sangat dingin bahkan, belum pernah diantara mereka melihat Akashi begitu murka sejak Kuroko dulu meninggalkannya saat SMP.

"I-ini kesalahanku~" Tiba-tiba Murasakibara bersuara dan menjadi pusat perhatian para Kisedai.

"Oi Murasakibara apa maksudmu?!" Tegas Aomine meminta penjelasan.

"Apa maksudmu Atsushi!" Akashi bertanya dengan nada seolah memerintah bukannya meminta penjelasan.

"Ta-tadi malam Kuro-chin ke kamarku, lalu dia memintaku membuatkan makanan tapi karena aku terlalu mengantuk jadi-"

Tanpa berkata apapun Akashi melangkah pergi, membuat semua kebingungan akankah ia marah atau tidak menanggapinya dengan serius tak ada yang tahu.

"Shintaro ikut aku!" Tegas Akashi seolah berteriak mencoba menahan amarahnya. Midorima yang tidak berkata apapun hanya mengikuti langkah akashi dari belakang.

"Dan kalian jaga Tetsuya sampai kami kembali" Ucap Akashi menghilang di balik lorong rumah sakit.

"Tidak perlu bicara seperti itupun kami pasti akan melakukannya" Aomine menjawab mewakili yang di tinggal.

.

.

Kagami yang mendengar Kuroko terkena musibah langsung pergi ke rumah sakit Midorima Hospital, tanpa menunggu kelas mulai ia berlari ke sana.

Pagi itu di Kuroko terbangun dengan ruangan asing yang tak ia kenali serta tangan kirinya yang kini mati rasa. Mencoba mengenali sekitar sampai ia menyadari bahwa ada seorang pemuda dengan surai lavender yang tengah menggenggam tangan kanannya erat.

"At-su-shi-nii?" Ucap Kuroko terbata-taba membangunkan Kise yang tengah tertidur di bahu Aomine sedang Kagami besandar pada tembok ruangan dengan wajah terkejut memandang Kuroko yang kini sudah bangun dari mimpi buruknya semalam.

"Kuro-chin~ maaf nee~" Ucap Atsushi yang sebentar lagi akan menangis, Kuroko mengetahui rasa bersalah Murasakibara mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ini bukan kesalahan Atsushi-nii jadi ku mohon jangan salahkan dirimu" Ucap Kuroko.

"Tapi kalau aku ada di sana Kuro-chin tak akan terkena minyak-"

"Ada yang memukulku dari belakang-" Belum selesai Kuroko bercerita.

"YARROOOO!" Teriak Aomine dan Kagami hampir bersamaan membangunkan Kise yang tengah terlelap kini sibuk mencerna situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

"Ku-Kurokocchi sudah sadar?" Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari kerahnya sampai pada-

"Kise-chin kalau mencoba memeluk kuro-chin, akan ku pastikan aku akan menghancurkan Kise-chin" Ucap Murasakibara menatap Kise yang tadinya tengah berlari langsung berhenti di tempat.

"Kagami-kun bagaimana bisa ada disini?"

"Baka! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu lah!Kuroko"

"Tetsu apa yang kau ma-"

.

.

Bukkkkkkkk

Pintu kamar terbuka tampak beberapa pemuda bersurai pelangi memasuki kamar, dan yang bersurai crimson segera mendekati Kuroko.

"Tetsuya istirahatlah, kami akan pergi sebentar. Biar Taiga yang akan menjagamu selama kami pergi" Ucap Akashi menyentuh dahi Kuroko lembut.

"Eh, Sei-nii dan nii tachi mau kemana?" Akashipun memandang Kagami sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Taiga jaga Tetsuya, dan jangan berbuat yang macam-macam atau-"

"Wakata yo!"

"Menghukum orang-orang yang telah melakukan ini padamu" Ucap Akashi dengan aura dingin mulai melangkah keluar di ikuti para Kisedai. Mata yang awalnya menatap Kuroko lembut kini hanya mengarah lurus ke depan dengan kilatan yang tajam, membuat semua takut.

"Istirahatlah lagi Kuroko, aku akan tetap di sini" Ucap Kagami mengelus surai baby blue mencoba memberikan rasa nyaman

"Arigatou Kagami-kun" Ucap Kuroko mulai membaringkan kembali tubuhnya. Mencoba terlelap kedalam mimpi yang panjang.

.

.

.

Kisedai Side

"Haizaki Sougo" Suara bariton Akashi memenuhi ruangan bawah tanah Mansion Akashi, dengan lawan bicara yang terikat keras, bertekuk lutut dengan mulut di selotip. Tersirat jelas rasa takut yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Setelah di selidiki, beberapa penjaga Mansion terluka parah, anjing penjaga di bius karena itu tak ada yang tahu penyusup telah datang" Suara Akashi semakin dingin terdengar sangat amat menakutkan, bahkan para Kisedai belum pernah melihat kemarahan Akashi yang begitu terpancar seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Dan obat bius yang sama pun di berikan ke Kuroko karena itu setelah di buat pingsan dan dibius, tersiram minyak panaspun Kuroko tidak terbangun sampai efek obatnya mulai habis nanodayo" Sambung Midorima dengan nada yang tak kalah serius.

"TEMEEEEEE" Aomine yang geram, betapa tidak Kuroko di pukul dan di beri obat bisu untuk hewan, belum lagi luka bakar yang cukup serius yang kini di derita Kuroko sang bayangan kesayangannya.

"Aka-chin biar aku menghancurkannya!" Murasakibara yang mendekati sang tawanan dan sudah mengarahkan tangannya.

"Shine-ssu (Mati)" Tanpa ada yang menyadari Kise Ryota sang model dengan perawakan paling tampan di antara para Kisedai sudah menempelkan pistol pada kening Haizaki dengan rasa haus akan darah, membuat semua terkejut, tanpa ragu iapun menarik pelatuknya.

DOR!

.

.

Bau darah tiba-tiba menyeruak memenuhi ruangan, pistol yang seharusnya membolongi tempurung Haizaki malah mengenai kaki tawanan. Tangan Kise yang awalnya menempelkan pistol di kening Haizaki terpaska membelok karena Akashi menggenggam tangan Kise mengarahkannya ke kaki sang tawanan.

"Empppp!" Karena mulut masih di selotip hanya bisa mengerang tertahan menahan rasa sakit.

"Ryota! Aku belum menyuruhmu, jadi jangan lakukan apapun" Ucap Akashi sinis langsung memandang Haizaki lagi yang penuh kesakitan. Tanpa aba-aba Aomine langsung menarik tangan Kise kearah pelukannya dan berbisik, namun cukup untuk terdengar semua Kisedai.

"Aho~ Jangan buat dia mati begitu cepat. Kita harus menyiksanya dulu lebih dari yang Tetsu rasakan, bukan" Ucap Aomine di telinga Kise.

"Kau benar nanodayo. Karena itu, Akashi biarkan aku menyuntikan pelumpuh ini dulu nanodayo" Ucap Midorima meminta ijin terlebih dahulu.

"Hmp, lakukan" Jawabnya singkat memberikan ijin. Jarum suntik yang cukup besar membuat Haizaki yang mengerang kesakitan mulai merasa kengerian yang amat terasa dari Midorima, jarum suntik yang cukup besar di tusukan tajam dengan kasar pada kaki Haizaki sangat dalam hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Kurasa kurang nanodayo?" Ucap Midorima dengan mata mengkilat tak kalah mengerikan dengan Akashi saat ini.

"Midorimacchi biar aku-" Belum selesai Kise berbicara, tiba-tiba Aomine menggigit kupingnya kencang lalu lemut begitu lama sampai pada lidah Aomine yang beraksi membuat Kise tak bisa bergerak sesentipun melumatnya membuat si pemilik surai blode tak bisa berbuat apapun selain mendesah manja, karena telinga adalah salah satu area sensitifnya.

"Ahhmnn Ah- omine-cchii~ apa yan- enghhhmm kau la-ghmnn kukan~" Aominepun melepaskan Kise, tidak ada yang terkejut dengan perlakukan Aomine tadi bahkan Murasakibarapun tahu alasannya begitupun para Kisedai kecuali Kise.

"Aho, rasa haus darahmu terlalu ketara, setidaknya tenangkan dirimu dulu Kise!" Dengan santai dia melepaskan Kise.

"Kise-chin terlalu gegabah nee~" Ucap Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya.

"Ahominecchi! Memang bisa mengendalikan rasa haus darah?" Ucap Kise tidak terima, Aomine yang mengusap kepala Kise dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Tentu saja aku bisa aho!" Aomine memejamkan mata lalu membukanya kembali dengan tatapan yang berbeda, kilatan mata semakin lama semakin gelap rasa haus darah yang tiba-tiba muncul bahkan jauh lebih besar dari Kise tadi itu pun Aomine masih menahannya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil belati kesayangannya sebelum dapat beraksi.

"Daiki berhenti sebelum aku yang menghentikanmu!" Suara bariton yang sedari tadi diam kini terdengar lagi.

"Ehh~ kenapa Akashicchi~" Rengek Kise.

"Diam Ryota!"

"Sumanai~(membosankan)" Tiba-tiba rasa haus darahnya lenyap begitu saja, itu membuat Kise semakin kagum dengan sosok Aomine.

"Atsusi lakukan" Sang titanlah justru yang di suruh memulai hukuman atas luka yang di terima Kuroko.

.

.

Back to Kuroko

Rasa lelah dan kantuk terpaksa harus di tahan kembali karena perut Kuroko terus berteriak meminta untuk segera di isi.

"Kag-ami-kun" Ucap Kuroko mencoba menyadarkan pemilik surai merah dan hitam akan keberadaannya yang kini tengah terbangun.

"Waaahh! Teme! Jangan mengagetkan orang seperti itu!"

"Bakagami-kun, aku lapar Bakagami-kun" Ucap Kuroko yang sedikit kesal karena keberadaannya terlupakan oleh Kagami selagi ia tengah tertidur.

"OIII!" Ucap Kagami tidak terima di katakan Baka (bodoh).

"..."

"Baiklah aku minta suster dulu, biar buburnya di bawa ke kamar" Ucap Kagami keluar dari ruangan.

"Arigatou Kagami-kun" Ucap Kuroko singkat melihat Kagami menghilang di balik pintu. Namun perutnya tak mau lagi menunggu terpaksa ia mengganjalnya dengan mencoba mengambil air yang ada di meja sebelah kanan kasur rumah sakit tetapi karena letak teko dan gelas yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan, Kuroko harus meregangkan tubuhnya ke samping untuk meraihnya. Namun apalah daya selimut dari kasur rumah sakit telalu licin untuk Kuroko bertahan dalam posisi yang lama sampai ia terpaksa terjatuh dan bertemu dengan lantai yang dingin. Terjatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pertama adalah jatuh dan melupakan semuanya, dan sekarang apakah ia akan kembali melupakan segalanya seperti sebelumnya?

Kepala bertemu lantai menciptakan suara benturan yang keras, jarum infus yang terpaksa terlepas menciptakan aliran darah yang terus turun hingga menetes ke lantai. Kagami yang mendengar suara benturan keluar dari kamar Kurokopun langsung berlari dan membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk. Mencoba mencari apa yang terjadi dengan si pemilik kamar.

"KUROKO?!" Mencoba membantu Kuroko untuk berdiri dan kembali ke kasur, namun kaki Kuroko begitu lemas hingga tak mampu menopang tubuh kecilnya. Tubuhnya yang gemetar, kepala yang tertunduk dengan tangan yang meremas baju Kagami mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suara, namun ia hanya bisa menangis pilu tanpa suara membuat Kagami kaget dan tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengelus surai baby blue yang kini tengah bersandar di dadanya dengan air mata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Kuroko katakan apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Kagami mulai serius.

"Ak-u mengi-ngat semu-anya, Kagami-kun" Ucapnya dengan suara yang tak kalah bergetar dengan tangan semakin erat menggenggam seragam kagami.

"Ah souka (jadi begitu)" Ucap Kagami kembali ngengelus kepasa sang bayangan semakin lembut. Setelah Kuroko berhenti menangis Kagami memanggil dokter untuk memasang kembali infus Kuroko yang sempat terlepas, memakan bubur yang telah di siapkan lalu membaca novel yang tadi ia minta Kagami bawakan beberapa menit yang lalu, bukannya beristirahat Kuroko malah membaca buku, Kuroko hanya kembali pada kebiasaanya di masa sebelum ingatannya hilang. Karena ingatannya yang hilang baru saja kembali kepada si pemilik surai baby blue beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

Flashback Akashi

Haizaki Corps adalah perusahaan yang cukup berkembang pesat namun banyak isu-isu miring mengenai si pemilik perusahaan terbesar ke 4 se jepang ini. Tampak tuan muda Akashi yang tengah berjalan dengan tenpo tepat, membuka ruangan utama dimana sang kepala keluarga saat ini tengah duduk memandangi bunga sakura sambil meminum sake dengan tenang.

"Ah Sei, apa yang membuatmu kemari?" Ucap pria yang di panggil sebagai Akashi Masaomi, oto-sama dari Akashi Seijuuro.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan?" Ucap Akashi dingin.

"Kan sudah ku bilang dia hanya akan menjadi penghambatmu di masa depan, Sei" Ucap Masaomi percaya diri.

"Aku yakin bukan oto-sama di balik semua ini" Ucap Akashi.

"Lalu? Kau kemari untuk menanyakan siapa pelakunya yang pasti aku sudah mengetahuinya bukan?"

"Jangan bertanya pertanyaan yang oto-sama sudah tahu jawabannya?!"

"Sei kau tahu Haizaki Corp?" Ucap Akashi Masaomi.

"Yang beberapa waktu lalu, oto-sama putuskan kontrak kerja samanya- hmp jadi begitu" Akashi Seijuuro mulai mendapat benang merah, mulai melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Kau sudah mau pergi Sei?"

"Ya, mohon pamit" Akashi memberi hormatnya dengan membungkukan kepalanya lalu kembali keluar dari kediaman Akashi. Tanpa basa-basi tanpa ada percakapan rindu oto-sama anak, ia pergi dan memberi hukuman pada Haizaki yang melukai Kuroko Tetsuya.

Flashback End

.

.

"Kagami-kun apa kau akan memakan semua itu?" Tanya Kuroko menunjuk 20 buah burger maji yang tengah di makan oleh Kagami.

"Aku tak akan memberikannya loh. Kau kan masih sakit Kuroko, makan saja bubur itu" Ucap Kagami.

"Bakagami-kun bukan itu maksud aku, Bakagami-kun"

"Oiiii! Kuroko Teme, Bakagami yunna(jangan bilang Bakagami)!" Kagami sudah memegang kepala Kuroko karena kesal, itu adalah kebiasaan lama sejak mereka berdua bertemu di upacara pembukaan kelas satu SMA.

"Kurokocchi Tadaiimaaaaa" Tiba-tiba pria berambut pirang membuka pintu dan langsung menerjang Kuroko yang tengah membaca buku, terpaksa harus di hentikan karena pelukan maut model yang sedang naik daun ini. Diikuti oleh beberapa pemuda bersurai pelangi yang lain.

"Kurushi~ Kise-kun" Dengan wajah andalannya, memohon untuk di lepaskan.

"Are?" Kise menyadari bahwa Kuroko tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan lamanya 'Kise-kun' dan bukannya 'Ryota-nii" lagi?

"Yo Tetsu tadaima, gimana masih terasa sakit?" Aomine mendekat.

"Okaeri Aomine-kun. Sedikit" Mencoba mengalihkan mata tanpa memandang sekitar.

"Taiga-" Belum sempat Akashi menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko, Kuroko lebih dahulu bersuara.

"Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun arigato, arigato hounto nii arigato sore de sumimasen. Selama ini membuat kalian kesulitan sumimasen" Ucapnya membukukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sebagai bukti ketulusan hatinya yang tengah meminta maaf.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

Sudah 1 bulan lebih sejak Kuroko Tetsuya di rawat bersamaan dengan itu ingatannyapun kini telah kembali, para Kisedai yang mengetahui perihal itu entah bahagia atau kecewa. Kuroko yang sudah mendingan setelah melakukan pengobatan dan operasi pelastik di tangannya, kini telah di perbolehkan untuk melakukan rawat jalan. Karena itu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Kuroko sudah bisa di rawat di Mansion Akashi.

.

.

Pagi itu, Kuroko yang sudah bersiap hendak pergi tanpa sengaja justru bertemu Akashi yang tengah meminum teh paginya dengan baju kemeja rapih kerah terbuka sangat berbeda dengan image anak SMA pada umumnya, terlalu mempesonaa~

"Mau kemana, Tetsuya?" Suara bariton yang sangat di kenal mengagetkan si pemilik mata aquamarine, mencari asal suara tersebut dengan memutar kepalanya kiri dan kanan pelan hingga bertemulah mata aquamarine dengan heterokrom milik Akashi yang tengah menatap tajam ke arah Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Kuroko polos tidak melihat cangkir yang ada di meja depan pemilik surai crimson, yang menandakan ia tengah meminum teh pagi.

"Harusnya itu kalimatku, Tetsuya" Balas Akashi tak mau kalah.

"Aku mau menemui Chihiro-nii dulu" Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, dulu datang tiba-tiba dan kini pergi tiba-tiba, tak ada yang mengerti jalan pikiran Kuroko bahkan seorang Akashi sekalipun sulit untuk memahami keseluruhan sang bayangan.

"Dengan?" Jawab Akashi angkuh, tak mungkin ia memperbolehkan Kuroko pergi seorang diri namun ia juga tak mau melihat Kuroko bersama dengan yang lain, sedangkan kali ini ia tak bisa menemani.

"Kagami-kun, kurasa sebentar lagi Kagami-kun akan sampai" Kuroko mulai melangkah mendekati pintu keluar tanpa meminta ijin Akashi, Kuroko hendak melangkah pergi.

"Kalau begitu ajak Ryota bersamamu" Akashi yang hari ini di suruh menemui Masaomi sang kepala keluarga Akashi di perusahaannya Akashi Copr, karena itu ia tak bisa menemani Kuroko.

"Eh, tidak usah-" Kuroko hendak menolak namun bukan Akashi namanya bila selalu di bantah oleh Kuroko, ada kalanya Kurokopun harus memahami ke absolutan seorang Akashi.

"Kalau bisa aku yang akan ikut, tapi oto-sama memanggilku membantunya di perusahaan. Shintaro ada kursus, Atsusi dan Daiki sedang ada latih tanding si sekolahannya hanya Ryota yang ada sesi pemotretan itupun sore karena itu dia yang akan menemanimu" Jelas Akashi dengan anggun berfikir masih mencoba menjelaskan betapa ia tak ingin sang bayangan pergi dari sisinya.

"Tapi Akashi-kun?" Masih mencoba untuk membantah.

"Dengan Ryota atau tidak sama sekali" Kuroko sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menurut, ia merasa harus menemui Chihiro secepatnya karena sudah terlalu lama ia tak memberi kabar padanya, entah apa yang telah di lakukan oleh sifat over protektif Chihiro saat ini karena Kuroko belum juga memberikan kabar dan juga beberapa hal lain yang ingin ia pastikan untuk itulah ia pergi.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Kuroko pergi dengan Kagami dan Kise, mencoba mengingat kembali tempat Chihiro bekerja dulu dengan ingatan yang sempat hilang. Sampailah mereka di rumah sakit yang di tuju, kuridor putih berbau antiseptik melangkah dengan pelan hingga sampailah ia di pintu yang hendak di tuju sedari awal ia memasuki rumah sakit.

Tok Tok Tok

"Siapa?" Suara yang harusnya begitu di kenal Kuroko, kini begitu dingin dan asing. Mata yang dulu hangat kini memandang dengan angkuh, seperti orang asing yang baru sekali bertemu.

"Chi-hiro-nii?" Kuroko yang terkejut hanya bisa berkata dengan terbata-bata. Kagami dan Kise pun hanya bisa melihat Kuroko dengan khawatir, kulit yang awalnya pucat kini tampak semakin pucat.

"Ah Kuroko, ada apa kesini?" Tanpa menghiraukan Kuroko yang sudah berdiri mendekat sedang Chihiro masih bergelut dengan berkas berkas pasien rumah sakin yang tengah ia tangani.

"..." Tak mampu lagi mencerna apa yang terjadi pada pria yang Kuroko anggap sebagai kakaknya ini hingga bisa berubah sebegitu dingin, hendak berbicarapun semua kata sudah hilang begitu melihat tatapan dinginnya yang melebihi seorang Akashi saat marah.

"Asal kau tahu saja aku berbuat baik padamu hanya karena paman dan bibi menitipkanmu padaku. Sekarang mereka sudah meninggal jadi tak ada kewajibanku lagi untuk menggurusmu. Aku sedih karena kehilangan bibi dan paman yang selalu baik padaku tapi aku juga bahagia karena harus terlepas darimu, dan sekarang kau lagi-lagi menghancurkan kehidupanku dengan masih hidup Kuroko. Banyak berkas yang sedang ku kerjakan, karena itu kembalilah lain waktu aku sangat sibuk" Kagami dan Kise geram dengan sikap dingin di depan mereka bertiga, sedang di sisi lain Kuroko sudah siap dengan air mata yang turun dengan mulut terbuka mencoba untuk menanyakan alasan yang bahkan dia sudah dengar sendiri beberapa detik yang lalu. Semua berbeda dari yang Kuroko kira, yang manakah kenyataan yang harus ia lalui.

"Chi-" Belum selesai Kuroko berkata, tiba-tiba-

"TEEMMEEEEE!" Kagami sudah memotong, mendahului Kise yang juga sama geramnya.

"Kurokocchi ayo-ssu, aku muak berlama lama di sini-ssu"

"Tapi Kise-kun~" Masih mencoba menyangkal kenyataan, menahan air mata yang beberapa saat lagi akan tumpah.

"Dari dulu aku selalu di samakan oleh anak aneh sepertimu Kuroko, sungguh membuatku muak. Kukira akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari settingan adik kakak denganmu dan sekarang kau malah muncul lagi" Sindir Chihiro, membuat Kagami tak lagi kuat menahan kekesalannya yang sudah meluap tumpah.

BUUKKKK!

"TEMMEEEE" Kagami memukul Chihiro tepat di pipi kanannya menampakan bekas merah dan tetesan darah di ujung bibir yang sangat ketara membuktikan betapa kerasnya tenaga yang di berikan saat ia memukul pemuda berambut abu tersebut.

"Ka-Kagami-kun kumohon hentikan, Kagami-kun" Kuroko yang masih di tahan oleh Kise mencoba meronta hendak menghentikan Kagami, berteriak walau tak sampai keluar ruangan namun cukup untuk menangkal kekesalan Kagami. Kise menarik tangan Kuroko yang masih memandangi Chihiro tanpa mendapat balasan yang berarti sampai mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan dan pintupun tertutup, begitu pula dengan takdir pertemuan Kuroko.

Setelah itu mereka pulang tanpa ada satu diantaranya yang terlibat percakapan, firasat Kuroko pun menjadi kenyataan, dimana ia tak mungkin lagi bertemu dengan Chihiro. Kenyataan bahwa selama ini hanya aktinglah yang menyatukan dirinya dengan Chihiro.

.

.

.

* * *

Di Mansion Akashi, Kise yang membatalkan sesi pemotretan majalah, di saat para Kisedai kembali. Sepulang Kuroko tidak keluar kamar hingga malam tiba, tentu saja itu membuat para Kisedai khawatir.

BUKK

Tiba-tiba pintu di buka tanpa di ketuk, membuat si pemilik kamar terkejut namun tanpa reaksi. Beberapa pemilik surai pelangi mendekati, hingga sampailah Aomine dan Kise yang berjalan mendahului yang lain.

"Kurokochiiii jangan bersedih sendiri-ssu~" Kise memeluk Kuroko yang tengah membaca buku di depan jendela terbuka.

Namun Kuroko malah menjatuhkan buku dan melepaskan pelukan Kise, Kuroko berlari memeluk Murasakibara membuat semua terkejut.

"Murasakibara-kun, bisakah Murasakibara-kun menghancurkan luka di dadaku?"

"Ehhh~ luka, mana Kuro-chin terluka, mana ?" Murasakibara langsung membuka pakasa baju Kuroko membuatnya terkoyak menjadi 2.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya- Tet-suya!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing.

"Tetsuya bangun!"

"Hah?" Mata aquamarine terbangun, tubuh penuh dengan peluh suhu dingin di tubuh, air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Tetsuya bangun!" Akashi membangunkan Kuroko dari mimpi buruknya memeluknya menenangkannya mencoba untuk menyadarkannya dari mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia alami.

"A-hkhashi-kun~" Kuroko mencoba menutup mulutnya menahan rasa takut dan sedih yang bercampur menjadi satu akan mimpi yang hanya mimpi.

"Semua baik-baik saja, itu hanya mimpi Tetsuya" Memeluk Kuroko semakin erat.

"Hanya mimpi, syukurlah" Ucap Kuroko membalas pelukan Akashi mencoba mencari rasa aman dengan semakin mempererat pelukannya sampai ia kembali terlelap.

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari Kuroko terbangun dengan Akashi yang masih berada disisinya dengan mata terpejam, mengingatkannya akan apa yang telah terjadi semalam.

"A-Akashi-kun, bangun" Ucap Kuroko, ajaibnya hanya dengan satu kalimat ini mata dwiwarna mulai terbuka perlahan menampakkan warna merah dan emas yang menyala membuat Kuroko kembali terpesona dengan pemuda yang menyandang nama Akashi Seijuuro itu.

"Sudah pagi kah" Ucap Akashi mulai mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur yang empuk sedang Kuroko segera turun dari kasur dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri.

"Tetsuya, apa hari ini kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Akashi dengan suara bariton yang khas, melihat Kuroko di pagi buta sudah membersihkan diri tak ada alasan lain, selaian bahwa Kuroko akan pergi hari ini.

"Ah emp" Ucap Kuroko di dalam kamar mandi masih mendengar suara Akashi.

"Kemana?!"

"Menemui Chihiro-nii" Mendengar nama Chihiro bukan pertama kalinya bagi Akashi, awalnya Kurokopun hendak membatalkan niatannya, ia takut akan mimpinya menjadi kenyataan namun apapun kenyataannya dia tak boleh lari lagi, tidak boleh.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan oto-sama jadi tak bisa menemanimu, Shintaro ada kursus, Atsushi dan Daiki ada latih tanding, Ryota ada sesi pemotretan, jadi tak bisa menemani"

"Aku kesana dengan Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun"

"Tidak boleh" Rasa khawatir Kuroko akan pergi dari Mansion inipun mulai timbul.

"Eh? Akashi-kun, tapi aku harus-"

"Kalau kau tetap ingin pergi maka jangan pernah kembali lagi" Akashi pergi meninggalkan kamar tanpa melihat bagaimana reaksi dari Kuroko.

" **Wakarimashita** , kalau begitu aku tak akan kembali" Lirih Kuroko mengucapkan hampir seperti berbisik, ada rasa sakit di dada yang tak bisa ia hilangkan tangan sudah menepuk dada namun tak juga hilang. Bila kenyataan sama dengan mimpinya semalam bahwa Mayuzumi Chihiro membencinya dan bila Kuroko tetap bersikeras untuk menemuinya maka ia akan kehilangan tempat di Mansion Akashi ini, dengan begitu tak ada lagi jalan untuk kembali, pilih salah satu atau kehilangan dua-duanya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Autors note  
**

 **hiromineha:tinggal atau enggaknya Kuroko di mansion tunggu di kelanjutan chap 7 ok ^-^/**

 **Chiichan: semangat walau ini juga sedang proses pembutan one shot jadi fanfik (yang tertinggal) rada telat update hehehe~**

 **Akashi airin: ^,^ sedang di lanjut kok~ hihiiii**

 **Cvx: sudah ingat kembali kok, tapi mendingan waktu ilang ingatan, kayaknya (^6^)\ hehehe**

 **Deagitap: hahahaha arigatou udah ngingetin, tenang Chihiro-nii nya bakal muncul di chap 7 dan seterusnya kok ^^**

 **Arigatou yang udah baca follow and favorite, tunggu kelanjutannya nee~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

Kaki pemuda bersurai baby blue melangkah kecil, di sampingnya ada pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi bersurai merah dengan gradasi hitam, mulai tampak cemas dengan wajah Kuroko yang sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Oi Kuroko, apa kau baik baik saja?"

"Aku baik baik saja, seperti yang terlihat Kagami-kun"

"Tapi-"

"Aku tahu Bakagami-kun adalah baka tapi tak kusangka Bakagami-kun juga rabun"

"Oi Kuroko temeee! ngajak berantem ya, ngajak berantemmmm yaa!"

Hari itu Kuroko dan Kagami sampai di rumah sakit tempat Mayuzumi Chihiro bekerja, mimpi buruk tak menghalangi langkahnya untuk mengembalikan masalalu ke tempatnya semua memperbaiki masa sekarang dan terbentuklah masa depan yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

Pintu putih di buka perlahan setelah mendapat jawaban dari si empunya. Langkah kecil Kuroko di iringi Kagami, disambut oleh pria berambut abu yang tengah bergelut dengan begitu banyak berkas-berkas pasien.

"Hi-sashiburi Chihiro-n-ii~" Ucap Kuroko masih sedikit takut akan mimpinya yang akan menjadi nyata.

". . ." Tanpa bersuara Chihiro langsung berdiri dan beberapa berkaspun beterbangan berserakan di lantai, derap langkah keras dan tegas langsung mengarah pada Kuroko yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu bersama dengan Kagami.

"Ku-ro-ko?!"

"Maaf Chihiro-nii baru me-" Ucap Kuroko masih takut dengan respon Chihiro, akankah sama dengan mimpinya semalam, ketakutan tetaplah ketakutan walaupun dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang tenang dan dingin.

"Bodoh!" Teriakkan Chihiro membuat semua yang ada di ruangan terkejut, setelah mengatakannya ia memeluk Kuroko erat sangat erat, bahkan Kuroko sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan sang kakak sepupu, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya.

"Chi-hiro-nii?"

"Kenapa kau tak mengabariku! Kalau saja waktu itu aku ada di sisimu! Mendengar kabar bibi dan paman meninggal, rasanya nyawaku sudah di ujung tanduk! Apa lagi setelah mendengar kabar kau bunuh diri! Kuroko sekarang saat ini juga cepat jelaskan semuanya!" Ucap Chihiro berteriak sampai suaranya memenuhi ruangan sambil memeluk erat Kuroko.

"Emp" Ucap Kuroko tersenyum kecil, perasangka buruknya sedari pagi kini musnah seketika.

.

.

Setelah itu Kuroko menceritakan semuanya dari kisah awalnya sampai ke lupa ingatan sampai ia yang tinggal di Masion Akashi beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ahh, pantas saja"

"Pantas saja?"

"Pantas saja aku tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaanmu, mungkin karena pengaruh orang bernama Akashi itu. Kalau saja saat itu aku tidak ikut sebagai perwakilan rumah sakit di Amerika, aku pasti akan ada disisimu saat bibi dan paman meninggal" Ucap Chihiro menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Itu bukan salah Chihiro-nii, tolong jangan salahkan diri Chihiro-nii, kumohon"

"Saat aku kesekolah mu dan bertanya keadaanmu, mereka bilang bahwa kau melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dan begitu aku menerima kabar dimana kau di rawat aku langsung mengunjunginya, tapi kau tak ada. Pantas saja"

"Pantas saja?"

"Pantas saja, karena rumah sakit milik keluarga Midorima, keluarga Murasakibara, keluarga Aomine dan keluarga Kise ada di bawah naungan keluarga Akashi. Pantas saja susah mencari kabar mu, Kuroko" Ucap Chihiro-nii menghela napas.

"Chihiro-nii, maaf membuat Chihiro-nii khawatir" Ucap Kuroko menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Huh~ Sudahlah mulai sekarang kemaskan barang-barang mu lalu tinggallah bersamaku"

.

.

Kuroko yang mendapat persetujuan untuknya tinggal bersama dengan Kakak sepupunya kini berjalan hendak melewati pintu sampai pada.

"A-Akashi-kun?" Betapa tidak terkejut bila melihat Pemuda berambut merah menyala tengah berada di ambang pintu yang hendak di lewati oleh Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Tetsuya, sekarang juga saat ini juga kembali ke Mansion" Suara bariton yang lebih keras dan tegas dari biasanya pun di keluarkan.

"Tapi Akashi-kun"

"Oh jadi kamu yang bernama Akashi-"

"Diam! Bila kau tidak mau dengan cara baik-baik maka aku akan menggunakan cara kasar Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi yang tiba-tiba menelepon seseorang dan menyeringai tajam.

"Akashi Teme! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Kuroko?!" Tiba-tiba Kagami bersuara.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Chihiro, ku beri tahu satu hal. Mulai saat ini pemilik dari rumah sakit ini adalah keluarga Akashi, bila kau macam-macam maka bersiaplah angkat kaki dari rumah sakit ini, ah bukan maksudku dari pekerjaan ini, Mayuzumi Chihiro" Ucap Akashi membuat semua yang berada di ruangan terkejut tidak terkecuali Chihiro yang di jadikan Akashi sebagai musuh barunya.

"A-Akashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko dengan tangan yang mulai di tarik paska oleh Akashi, tentu saja Kagami tidak tinggal diam.

"Lepaskan Kuroko, oi Akashi Temeee!" Kagami mulai menarik tangan lain dari Kuroko.

"Taiga lepaskan!" Sebuah gunting pun melayang tepat ke arah tangan Kagami yang menggenggam Kuroko sebelum dengan cepat ia melepaskannya kalau tidak, maka tangan ace Seirin tersebut akan terluka cukup parah.

"Kagami-kun!" Teriak Kuroko bersamaan dengan Kagami yang menghindari gunting Akashi.

"Taiga aku juga memperingatkanmu" Ucap Akashi kemudian pergi dengan Kuroko menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu sifat Akashi menjadi lebih keras dan kejam dari sebelumnya, semua rasa ke absolute-an Akashipun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sampai pada suatu hari, Kuroko yang tengah keluar sebentar mancari udara segar tanpa di duga saat ia kembali Akashi tengah berada di ruangan Kuroko dengan mata yang tak bisa di bilang ramah.

"A-Akashi-kun kenapa ada di kamar-" Belum selesai Kuroko bertanya, Akashi sudah memotongnya dengan suara yang mengintimidasi.

"Kan sudah ku bilang jangan pernah kemana pun selagi aku tidak ada Tetsuya! Karena kau sudah melanggar maka harus di hukum, Tetsuya"

"Tapi aku hanya mencari udara saja Akashi-ku-"

"Berhentilah membuat alasan!" Tali pinggang kulit di lepas, membuat Kuroko terkejut. Belum sempat Kuroko mencerna apa yang terjadi, Akashi sudah melempar Kuroko ke atas kasur dengan kasar.

"Akhhhh!" Tali pinggang kulit milik Akashi menyentuh kasar, tubuh Kuroko masih terbungkus baju tengah terlungkup menerima cambukan demi cambukan keras yang di berikan Akashi. Tak memperdulikan Kuroko yang menahan sakit saat dicambuk oleh Akashi, hingga erangan kesakitan Kuroko mulai samar terdengar begitupun dengan kesadaran Kuroko yang mulai hilang namun tak ada niatan Akashi untuk berhenti dari memberi hukuman. Sampai pada -

.

.

"Aka-chin, tolong hentikan kasian Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara yang paling pertama mencoba menghentikan Akashi, disusul Aomine yang langsung melindungi Kuroko menjadi tameng agar Akashi tidak mengenai Kuroko lagi.

"Atsushi diam! Daiki minggi, aku belum selesai-" Belum selesai mengeluarkan perintah Midorima datang dan memegang tali pinggang yang tengah berada di antara sela-sela jari Akashi yang di gunakannya sebagai cambuk untuk menghukum Kuroko sedari tadi.

"Akashi! Apa kau sudah gila! Kuroko bisa mati bila kau terus mencambuknya nanodayo!" Mencoba menyadarkan Akashi yang tengah kabut akan amarah.

"Tetsu apa kau baik-baik saja? Oi Tetsu!"

"D-a-Darah-ssu" Ucap Kise terkejut dengan bercak darah yang mulai merembes jelas di atas baju yang tengah di pakai Kuroko, namun sayang tubuhnya sudah mati rasa untuk merasakan sakit begitupun kesadarannya yang kini telah benar-benar hilang.

Semalaman Midorima mengobati luka di punggung Kuroko yang mulai membiru, pertanda bahwa beberapa luka memar yang membuat darah membeku.

'Apa sebaiknya aku membawanya ke rumah sakit saja nanodayo?' Ucap Midorima di dalam hati, sebelum pintu kamar Kuroko yang di buka menampakan pemuda bersurai merah.

"Bagaimana lukanya, Shintaro?"

"Parah sepertinya ada beberapa lukanya yang sudah menampakkan pembekuan darah, sebaiknya Kuroko di bawa ke rumah sa-"

"Tidak! Mulai besok dia harus mengikuti sekolah"

"Oi Akashi!"

"Dia merupakan bagian dari Mansion Akashi, karna itu tidak boleh ada kecacatan baik dalam kemampuan maupun pendidikannya! Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, Shintaro"

"Bukan aku yang memanjakan Kuroko, tapi kau yang terlalu memaksanya, Akashi" Midorima pun pergi setelah selesai mengobati Kuroko yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan punggung penuh obat antiseptik dan penghilang rasa nyeri.

"Kesempurnaan adalah segalanya itu berlaku untuk Tetsuya juga!"

"Ah kau benar, dan saat Kuroko mendapatkan kesempurnaan yang kau inginkan Akashi. Maka Kuroko bukanlah Kuroko yang dulu lagi"

.

.

Dipagi hari Kuroko tengah sibuk mempersiapkan keperluannya sekolah, setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia dapat kembali mengenyam pendidikan, tak mungkin ia sia-siakan dengan beristirahat karena hukuman yang Akashi berikan kemarin bukan.

"Kuroko, apa lukanya masih terasa? Bu-bukannya aku perduli nanodayo hanya saja bila kau pingsan di-"

"Sudah tidak terasa, arigato Midorima-kun"

"Tetsu jangan memaksakan diri"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aomine-kun. Akashi-kun sudah mengabulkan keinginanku untuk bersekolah lagi saja aku sudah bersyukur, Aomine-kun"

"Kurokocchiiii~"

"Se-sesak Kise-kun"

"Aho lepaskan Tetsu-ku!"

"Hidoi-ssu, Aominecchi"

"Kuro-chin ini bento~"

"Arigatou Murasakibara-kun"

"Tetsuya ayo, hari ini kau berangkat denganku"

"Ya, Akashi-kun"

.

.

Sore hari mobil mewah kelas atas berwarna merah berhenti tepat di halaman sekolah Seirin. Pemuda berambut merah seragam putih berlambangkan sekolah kelas atas Rakuzan dengan aura yang sungguh tak ingin orang ingin mendekati sang pemuda saat ini yang tengah berjalan ke arah gymnasium sekolah Seirin.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi membuka pintu gymasium keras.

"Eh, Akashi-kun?" Ucap perempuan yang berperan sebagai pelatih di Seirin sekaligus pacar dari kapten basket Seirin saat ini yaitu Hyuga Junpei.

"Riko, dimana Tetsuya?" Ucap Akashi melihat pelatih Riko mendekat.

"Eh, Kuroko-kun sudah pulang semenjak 30 menit yang lalu"

"Hmp, apa dia bilang mau pergi kemana?"

"Etto, kalau gak salah katanya Kuroko-kun harus pulang sebelum pemilik dari tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang pulang, kalau tidak salah"

.

.

.

Kuroko Side

Kakinya berjalan ke arah Mansion Akashi secara perlahan, tanpa sempat memikirkan hal lain hanya terus berjalan mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang mulai muncul kembali pertanda efek dari obat yang di berikan Midorima sudah habis.

"Jalan ke rumah sakit Chihiro-nii juga lewat sini kalau tidak salah?"

.

.

Pintu putih di buka perlahan setelah mengetuk.

"Chi-hiro-nii, ini Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Ahh, Masuk Kuroko" Ucap Chihiro, namun yang membuat Kuroko terkejut adalah tumpukan gunung yang lebih banyak jadi yang sebelumnya.

"Chihiro-nii sedang sibuk, apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi semenjak Akashi mengambil alih rumah sakit ini banyak pejabat dan orang penting lainnya yang mulai berdatangan meminta di rujuk ke sini jadi seluruh rumah sakit menjadi seperti ini"

"Ka-kalau begitu akan aku buatkan teh?"

"Ya tolong"

"Ah Chihiro-nii, ada berkas yang-" Kuroko melihat selembar berkas yang menempel di lengan baju sang kakak sepupu hendak menolong memisahkan dari tempat menempelnya namun-

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan di tangan yang di terima, Kuroko terkejut sungguh tak pernah terfikirkan bahwa kakak sepupunya yang super protektif ini akan memukul tangannya, dan itupun di alami oleh Chihiro sama terkejut nya dengan apa yang barusan di lakukan. Efek yang di terimanya setelah 3 hari lembur berturut-turut, kepalanya menjadi kosong dan ia tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan bila tanpa sengaja melukai Kuroko lagi.

"Ma-maaf Kuroko (Chihiro menutupi wajahnya mencoba kembali fokus) tapi bisakah kau kembali besok, kurasa aku harus istirahat. Lembur selama 3 hari tentu saja membuatku hilang kendali, maaf"

"Aku tidak, apa-apa Chihiro-nii. Kalau begitu aku pamit saja"

.

.

"Aku harus segera pulang, sebelum Akashi-kun. Eh?"

Kristal putih turun dari langin beberapa saat setelah Kuroko keluar dari rumah sakit, membuat perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan dari masalah kesibukan Chihiro nii-nya dan apa yang telah di lakukan Akashi kemarin.

"Apa benar aku hanya menjadi penghambat?

Seperti yang di katakan Masaomi-san dulu?

Kalau saja aku tak muncul di hadapan Chihiro-nii, mungkin dia tak akan kekurangan istirahat seperti ini"

Disaat Kuroko yang tengah terdiam dengan bergumam seorang diri, yang lain tengah berlari menghindari salju agar tidak menggotori pakaian mereka, mencoba mencari tempat berlindung karena mulai lebatnya butiran salju yang turun dan ada juga jalan yang sudah tertutupi oleh butiran salju.

BUKKKK

"Eh? Aku seperti menabrak sesuatu tadi? Hanya perasaan" Ucap pemuda yang tanpa sengaja menabrak Kuroko hingga terjatuh ke tumpukan salju, mengingatkan kembali tubuhnya yang terluka akibat cambukan Akashi kemarin mulai terasa kembali.

Pemuda yang tak menyadari hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang tipispun kembali berlari menghindari salju tanpa mengetahui Kuroko yang terjatuh di atas salju, tanpa bisa bangun mulai tertimbun sedikit demi sedikit oleh salju, sampai pada-

"Kuroko Tetsuya kenapa tidur di atas salju kotor seperti itu" Suara yang tak asing bagi Kuroko sampai pada kesadarannya mulai hilang akibat rasa sakit perih dan dingin bercampur menjadi satu.

 **TBC**

 **Authors note**

 **Gommen minna~ baru bisa update lagi setelah 2 mingguan ya ~ (T^T)**

 **Minggu depan moga gak telat lagi ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mansion Utama Akashi side**

"Tetsuya!" Saat pintu Mansion di buka teriakan memanggil nama pemuda bersurai baby blue, mencari kesana kemari dengan mata dwi warna yang mengkilat penuh amarah.

"Oi Aksahi jangan ribut-ribut seperti itu" Suara pemuda bermata emerald yang bingung dengan tingkah kapten Kisedai tersebut.

"Shintaro dimana Tetsuya sekarang?" Masih dengan suara yang sama kerasnya.

"Ku kira kau yang menjemput Tetsu, Akashi?" Ucap Aomine memotong sebelum Midorima menjawab pertanyaan dari Akashi. Di pagi hari Akashi yang mengantar Kuroko tentu semua berfikir kalau Akashipulalah yang akan menjemputnya.

"Riko bilang Tetsuya pulang lebih awal" Semua terkejut dengan jawaban Akashi, karena bila itu benar adanya berarti saat ini tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko sekarang.

"Eh, aku dan Kise-chin pulang pertama kok~" Ucap Murasakibara memberitahu bahwa dirinya dan Kise belum melihat Kuroko sedari mereka pulang.

"Sou-ssu, waktu aku dan Murasakibaracchi pulang, kami tidak melihat Kurokocchi-ssu"

.

.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Ah mungkin itu Tetsu" Ucap Aomine berlari membuka pintu sebelum pelayan yang bertugas membuka pintu melakukan tugasnya.

"Apa ada Kuroko?" Pemuda bersurai abu dengan usia lebih tua dengan napas terengah-engah mucul.

"Kau siapa-ssu?" Ucap Kise tidak mengenali siapa yang datang.

"Aku Mayuzumi Chihiro kakak sepupu Kuroko, aku datang mau meminta maaf"

"Kuroko belum pulang nanodayo" Ucap Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Eh?" Hanya respon bingung yang tertera saat mendengar jawaban dari Midorima.

"Apa maksudmu, Chihiro-san?" Ucap Akashi sinis menatap curiga kearah kakak sepupu Kuroko.

"Tadi Kuroko ke rumah sakit, tapi itu sudah 2 jam yang lalu. Aneh mengapa Kuroko belum sampai ke sini?" Jawab Chihiro.

"Nee~ mengapa tadi kau mau minta maaf?" Ucap Murasakibara mendekati Chihiro.

Lalu Chihiro pun menceritakaan dari awal hingga akhir mengapa ia ingin meminta maaf. Semenjak dari dimana rumah sakit di beli oleh Akashi Corp mereka jadi sangat sibuk, apa lagi rumah sakit ini di tangani oleh Akashi Masaomi langsung. Karena itu lembur lebih dari 3 hari adalah hal yang biasa, namun Kuroko datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Oto-sama!" Akhirnya Akashi bisa mengerti kemana ia bisa mencari Kuroko.

* * *

"Selamat malam Oto-sama" Secepat Akashi pergi ke kediaman Utama Keluarga Akashi di Kyoto.

"Ah Seijuuro kah, apa yang membuatmu datang malam malam seperti ini?"

"Jangan pura-pura Oto-sama, dimana Tetsuya?"

"Ahh, hewan peliharaanmu yang hampir mati itu?"

" **Hewan?**

 **Peliharaan?**

 **Hampir mati?**

Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya bukanlah hewan peliharaan!"

"Bukankah hanya hewan yang di cambuk baru menuruti apa mau tuannya? Seijuuro" Sindir sang ayah.

"Tetsuya bukan hewan!"

"Walaupun kau bilang seperti itu, nyatanya kau menikmati saat menyiksanya jauh di lubuk hari mu bukan Seijuuro?"

"Tidak!"

"Seijuuro, aku adalah seorang Akashi begitupun kau. Darahku mengalir dalam darah. Karena itu apa yang ku rasakan kau pun akan merasakannya kelak. Seperti yang ku bilang dulu, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya akan menjadi batu hambatanmu, dan itu berlaku bukan hanya untuk mu tapi ini untuknya"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Kau bisa mencintainya tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengikatnya, kau bisa memilikinya tapi tak tahu bagaimana cara menaklukannya, semakin kau menjadikannya yang utama maka kau takkan tahu bagaimana cara menangani yang lainnya, dan pada akhirnya hanya dia yang terluka, baik kau sadari atau tidak"

"..."

"Kuroko Tetsuya untuk mu saat ini adalah bagai berlian yang kembali menjadi arang hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya tuk hancur"

"Sudah aku tak mau dengar pembicaraa ini, dimana Tetsuya dan jelaskan mengapa kau membawanya?"

.

.

.

"Luka bekas cambukan yang cukup parah, pembekuan darah, dehidrasi dan hipetermia karena tertimbun salju, depan rumah sakit"

"Tertimbun salju?"

"Obat penghilang rasa sakit yang diberikan Midorima sangat bagus, namun sayang memiliki waktu yang tidak lama, kurasa efek obatnya yang habis membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak, pembekuan darahnya sudah terlalu parah kalau terlambat ku bawa mungkin Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini sudah berada di kamar mayat rumah sakit"

"Dan bagaimana bisa alat rumah sakit begitu lengkap ada di sini?"

"Ah itu alatku"

"..."

"Aku tidak boleh tiba-tiba mati bukan, sebelum kau benar benar siap memegang perusahaan, Seijuuro"

Tanpa membangunkan Kuroko, beberapa perawat yang bertugas di kediaman Akashi melepaskan semua bantuan alat atas perintah Masaomi.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit Oto-sama, dan besok aku akan datang lagi" Ucap Akashi sangat berbeda dengan raut wajah saat pertama datang tadi.

"Datanglah kapanpun kau mau, Seijuuro"

.

.

.

 **"Sudah saatnya giliran aku melepaskanmu kah~, Kuroko"** Ucap Akashi dengan suara yang lirih. Mata dwi warna kini berubah menjadi merah delima yang lebut menatap penuh kasih pada sosok baby blue yang masih terkulai lemas di atas pelukan sang Akashi.

Akashi memanggil Kuroko Tetsuya dengan sebutan Kuroko dan bukan lagi Tetsuya?

Akashi mengantar Kuroko ke rumah Chihiro, menghubungi Kisedai yang lain tak lupa pula dengan Kagami Taiga ikut serta dalam hal ini. Mungkin ini adalah malah terakhir mereka bisa bersama sampai di pertemuan yang tak tahu kapan.

* * *

"Hmp, kalian semua sudah datang" Ucap Akashi memasuki rumah yang bisa di bilang cukup besar untuk ukuran pria yang tinggal seorang diri seperti Chihiro.

"Kuroko" Chihiro yang menyadari Kuroko tengah di gendong oleh Akashi.

Kuroko pun kini berpindah ke kasur, dan semua berada di ruangan yang sama.

.

"Mayuzumi-san, mulai hari ini, tolong jaga Kuroko" Ucap Akashi memandangi wajah tidur pemuda bersurai baby blue, mengelusnya lembut membuat semua bahkan terkejut dengan perubahan 180 derajat.

"Oi Akashi dimana kau menemukan Tetsu?" Ucap Aomine.

Akashi tidak mengatakan apapun sampai pada senyuman itu terukir jelas di bibirnya membuat semua terkejut, bukan senyum sinis seperti biasanya tapi senyuman tulus yang bahkan belum pernah di perlihatkan sebelumnya, seperti orang yang tengah tersenyum kepada mereka adalah orang yang berbeda.

"Mulai saat ini mungkin kita tak akan bertemu beberapa waktu kedepan

selanjutnya kita akan bertemu setelah kelulusan, karena itu kami mengembalikan Kuroko pada Miyazumi-san seperti yang harusnya kami lakukan dari awal" Ucap Akashi lagi-lagi membuat semuanya tak habis pikir dengan keputusan Akashi yang selalu di luar pemikiran. Dia yang di awal bersikeras untuk membuat Kuroko tetap tinggal bersama karena itu semua anggota Kisedai sampai harus tinggal di Mansion Akashi, tapi kini tiba-tiba dengan senyum tulusnya ia bilang ingin mengembalikan Kuroko pada Mayuzumi Chihiro? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?

"Tapi-ssu" ucap Kise, mencoba mencari penjelasan karena otak modelnya yang rata-rata walau di bilang pemain jenius dalam olahraga tak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Kita hanya kebetulan berbeda arah, kan?" Ucap Murasakibara terima-terima saja dengan keputusan Akashi.

"Kebetulan? Itu salah Murasakibara. Selain itu selama ini kita sudah di anggap sebagai satu Generasi Keajaiban, jika sudah waktunya kita pasti bertemu. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari kita, untuk membuktikannya kita harus lebih unggul daripada yang lain. Itu bukan logika, tapi kenyataan" Ucap Akashi

"Aku tidak membantahnya" Ucap Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya walau ia penasaran dengan kelajutan perihal Kuroko yang belum di jelaskan oleh Akashi.

"Lalu Kuro-chin , mungkin tidak akan memahaminya" Ucap Murasakibara memandangi wajah Kuroko yang terlelap dengan sendu seolah sebentar lagi akan terpisah oleh makanan kesukaannya.

"Tidak, tujuannya memang berbeda, tapi aku yakin kalau Kurokolah yang akan menyatukan kita semua dan ini berlaku pada Kagami juga" Ucap Akashi langsung memandang ke arah Kagami yang berada tak jauh dari Aomine.

"Oii Kagami tolong jaga Tetsu-ku sampai dengan pertemuan selanjutnya" Ucap Aomine menyodorkan genggaman dan di balas oleh Kagami sama seperti yang mereka biasa lakukan pada Kuroko.

"Ahhh! tentu saja" Kagami menyanggupi.

"Oiya kapan kira-kira kita semua akan bertemu lagi dengan Kurokocchi-ssu, kalau aku kangen bagaimana-ssu? Akashicchi?" Rengek Kise yang mencari tempat mengaduan karena sebentar lagi ia tak akan bertemu dengan Kuroko untuk waktu yang tak di ketahui.

"Kise, berhenti merengek! Semua yang ada di ruangan ini menyukai Kuroko semua berperasaan sama, kau laki-laki bukan, karena itu tahan!" Akashi sudah mulai kesal dengan tingkah manja Kise yang tak tahu tempat.

"Benar kata Kise-chin, setelah perpisahan ini, kapan kita semua bisa bertemu dengan Kuro-chin lagi?Nee~" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Sampai waku yang tak di perkirakan nanodayo" Ucap Midorima yang membenarkan kacamatanya dengan kabut yang menutupi lensa seolah tahu mata emerald tengah bersedih dan tak ingin di tunjukan.

"Hmp, itu salah Midorima. Kita akan bertemu lagi, hanya sampai Kuroko juga memiliki perasaan kehilangan sama seperti yang kita miliki saat kita semua tak berada di sisinya" Ucap Akashi kembali tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kagami!" Protes Aomine.

"Aomine temeee" Sudah senang karena dirinya, bisa berada di sisi sang bayangan di saat pada Kisedai tidak ada lagi di sisi Kuroko.

"Tentu saja ada konsekuensinya bila Kagami mendahului kami semua, Kagami boleh berada di sisi Kuroko tapi tidak boleh menyentuhnya, mengatakan suka padanya ataupun mencari kesempatan saat kami semua tidak di sisi Kuroko, hmpp!" Ucap Akashi dengan senyum namun perkataan halus yang seperti ancaman kematian bagi Kagami dan yang mendengarnya.

"Osuuuu!" Jawaban Kagami yang berarti iapun menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

Saat di mana Kuroko terbangun adalah ruangan asing yang tak ia kenali sampai sang kakak sepupu datang dan menjelaskan semua, perihal kepindahannya yang selanjutnya akan tinggal bersama di rumah ini seperti rencana sebelum sebelumnya, maupun mengenai Kisedai yang kini tak akan Kuroko temui untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Eh? Mereka semua pergi?"

"Bukan pergi Kuroko, tapi sekarang bukankah giliran kamu yang menunjukan pada mereka?"

"Menunjukan apa Chihiro-nii?"

"Apa yang di inginkan Kuroko pada mereka? Musuhkah? Teman kah atau?"

"Eh?" Perkataan Chihiro membuat beberapa perasaan aneh, yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia sadari sebelumnya, perasaan asing yang tak nyaman?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

5 Tahun sudah berlalu semenjak perpisahan sepihak itu, dan kini Kuroko tidak lagi tinggal di rumah Chihiro karena beberapa waktu yang lalu Chihiro melangsungkan pernikahan, karena itulah Kuroko tinggal bersama Kagami Taiga yang kini telah berprofesi sebagai chef di restoran kelas atas namun tak jarang pula, ia menghabiskan waktu mengikuti street basketball bersama dengan Kuroko dan alumni Seirin yang lain.

Pagi itu Kuroko yang masih tertidur pulas karena semalaman begadang menyelesaikan novelnya, sebab dedlinenya sudah hampir tiba harus membangunkan si putri tidur bersurai baby blue.

"Oi Kuroko bangun"

"Enggg Kagami-kun"

"Sarapan sudah aku buatkan, surat kabar sudah aku taruh di tempat biasa, aku berangkat kerja dulu. Oiiii Kuroko Teme jangan tidur lagiiiiii"

Setelah Kagami berangkat kerja, Kuroko menyantap sarapannya sambil memilah milah surat kabar yang hendak di baca sampai pada mata aquamarinenya hanya terpaku pada sebuah undangan? Sup miso buatan Kagami menjadi terbengkalai mengingat saat ini Kuroko tengah menatap tajam pada undangan pernikahan, dengan perlahan ia membaca tulisan di depannya.

* * *

 **Penyelenggara :**

 **Akashi Seijuuro**

 **Midorima Shintaro**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

 **Aomine Daiki**

 **Kise Ryota**

 **di selenggarakan di Hotel XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Jam XXXX s/d XXXX**

Sangat terkejutnya sampai menyenggol sup miso dan tumpah ke undangan akibatnya Kuroko belum sempat membaca isi undangannya, misalnya tidak basah oleh sup miso pun Kuroko tidak yakin ia akan sanggup membaca isinya.

Pikirannya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan undangan pernikahan sejak tadi.

Mengapa di undangan pernikahan tertulis nama para Kisedai?

Mengapa ia tak mencari Kisedai sejak dulu malah menunggu lulus baru berniat mencari mereka?

Dan kini semua menjadi sia-sia

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Gomen minna telat lagiiii, habis bingung gimana caranya biar fanfiknya waaaawwwwww gitu ^^ hahah ternyata cuman bisa segini untuk ep 8, makasih yang udah review, favorite dan follow minna ^^  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

Kuroko yang tak bisa berfikir panjang segera bersiap ke tempat pesta pernikahan tersebut di selenggarakan, tidak lupa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu pada Kagami sebelum meninggalkan kediaman.

Tutt Tutt Tutt

"Moshi-moshi Kagami-kun" Ucap pemuda bersurai baby blue mencoba mengendalikan diri.

"Yo ada apa Kuroko? Aku masih di jalan"

"Ah, kalau begitu aku hanya mau memberi tahu kalau aku mau keluar"

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Hotel XXXXXXX, tadi aku melihat undangan pernikahan Kiseki no Sedai"

"A-Apa? Kapan dan dimana?" Panik Kagami sedikit berteriak.

"Tadi pagi di bawah surat kabar yang Kagami-kun letakan di atas meja"

"Jadi apa yang mau kau lakukan Kuroko?"

"Aku akan ke sana dan menghentikan pernikahan mereka"

"O-Oi apa kau sudah gila Kuroko?"

"Aku tetap harus menghentikannya"

"Tu-tunggu di rumah, aku kembali sekarang. Kita kesana bersama!"

"Eh tapi Kagami-kun-?"

TTuutt Ttuuttt TTuutt

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Kagami muncul dan mereka berdua bergegas ke hotel tempat pernikahan yang tertera di undangan.

Di hotel XXXXXXXXXXX

Tampak orang orang penting sudah mulai berdatangan, namun anehnya banyak di antaranya yang Kuroko kenal dan mereka kebanyakan adalah alumni dari anggota klub basket Teiko. Namun yang membuat Kuroko tak kalah terkejut adalah penampilan saat ini Akashi Seijuuro sang kapten dari Teiko dulu, kini dengan toxedo putih khas pernikahan rambut merah yang mulai panjang di sisir ke belakang menampilkan sosok dewasa seorang pria yang tengah memegang kotak cincin pernikahan.

Langkah kaki bersama dengan Kagami mencoba mendekati walau panas dingin terus mendera, seakan ada rollcoster di dalam perut Kuroko, tapi tak menggetarkan langkahnya tuk terus mendekati sang Akashi.

"Shin-channnn~" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara asing memanggil pria bersurai emerald yang sangat di kenalnya dengan nama depannya?

"Takao, berisik. Ada apa lagi nanodayo, bukannya aku perduli nanodayo hanya saja sedari tadi kau selalu berisik jadi aku bertanya nanoday?!" Ucap pria bersurai emerald dengan tangan membenarkan bingkai kaca mata.

"Kenapa aku juga harus pakai pakaian ini"

"Huh Bakaoo, kau di sini untuk menemaniku, jangan sampai kau membuatku malu dengan pakaian yang tidak pantasmu itu nanodayo" Kuroko yang berada tidak jauh dari merekapun mendengar perbincangan teman lamanya entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyerang dan iapun tak tahu mengapa. Perasaan yang sama saat ia melihat Akashi memegang kotak cincin pernikahan tadi.

 **'Menemani? Apakah yang di maksudnya menemaninya selamanya setelah pernikahan?' Batin Kuroko.**

"Kuroko itu Midorima bukan, ayo kesana" Tiba-tiba Kagami bersuara membuat perhatian sekitar tersita dengan suaranya yang keras, dan tentu saja itu cukup untuk di dengar oleh Midorima dan pemuda yang benama Takao, sungguh saat itu ingin sekali Kuroko meng ignite pass Kagami dengan sangat amat keras karena kebodohannya.

"Bakagami!" Kuroko berlari sambil menarik tangan Kagami dan tanpa di sangka melewati kerubunan yang mengitari Akashi dan mata delima Akashi berpapasan dengan aquamarine namun tidak menghentikan langkah sang bayangan bahkan Kuroko berlari semakin cepat.

"O-Oi Kuroko sudah berhentiii" Kagami yang bingung dengan reaksi Kuroko, tiba-tiba mengajaknya berlari padahal alasan mereka ke sini adalah untuk bertemu dengan para Kisedai bukan.

"Hahh hahh hahhh (mencoba mengatur nafas) Kagami-kun kenapa begitu bodohh, benar benar Bakagami-kun!"

"Kuroko Temeeee!"

"I-itai desu" Kuroko kesakitan tanpa ekspresi dengan tangan Kagami yang tengah meremas kepala bersurai baby bluenya.

.

.

Bukkkk Bukkkk

Tiba tiba terdengar suara sesuatu terjatuh

"Sempai hidoi-ssu~" Suara cempreng yang tentu mereka berdua kenal, Kise Ryota yang tengah terjatuh di atas kapet mewah hotel tak jauh dari mereka berdiri saat ini dengan kaki pria lain yang masih nyaman bersarang di atas punggung sang model internasional itu.

"Kise apa-apaan ini, tiba-tiba membawaku ke tempat pernikahan seperti ini. Aku sangat sibuk tahu!"

"Kasamatsu senpai, hidoi-ssu. Habis yang lain membawa pada membawa pasangan hanya aku yang tidak-ssu" Rengek pria berambut blonde dengan air mata yang mengalir seperti air terjun.

"Kise-kun?" Tanpa sadar Kuroko yang sadar memanggil pria bersurai blonde itupun segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Ku-rokocchi?" Kise yang terkejut mendengar suara Kuroko langsung memandang dari arah suara datang, mata crimson pun bertemu dengan aquamarine.

"Hi-hisashiburi Kise-kun" Ucap Kuroko sedikit canggung melihat penampilan seorang Kise Ryota dengan poni setengah di depan menutup mata dan sisa rambutnya di style ke belakang menampakkan penampilan seorang pria dewasa yang sangat amat bermode.

"Kuroko? Kuroko, yang kau ceritakan itu Kise?" Ucap pria lain yang tak lagi menginjak Kise.

"Iya-ssu" Kise sudah kembali berdiri dengan masih menampakan wajah terkejutnya.

"Kalau begitu sampai-" Belum selesai Kuroko berbicara, tangannya sudah di genggam oleh Kise dan di tarik ke dalam pelukan mautnya yang 5 tahun lalu selalu di berikan pada Kuroko.

"Ki-Kise-kun Kurushi~" Kuroko yang sesak mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Kurokocchi kenapa lama sekali-ssu!" Suara Kise yang biasanya merengek dengan keras dan nyaring kini begitu lirih dan bergetar, membuat Kuroko tidak lagi mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

"Lama?"

"Selama 5 tahun ini kenapa Kurokocchi tidak mencari kami-ssu, aku sudah menunggu selama 5 tahun-ssu. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Kurokocchi kehilangan kami-ssu, apa karena sudah ada Kagamicchi di samping Kurokocchi jadi Kurokocchi tidak membutuhkan kami lagi-ssu"

"OOIIII!" Kagami tidak terima menjadi penyebab Kuroko tidak berusaha mencari para Kisedai.

"Bu-" Belum selesai Kuroko menjawab semua pertanyaan seorang Kise yang tengah merindu pada dirinya.

"Eh Taiga?" Datang dua pria dewasa yang satu mengenakan kalung dengan mata cincin yang sama dengan Kagami dan satu lagi adalah pria titan bersurai lavender yang tentu semua tahu siapa namanya Murasakibara Atsushi sang center tertinggi di sepangjang sejarah Teiko.

.

.

"Tatsuya? Bagaimana ada sini?" Ucap Kagami terkejut bukan main kakak sepupunya bisa ada di tempat ini.

"Aku di ajak ke pernikahan ini tentunya" Jawab pria manis yang ternyata bernama Himuro Tatsuya itu.

 **'Di ajak ke pernikahan? Apakah maksudnya diajak menikah' Batin Kuroko.**

"Are Kuro-chin kok bisa ada di sini?" Ucap sang titan menampakan suaranya.

"Domo Murasakibara-kun" Kini Kuroko sudah terlepas dari pelukan Kise dan mulai memandangi Murasakibara yang sangat berbeda dengan Murasakibara yang dia kenal dulu, rambut yang lebih pendek dari saat dulu ia kenal dan di sisir rapih ke belakang tidak seperti dahulu yang di biarkan terurai dengan berantakan atau di ikat asal.

"Apakah kalian akan melangsungkan per-" Belum selesai Kuroko bertanya.

"Tetsu? Kau Tetsu kan, ahhhh benar Tetsu" Pemuda bersurai navy blue dengan rambut dan kulit yang tak jauh berbeda dengan dahulu tentu saja langsung dapat dikenali dengan mudah oleh Kuroko.

"A-omine-kun"

"Ahh Akashi yang mengundangmu datang pasti"

"Eh?"

 **'Apa maksudnya aku harusnya tidak di inginkan di sini Aomine-kun?'**

"Kagamicchi selama kami gak ada apa yang kau lakukan pada Kurokocchi-ssu! Jujur-ssu"

"Kise Temee! Aku gak melakukan apa-apa, hanya sekarang kami tinggal bersama aja"

"APAAAAA!" Ucap Aomine langsung mendekati Kagami.

"Are, Kuro-chin menghilang?" Ucap Murasakibara dengan suara malas andalannya.

"KUROKOOOOO/KUROKOCCHI/TETSU!?"

"Kalian terlalu berisik nanodayo" Datang entah dari mana Kapten dan wakil kapten Teiko dulu.

"Hmp, sepertinya ada yang salah paham lagi" Ucap Akashi merdehem.

.

.

.

"Mereka semua sungguh menyebalkan!" Runtuk Kuroko sedikit menampilkan ekspresi kesalnya di atas wajah baby facenya yang datar.

Buuukkkk!

"Aduh" Terdengar suara rintihan lembut dari mulut wanita yang tak sengaja di tabrak Kuroko beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Goo-gomennasai, apa anda baik baik saja" Kuroko yang terkejut, karena wanita yang ditabraknya berpakaian putih bak pengantin senada dengan yang di kenapa para Kisedai dan teman yang di bawa Kisedai tadi.

"Te-Tetsu-kun?" Ucap wanita di dalam tudung putih penutup wajah namun suaranya cukup terdengar oleh Kuroko yang bingun bagaimana wanita di depannya mengetahui nama nya.

"Ano dochira sama desuka?" Ucap Kuroko memiringkan wajahnya.

"Tetsu-kunnnnn" Tiba tiba wanita itu membuka tudungnya dan langsung menerjang Kuroko hingga mereka berdua terjatuh karena Kuroko yang tak mampu menopang berat lawan bicaranya.

"Ehh, Mo-moi-san?"

.

.

.

Di tempat Kisedai dan Kagami

"Oi, Akashi apa kau tahu ini akan terjadi nanodayo" Ucap Midorima sedikit kesal dengan kemampuan Akashi yang seolah mempu memprediksi puluhan langkah ke depan.

"Hmp Kurasa" Akashipun menyetujui apa yang di keluarkan Midorima tadi.

"Nee Shin-chan apa maksudnya itu?" Takao berbisik pada pria bersurai emarald itu dengan sedikit berjinjit.

"Huhh, maksudnya adalah Akashi sudah tahu bahwa Kuroko pasti datang ke pesta ini dan akan berakhir seperti ini nanodayo"

"Ehhh, chotooo koee yoo Shin-chan (menakutkan)"

"Berisik Bakao, bisakah kau diam atau bersiaplah pulang hanya tinggal nama, bila kau berbicara aneh lagi nanodayo" Mendengar penjelasan Midorima Takao hanya bisa menelan ludah ketakutan.

"Nah sekarang bagaimana kita menemukan Kurokocchi?"

"Aku akan mencarinya" Ucap Kagami mulai berlari sebelum-

"Aomine hentikan Kagami" Ucapan dari si pemilik mata delima itu tak se dingin heterokromnya yang dulu namun cukup untuk membuat Kisedai menghormati dan menuruti semua peritah yang di berikannya.

"Oi, Bakagami. Berhenti kita semua akan mencari Tetsu, jadi jangan gegabah! Aho"

"Tapi-" Kagami masih belum bisa tenang walau Aomine mencoba menjelaskannya.

"Kau mau mencarinya kemana, apa ke seluruh hotel?" Ucap Akashi tanpa senyum dengan suara meremehkan.

"I-itu" Benar juga yang di katakan Akashi, tidak mungkin ia mencari ke seluruh hotel bukan.

"Lalu sekarang kita cari dimana, Aka-chin" Ucap Pria titan yang mulai angkat suara.

"Hmp, kalau begitu, kita cari di ruang pesta pernikahan dan lobi saja. Kuroko datang ke sini tentu untuk bertemu kita, tak mungkin ia pulang dengan tangan kosong tanpa penjelasan bukan" Ucap Akashi mulai kembali serius.

.

.

Kuroko Side

Kecanggungan tengah di alami antara Momoi dan Kuroko yang berada di lobi hotel dekat tempat pernikahan, berjala beriringan seolah mengantar seorang yang akan memulai kehidupan barunya, namun bagi Kuroko ia seperti menjemput akhir dari kisah hidupnya.

"Ano, Momoi-san. Selamat atas pernikahannya dan salamkan salamku pada yang lain, semoga kalian semua ba-hagia" Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir, tak terasa di pipi namun dada sesak menusuk di jantung.

"Ehhh Tetsu-kun? Kalian? Apa maksud Tetsu-kun? Ehhh jangan menangis Tetsu-kun"

"Bu-bukankah Momoi-san akan menikah dengan salah satu Kiseki no Sedai?" Ucap Kuroko lirih masih dengan air mata mengalir.

"Eh? Mana mungkin, Tetsu-kunnnnn moooo"

"Eh?" Air mata tiba-tiba berhenti mengalir.

"Orang yang akan aku nikahi itu Nijimura Shuzo-san, kapten sebelum Akashi-kun"

"Eh?"

"Hmp ya ampun, bahkan akupun kesulitan untuk memprediksi apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kuroko" Akashi yang muncul di balik punggung Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroko dengan tangan memeluk tubuh pria bersurai baby blue, yang tak bergerak sama sekali.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

"Hmp, biasakah diam sebentar Kuroko. Biarkan aku bersandar, 5 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menguji kesabaranku. Ahh lelahnya" Kalimat pertama yang di tujukan Akashi pada Kuroko setelah 5 tahun belakangan ini tak bertemu.

"Gomen~"

"Kurokocchi! Kuro-chin~!Kuroko!Tetsu !Kuroko!" Semua anggota Kisedai dan Kagami berlari mendekati tempat Kuroko Akashi dan Momoi berdiri saat ini.

"Oi Akashi sekarang bukan waktunya bermain-main nanodayo, acara-" Ucap Midorima melangkah.

"Main-main katamu Shintaro? Eh Ottoo" Ucap Akashi seperti keceplosan.

"A-kashi-kun" Tiba tiba semua menjadi dingin, aura Akashi tadi seketika seperti Akashi yang dulu yang pernah menyikanya tapi langsung hilang entah seperti angin lewat.

"Hampir saja, aku tidak main-main Midorima. Hampir saja" Ucap Akashi melepaskan pelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Momoi dan membawanya ke tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan.

"..." Tangan bergerak sendiri, Kaki melangkah sendiri, pikiran tak mampu lagi mencerna apa yang dilakukan oleh dirinya sendiri, namun tangan Kuroko terlanjur menggenggam keras Akashi yang membawa Momoi ke dalam ruang pesta.

"Ku-roko?"

"Ah go-gomen" Kuroko langsung melepas tangannya setelah mendengar Akashi menyebut namanya. Namun tentu kejadian langka ini tidak di lewatkan oleh sang Akashi, biasanya Akashi yang mengejar Kuroko kini Kuroko sendiri yang mencoba meraihnya mana mungkin dirinya melepaskan Kuroko begitu saja.

"Hmpp, aku juga mencintai mu" Senyum tulus penuh arti terpendam pun di keluarkan.

"Eh ap-" Belum selesai Kuroko berbicara Akashi melepaskan Momoi dan menarik Kuroko dalam ciuman dalamnya semakin dalam dan dalam.

Kuroko mencoba melepaskan diri namun setiap ia melonggar pelukan dan ciuman Akashi, maka Kuroko akan di tarik kembali semakin dalam dari ciuman yang sebelumnya. Nafas mulai habis sentuhan, jilatan gigitan semua memabukkan melebihi kehebatan ciuman Aomine, seperti melampiaskan kemarahan dan kasih sayang secara bersamaan, namun Kuroko tak mampu lagi bertahan sampai kaki dan tangannya tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Hahhh hahhh hahhh" Kuroko yang terlanjur melemas menyandarkan diri pada Akashi, semua yang ada di samping mereka tak berkata barang sedikitpun, hanya suara deru nafas Kuroko yang habis saja, memenuhi lobi hotel.

"A-k" Belum selesai Kuroko Berbicara.

"Jangan bicara lagi, istirahat lah" Ucap Akashi menggendong Kuroko, dan ia hanya bisa menuruti perintah sang Akashi, dengan menutup mata.

"Empp~" Keadaan saat ini hening tak ada yang bersuara barang satupun sampai Kuroko benar benar terlelap.

.

.

.

Wajah manis yang terlelah mata aquamarine yang tertutup menyembunyikan dari dunia keindahan bulan biru, surai yang terurai menambah keindahan lekukan warna baby blue, sampai pada waktunya sang pangeran tidur terbangun.

"Ano? Ini dimana?" Kuroko Tetsuya terbangun di kamar mewah tanpa ada seorang pun, tempat asing yang bahkan dirinya tak kenal barang satupun?

 **'Eh apa ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya'**

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

"Ano? Ini dimana?" Kuroko Tetsuya terbangun di kamar mewah tanpa ada seorang pun, tempat asing yang bahkan dirinya tak kenal barang satupun?

'Eh apa ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya'

Pintu terbuka sosok pria bersurai merah senada dengan mata delimanya melangkah pelan menuju Kuroko.

"Kau sudah bangun Kuroko"

"Emp, Akashi-kun ini-" Belum selesai bicara Akashi sudah memeluk Kuroko lagi dan lagi.

"Mulai sekarang semua akan kembali seperti semula"

"Eh? Maksud Akashi-kun?"

"Akashicchi persiapannya sudah selesai" Tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai blonde membuka pintu ruangan tanpa mengetuk dengan wajah yang berseri seri sampai-

"Bag-"

DORRRR! DORR!

"Akashi-kun suara apa itu" Kuroko tampak sedikit panik.

"Kise jaga Kuroko, biar aku akan melihat keadaan"

"Tidak, biarkan aku ikut, Akashi-kun"

"Benar kata Kurokocchi, akan berbahaya bila Akashicchi sendiri memeriksa"

Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga dengan Kuroko berada di paling berakang berjalan menuju ruangan yang ternyata mereka masih berada di Hotel tempat pernikahan Momoi namun ini sudah lewat sehari dari hari pernikahan Momoi dan Nijimura-san.

Ternyata rencananya Akashi hendak mengadakan acara pernikahan kedua setelah Momoi dengan pengantinnya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, namun suara tembakan tadi adalah di luar dari rencannanya dan apa yang mereka temui saat itu adalah-

"KAGAMI-KUN!" Darah segar keluar dari leher Kagami yang sudah terkapar dengan berbagai peralatan pernikahan bersimbah darah di lantai, sedang tak jauh dari Kagami, ada Midorima yang tengah menahan pendarahan akibat luka tembak di lengan sebelah kanan namun tak separah Kagami.

"Bodoh jangan mende-ekhh kat" Ucap Kagami terbatuk darah, melihat Kuroko sudah berlari mendekati tubuhnya yang mulai mati rasa.

"Kagami-kun bertahanlah, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko yang tak bisa berbuat banyak hanya mencoba menahan luka pada leher Kagami agar tidak mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak dari ini.

"Wah wah, lihat siapa ini, yang datang. Akashi Seijuuro -sama dan Kise Ryota-kun dan~ pemuda yang menjadi penyebab hancurnya perusahaan Haizaki. Hahahaha" Pria yang berada sedikit jauh dari mereka dengan wajah tak asing namun dengan penampilan baru, senjata api di tangan dan berbagai senjata tajam lainnya di saku melengkapi si penyebab Midorima dan Kagami terluka parah.

"Hmp jadi ini adalah ulahmu Haizaki Shogo"

"Cihh! Dimana Aominecchi dan Murasakibaracchi, tadi saat aku pergi mereka masih ada di sini-ssu!"

"Ahh mereka berdua, bila mengamuk di sini rencanaku bisa gawat bukan. Orang-orangku mungkin sudah menghabisi mereka saat ini" Mendengar hal itu tentu rasa nekat Kuroko telah menutupi nalar, kilatan air amarah tanpak jelas pada mata aquamarine-nya.

Langkah kaki secepat kilat dan karena hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang tipis untuk sesaat Haizaki tak merasakan acaman akan datang tepat di depan matanya hingga sampai beberapa detik sebelum ignite pass Kuroko mengenainya.

DORR

Terdengar suara tembakan ke tiga dari senjata api yang di bawa Haizaki, darah segar lagi-lagi mengalir.

"Kuroko! Kuroko! Kurokocchi!" Raut panik tampak jelas saat Akashi, Kise dan Midorima melihat aliran merah membasahi kening Kuroko. Namun Kagami sudah tak sadarkan diri karena ia sudah kehabisan banyak darah.

"Kau yang mengebabkan Perusahaanku hancur Kuroko Tetsuya!" Bentak Haizaki mendekati Kuroko yang terhempas ke lantai.

"..." Ternyata Kuroko tidak terkena Peluru hanya tergores saja, dan itu justru membuat Haizaki geram.

"Cih tidak kena, sekarang tentu saja tidak akan meleset lagi" Di tempelkannya pistol itu tepat di kening penuh darah yang mengalir, dan Kuroko hanya bisa meringis dengan mata aquamarine yang mengkilat mengobarkan api amarah.

"Kurokocchi!"

DORRR

Tentu saja saat itu tidak hanya Haizaki yang memegang sejata, beberapa diantara Kisedai ada yang membawanya dan salah satunya adalah Kise Ryota.

Tembakan si Copy cat dari Teiko ini tepat mengenai lengan Haizaki yang mencengkram Kuroko tadi.

"Aghhhhh! Siallllll, lagi-lagi kau Ryota!" Bentak Haizaki melempar Kuroko dengan kasar.

"Kuroko" dan memanfaat kesempatan ini di pakai untuk menjauhkan Kuroko dari Haizaki.

"Kau kira hanya kau yang membawa senjata-ssu, jangan bodoh-ssu!" Ucap Kise berada di depan Haizaki sedang Akashi sudah menyelamatkan Kuroko.

"Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam nanodayo" Pria yang bersurai emerald itu sudah bisa bergerak ternyata selah membalut sendiri lengannya yang terkena luka tembak dengan kain seadanya.

"Kuroko apa kau bisa jalan?" Ucap Akashi.

"E-mp" Namun sangat tampak Kuroko hanya mencoba menguatkan diri.

"Midorima bawa Kuroko pergi dan segera obati"

"Wah wah berani sekali"

"Haizaki, kesalahan pertama yang kau lakukan adalah memisahkan Kise dengan Aomine, karena hanya Aomine yang mampu membuat Kise tidak mengamuk saat ini dan yang ke dua adalah membiarkan Murasakibara mengamuk di tempat lain, ketiga adalah berani melukai Kuroko **KAMI**. Kurasa kau tak akan bisa keluar dari ruangan ini hidup-hidup" Seringai Akashi sama seperti ia yang dulu pun tampak jelas terukir.

"Coba-" Belum selesai Haizaki menjawab tiba-tiba.

BUKKKKK BUKKKK

Pintu terbuka paksa tampak pria bersurai navy blue dan lavender datang bersamaan, namun juga berhias luka dan darah di wajah tentu membuat Kuroko tidak tinggal diam.

Aomine yang muncul dengan hidung yang berdarah mungkin bekas perkelahian beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan orang suruhan Haizaki, dan Murasakibara yang terluka di pipi sebelah kiri seperti tergores sesuatu.

"Aomine-kun? Murasakibara-kun?" Masih dalam pelukan Midorima dan Akashi.

"Tetsu! Kuro-chin!"

"Ao-" Belum selesai Kise berbicara, karena dirinya berada tak jauh dari Haizaki namun melihat Aomine dan Murasakibara datang fokusnyapun terbuyarkan sekertika.

BUKKKKKKKKK

Wajah tampannya terhantap pukulan telak Haizaki, yang tak ingin buang buang peluru karena hanya tersisa beberapa butir saja, sedangkan anak buahnya belum ada yang kembali satupun.

"Kise!" Ucap Aomine.

Darah segarpun mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, di hapus oleh tangan dengan mata crimsonnya yang tampas buas, menatap kembali Haizaki.

"Nee~ Aominecchi"

"Huh! Lakukan" Ucap Aomine seolah mengetahui apa yang di pikirkan Kise saat itu.

Tiba-tiba aura Kise tampak sangat berbeda, bahkan bisa di bilang hampir menyerupai Aomine bila saat marah, senjata di genggam erat Haizakipun sadar akan Kise yang di depannya saat ini sangat berbeda dengan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Namun Haizaki yang kehabisan ide apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, mulai berfikir walau dirinya mati setidaknya-

DORRRR

DORRRR

Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Aomine terkejut dengan arah tembakan Haizaki, Kise menembak Haizaki tepat menembus tempurung kepalanya sedangkan Haizaki bukannya mengarahkan pada Kise ataupun Akashi.

Peluru Haizaki tepat mengarah pada Kuroko yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Akashi yang berada pada jalur peluru paling dekat mencoba melindungi Kuroko dengan tangannya namun peluru tetap menembus hingga jalurnya berubah ke atas mengenai-

"Akashi!" Mata kiri sang Kapten Kisedai.

"..."Haizaki yang mati seketika, berbeda dengan Akashi yang tak bersuara apapun hanya menutup mata kirinya yang terkena luka tembakan, mata kanannya menatap tajam lurus mengarah pada jasad Haizaki yang sudah tergeletak di lantai.

.

.

.

Mata Aquamarine mulai kembali terbuka secara perlahan, namun perban di kepala menunjukan dirinya bahwa kejadian beberapa waktu lalu bukanlah mimpi.

"Eh ini?" Kuroko yang menyadari tempat dirinya terbangun bukanlah ruangan asing yang belum ia tempati, justru ia sangat mengenal ruangan ini. Ruangan yang sama dengan saat dirinya dulu amnesia. Mansion Akashi yang ada di Tokyo.

"Kau sudah bangun Kuroko? Senyuman manis tampak terukir di wajah Akashi, namun hanya keterkejutan Kuroko sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Akashi tadi.

"A-kashi-kun?" Kuroko yang sadar akan perbedaan wajah Akashi, kini berbalut perban sama dengan dirinya. Hanya saja Mata kiri Akashi yang kini tengah di perban berbeda dengan Kuroko yang mendapatkan luka ringan, Akashi dan Kagami harus menjalani operasi, Midorima pun menjalani operasi namun ia hanya melakukan operasi yang terbilang kecil tidak seperti Kagami dan Akashi.

"Yang lain dan orang itu?"

"Tenanglah Kuroko, semua selamat" Dan Akashipun menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Dari Kise yang menembak mati Haizaki di tempat sampai pada operasi luka yang di alami Kagami dan para Kisedai lainnya.

"Eh, apa Kise-kun akan baik-baik saja?" Maksud Kuroko adalah tidak akan terjerat hukuman atas pembunuhan Haizaki ini.

"Berdasarkan Undang-Undang, Penculikan, melukai petugas yang berwenang (Aomine adalah polisi yang memiliki pangkat) dan melakukan pembunuhan berencana akan di jatuhi hukuman mati karena itu Kise minta ijin pada Aomine, menembak mati Haizaki di tempat"

"Begitu~, Kagami-kun ?"

"Dia sudah siuman, habis sarapan mari kita jenguk"

"Emp"

.

.

Kuroko yang di tinggal berdua hanya dengan Akashi di Mansion. Sedang Kuroko yang pagi hari belum makan semenjak kejadian itu-

KRUEEEKKKK

"Kuroko tampaknya kau lapar?" Ucap Akashi sedikit menyunggingkan senyum yang hanya sedikit tampak namun mempesona.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus masak telur rebus" Ucap Kuroko

"Telur rebus?"

"Bila merebus telur aku tak akan kalah"

"Hmp, telur rebus" Ucap Akashi sedikit meremehkan.

"Memang Akashi-kun bisa masak apa?"

"Tofu, sop tofu aku takkan kalah"

"..." Dan pagi hari itu menjadi pertandingan atara masak telur rebus dan sup tofu. Karena itulah yang makan hanya dua orang namun mereka memasak terlalu banyak, tetapi bila tidak di habiskan maka hanya akan di buang. Midorima masih di Rumah Sakit, Murasakibara sedang ada acara masak internasional di Akita, Aomine tengah mengurus berkas berkas kejahatan Haizaki, dan Kise tengah mengobati wajahnya karena ia seorang Model internasional dan Pilot secara bersamaan, dan Kagami masih berada di Rumah sakit Midorima karena lukanya belum di perbolehkan untuk pulang. Kuroko yang makannya sangat sedikit tidak mungkin menghabisakan semua.

"Bagaimana ini Akashi-kun?"

"Hmp, tenanglah. Biar aku yang menghabiskan, jadi jangan memasang wajah yang seperti itu"

"Emp"

.

.

.

Namun selang beberapa jam setelah makan, di saat Akashi dan Kuroko hendak berangkat ke Rumah sakit.

"Eghhhhh"

"A-Akashi-kun?" Akashi yang tiba-tiba terjatuh memegangi perutnya seolah kesakitan.

Dengan bantuan para pelayan dan supir, Akashipun di bawa ke Rumah Sakit Midorima (=,=") Mau mengejenguk malah jadi yang di jenguk?

.

.

.

"Tenanglah Kuroko, Akashi hanya kebanyakan makan nanodayo, setelah minum obat dan beristirahat dia akan baik baik saja nanodayo"

"Emp, terima kasih Midorima-kun"

"..."Midorima mendekati Kuroko mengusap kepalanya lembut.

BUKKK

Tiba-tiba pintu di buka tampaklah pria bertubuh sama tinggi dengan Midorima dengan surai merah bergerasi hitam dengan selang inpus di tangan.

"Kuroko apa kau baik-baik saja, ku dengar kau tiba-tiba pingsan?!"

"Bukan aku Kagami-kun, tapi Akashi-kun yang sakit"

"EH?"

"BAAAKAAAGAAAMIIIIIIII!KEMBALI KE RUANGANMU NANODAYOOOO!" Tiba tiba Midorima yang geram melihat pasiennya yang beberapa waktu lalu habis menjalankan operasi sudah berkeliaran dengan bebasnya tanpa pengawasan.

"Shin-chan~ ada pasien gawat darurat butuh penanganan segera" Tiba tiba pria yang waktu pesta pernikahan Momoi datang bersama Midorima muncul, tenyata ia adalah asisten dokter di Rumah Sakit ini.

"Ah, baiklah. Takao awasi Kagami, agar segera kembali ke ruangannya-nanodayo" Ucap Midorima segera ke ruang gawat darurat.

"Osuuu" Akashi yang tengah terlelap tidak menyadari drama yang sedari tadi terjadi di dalam ruangannyapun acuh tak acuh.

"Oiya, Kuroko. Kau mau pulang atau menginap di Rumah Sakit nanodayo"

"Hmp sepertinya menginap Midorima-kun, habis sepertinya semua akan pulang telat"

"Kalau begitu tidur di kantorku saja nanodayo, di Rumah Sakit ini jadwal jenguk sangat ketat nanodayo. Biar Takao yang akan mengantarmu nanodayo"

"Emp, arigatou Midorima-kun"

.

.

.

Malam itu Takao yang mengantar Kuroko menuju kantor Midorima namun sayang Midorima masih ada urusan dengan pasien karena itu belum juga ada waktu untuk bertemu mata dengan Kuroko.

"..."

"Ano, Kuroko-kun, apa mengenal ku?" Ucap Takao membuka pembicaraan di jalan menuju kantor Midorima.

"Eh?" Kuroko berdiam sejenak lalu menggelengkan kepala pertanda ia tak mengenal Takao.

"Sou, kalau aku kenal sekali Kuroko-kun loh" Ucap Takao sedikit ter kikik.

"Eh?"

"Gimana ya, maksudku kita memiliki kemiripan. Sama-sama ingin memiliki Shin-chan bukan"

"Eh, Ta-kao-kun?"

"Aku pertama tahu, adalah saat melihat foto di meja Shin-chan di rumahnya"

"Rumahnya?"

"Ah apa Shin-chan gak cerita kalau aku pernah berpacaran dengannya, tentu saja tidur beberapa kali dengannya. Bukan hal aneh kan?"

"Eh?!"

"Hahaha jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Kuroko, karena itu kita memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Shin-chan karena itu aku, empp apa ano oiyaaa, aku membencimu"

"Maaf, baru pertama kali ada yang berbicara seperti itu karena itu aku bingung harus merespon bagaimana?"

"Eh?" Kali ini Takao yang memasang wajah bingung menanggapi jawaban Kuroko yang polos.

"..."

"Ah intinya aku sekarang sudah tak lagi berstatus sebagai kekasih Shin-chan karena itu, kau bisa memilikinya kembali Kuroko-kun" Senyum palsu pun terukir ramah setelah itu Takao dan Kuroko sampai di Kantor Midorima namun sangat terkejut bahwa ada yang menyambut mereka di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kalian lama sekali, hmp. Kuroko dan Takao Kazunari" Ucap Pria bersurai merah yang kini tak lagi berada di ruang pasien melainkan duduk manis di kursi Midorima.

"A-Akashi-kun bagaimana?" Kuroko terkejut melihat Akashi sudah sadar dan berada di depannya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit-"Belum selesai Takao berbicara dan hendak melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Takao Kazunari, kau terlalu banyak bicara hal yang tidak perlu. Jangan ulangi atau kau akan mendapat balasan yang bahkan Midorimapun tak mampu menolongmu" Ucap Akashi dengan senyum di wajah sambil mengancam tajam.

"Osuuu" Ucap Takao kerigat dingin sedang Kuroko hanya diam saja, sampai pada Takao belar benar menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kuroko kita pulang sekarang"

"Eh tapi Akashi-kun?"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Kagami-pun kurasa sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa"

"Tapi yang lain?"

"Tenanglah mereka akan menyusul begitupula Midorima dan Kagami, karena itu ayo kita pulang. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu"

"Eh?" Entah mengapa ada perasaan mengganjal melihat Akashi berbicara seperti tadi, ataukah karena Kuroko masih terfikirkan ucapan Takao yang sudah pernah tidur dengan Midorima?

Apakah semua juga memiliki kisah seperi Midorima? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaanpun mulai muncul di benak Kuroko hingga ada terlintas di pikirannya

Apakah lebih baik ia tidak kembali pada Mereka, dengan begitu tak akan ada yang terluka, dan semua mendapatkan kisah mereka masing-masing?

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Kali ini bisa update lebih tepat waktu, minna makasih Review dan Faforitnya folowersnya juga arigatou , tunggu kelanjutannya lagi ya^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

Apakah semua juga memiliki kisah seperti Midorima? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaanpun mulai muncul di benak Kuroko hingga ada terlintas di pikirannya

Apakah lebih baik ia tidak kembali pada Mereka, dengan begitu tak akan ada yang terluka, dan semua mendapatkan kisah mereka masing-masing?

.

.

Mansion Akashi di Tokyo

Tok Tok Tokkkkk

"Sebentar" Kuroko berfikir kesal karena siapa yang malam malam seperti ini datang ke Mansion.

"Kuroko!" Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabar tidak bukan dan tidak lain adalah kakak sepupunya Chihiro.

"Chihiro-nii?"

"Kuroko! Lama tak terdengar kabar malah kau terlibat kasus lagi. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku" Ucap Chihiro memeluk Kuroko erat.

"Chihiro-niii Kurushi (sesak)"

"Mayuzumi-san bisa kau lepaskan Kuroko sebelum dia pingsan di depan pintu" Ucap Akashi yang muncul entah dari mana dengan senyum ramah melangkah pelan.

"A-Akashi?"

Tok Tok Tok

"Hmp sekarang siapa lagi?" Ucap Akashi jenuh. Pintu pun di buka oleh pelayan, lalu muncul lah pria dengan surai yang sama seperti milik Akashi, karena yang baru datang adalah Ayah dari Akashi Seijuuro, Akashi Masaomi.

"Jadi kau tidak senang bila ayahmu datang menjenguk, hmp?" Ucap Masaomi sedikit menyindir.

"Tentu saja senang Oto-sama" Ucap Akashi mengelak.

"Langsung saja, Seijuuro, berikan aku cucu" Ucap Masaomi to the point.

"Ukhhkhh~" Tiba-tiba Kuroko terbatuk dalam pelukan Chihiro dan Akashi Seijuuro yang memandangi ayahnya hanya bisa membuka mata tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Oto-sama?"

"Karena itu aku mau kau bertemu dengan teman bis-" Belum selesai bicara Masaomi.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Kuroko, Oto-sama"

"Lalu cucu untukku? Seijuuro?"

"Saat waktunya kami semua akan memikirkannya, Oto-sama"

"Kami semua? Apa maksudmu Seijuuro?"

"Yang akan menikah dengan Kuroko tentu bukan hanya aku Oto-sama"

"Ap-" Belum selesai bicara Masaomi, Kuroko terbatuk lagi mendengar jawaban Akashi.

"Ukhukhhh~"

"Kuroko ayo ku antar ke kamarmu, ini sudah malam. Istirahat biar tidak sakit" Ucap Chihiro memandangi Kuroko lekat.

"Eh tapi, Chihiro-nii?"

"Benar kata Mayuzumi-san, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Besok baru kita bicara" Ucap Akashi.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun, Chihiro-nii. Saya mohon undur diri dulu Masaomi-san" Ucap Kuroko sopan tanpa memandang ke arah wajah Akashi Masaomi dan Masaomi tidak menjawab apapun hanya menatap Kuroko yang melangkah pergi.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mohon pamit, Akashi-san (Akashi Masaomi), Akashi-kun (Akashi Seijuuro)"

"Hmp, hati-hati di jalan Mayuzumi-san"

"Ya"

.

.

"Hmp, sekarang beri tahu alasan sebenarnya Oto-sama kemari?" Ucap Akashi dengan senyuman menghiasi.

"Aku hanya meminta di teman minum sake, lagi pula beberapa waktu ke depan akan sulit untuk kau menemaniku minum lagi bukan?" Ucap Masaomi mulai melangkah ke sofa di ikuti Akashi.

"Hmp, kau benar Oto-sama. Tolong bawakan beberapa sake dan anggur kemari" Ucap Akashi Seijuuro memerintah pelayan rumahnya.

Malam itu kedua pemilik nama Akashi benar benar di bawah kendali alkohol, sampai satu per satu penghuni rumah akhirnya pulang, dan Kuroko masih mencoba terlelap di dalam kamarnya.

"Tad-aima? Akashi? Masaomi-jisan?" Ucap Midorima yang pertama membuka pintu dan di sambut oleh kedua penyandang nama Akashi yang tengah mabuk.

"Are? Aka-chin mabuk~" Ucap Murasakibara.

"Aku~ tidak mabuk, Murasakibara" Ucap Akashi mencoba menyilangkan tangan pertanda dirinya tidak di bawah kendali alkohol.

"EH?" Kagami pun kaget melihat kedua Akashi tengah asik minum sake dan anggur.

"Semua sudah datang, kalau begitu aku pamit Seijuuro" Ucap Akashi Masaomi mencoba bangun dari tempat dia duduk.

"Kalau begitu biar aku antar Masaomi-jisan" Ucap Aomine membantu sang orang tua bangun.

"Hahah tidak usah Aomine, aku kemari bersama supir. Lagipula aku tidak mudah mabuk seperti Seijuuro, kalian habiskan anggur dan sakenya jangan sampai membuang buang barang bagus" Ucap Masaomi masih sedikit tertawa.

"Hmp, aku tidak mudah mabuk Oto-sama" Elak Akashi yang jelas jelas mulai merah padam.

"A-Akashicchi sebaiknya cuci muka dulu-ssu" Ucap Kise mencoba menjernihkan suasana.

"Akh kau benar Kise, aku pergi mencuci muka dulu, nanti setelah Oto-sama pulang kita lanjutkan acara minum ini"

"EH?" Kagami hanya bisa pengo.

.

.

Akashi yang sudah kepalang mabuk namun masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran segera memasuki kamar yang entah milik siapa, mencari kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka. Setelah selesai tubuhnya terasa panas karena efek alkohol, ia membuka baju dan hendak menggantinya, namun begitu ia membuka lemari tak ia temukan satu pun baju miliknya, yang ada adalah baju-

"Eh, Akashi-kun?"

"Hmp, jadi ini kamarmu, Kuroko~"

"Eh Akashi-kun mabuk?"

"Aku tidak mabuk, Kuroko"

"Tap-"

.

.

.

Sedangkan yang lain masih di ruang tengah, sambil meminum sake dan anggur yang belum habis.

"Oi Kagami ayo kita bertarung siapa yang kuat paling lama minumnya dan gak mabuk!"

"Seperti yang kau inginkan!" Ucap Kagami menyanggupi.

"Huh, jangan bertindak bodoh nanodayo, ini anggur berkualitas minumlah dengan menikmatinya nanodayo"

"Ehh~ anggur dan sake pahit, kirai (benci)" Ucap Murasakibara.

"Tenang saja Murasakibaracchi, ini anggurnya gak pahit kok, malah manis-ssu" Ucap Kise sambil meminum dengan senyum senyum di wajah.

"Eh hounto?" Ucap Murasakibara mengambil anggurnya.

"Empp" Ucap Kise. Dan malam panjang itu mereka lalui dengan sangat amat panjaangggg~

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Mansion Akashi.

"Akashi-sama, Midorima-sama, Murasakibara-sama, Aomine-sama, Kise-sama, Kagami-sama sudah pagi sudah waktunya bersiap kerja" Ucap seorang pelayan wanita yang sudah berusia.

"Akh, Kepala dan tubuhku sakit, Kuroko dimana?"

"Kuroko-sama sudah terbangun sedari pagi Akashi-sama"

"Hmp, jadi ini yang terjadi~ kah" Melihat tubuhnya hanya tertutup selimut bersama dengan ke 5 orang lainnya di atas kasur King size milik Kuroko, suasana berantakan dengan baju berserakan tentu Akashi bisa menebak apa yang telah terjadi setelah acara minum bersama, namun ada hal yang lebih menyita perhatian sang Akashi yaitu luka bite mark dan cakaran di tubuhnya yang begitu banyak menghiasi baik tubuh depannya maupun belakang, bukan hanya Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara pun ada yang tidak ada sama sekali adalah Kagami, Midorima dan Kise saja.

"Hmp! Semua bangun sekarang!"

"Ada apa sih Akashi! Kepalaku masih sakit!" Ucap Aomine yang pertama terbangun di ikuti yang lain.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi nanodayo?" Ucap Midorima yang terbangun tanpa kaca mata.

"Are? Kenapa semua tanpa busana, aduh badan ku sakit semua, are luka?" Ucap Murasaibara melihat tubuhnya penuh luka cakar sama dengan Akashi dan Aomine.

"Eh?" Kagami hanya bisa speacless?

"A-no, ini jangan-jangan-ssu?" Ucap Kise ragi-ragu.

.

.

.

DI sofa ruang tengah tampak Kuroko tengah tengkurap menahan sakit tubuhnya, mencoba untuk terlelap karena waktu tidurnya yang terganggu sepanjang malam.

"Apakah begitu sangat memelahkan malam yang kau lalui Kuroko?" Ucap pria yang tak asing bagi Kuroko.

"A-Akashi Masaomi-san?" Ucap Kuroko sedikit panik langsung berdiri tegap.

"Tidak usah memasang wajah yang seperti itu Kuroko" Ucap Masaomi mulai duduk.

"Apa yang anda rencanakan, Akashi-san?"

"Panggil aku Masaomi saja, hahaha. Aku hanya menginginkan cucu"

"Eh?"

"Usiaku sudah tua, sudah saatnya aku menimang cucuku bukan? Entah itu dari perutmu yang pastinya mustahil? Atau mencari wanita lain untuk Seijuuro, memungutnya atau menculik, aku tak mau tahu. Aku hanya ingin cucu yang mendapatkan kasih sayang dan pengakuan dari Seijuuro, dengan begitu aku bisa mengatakan kalau itu adalah cucu ku, kau mengerti kan maksudku, Kuroko" Ucap Masaomi.

"Hai, Masaomi-san~" Ucap Kuroko sedikit murung.

"Hmp, Oto-sama bagaimana bisa ada bersama Kuroko?" Ucap Akashi sangat tampak curiga.

"Hanya kebetulan saja Seijuuro" Ucap Masaomi, berjalan ke arah Akashi Seijuuro.

"Kuroko istirahatlah, Oto-sama ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Hahaha, baiklah. Bagaimana sambil sarapan di luar, Seijuuro"

"Hai" Ucap Akashi Seijuuro dan Masaomi berjalan bersama.

"Eh, Akashi-kun?" Ucap Kuroko.

"Tenanglah Kuroko, aku akan kembali sekitar jam makan siang. Jadi jangan memasang wajah seperti itu" Akashi menyentil kening Kuroko sedikit keras dan Kuroko merasa kesakitan lalu mengembungungkan pipinya.

"Itai desu, Akashi-kun" Ucap Kuroko.

.

.

.

"Tetsu! Tetsu?" Setelah 10 menit Aomine adalah orang pertama yang menemukan Kuroko, di susul dengan yang lain setelah selesai mandi.

"Ah, Aomine -kun ada apa?"

"Are? Kurokocchi mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke toko buku sebentar, Kise-kun"

"Mau aku temani Kuro-chin, sekalian maiboku sudah habis~" Ucap Murasakibara.

"Eh, tidak usah aku sendirian saja Murasakibara-kun"

"Huh baiklah tapi sebelum jam makan siang segera kembali nanodayo, bu-bukannya aku perduli nanodayo hanya saja bila Aka-"

"Wakarimashita Midorima-kun"

"Kau benar gak apa-apa sendiri Kuroko?" Ucap Kagami masih meragukan.

"Ya Kagami-kun, kalau begitu sampai jumpa makan siang"

.

.

.

Namun tidak pada kenyataanya, dimana Kuroko belum juga kembali saat senja tiba, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore sampai pada-

Tok Tok Tok

"Kuroko dari mana saja kau?" Suara bariton Akashi mendominasi, belum sempat menarik napas Kuroko sudah sangat terkejut dengan berkumpul nya semua di ruangan tengah Mansion yang ternyata sedang menunggu dirinya.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

"Jawab Kuroko"

"Maaf Akashi-kun, tadi aku-" Lalu Kuroko pun menceritakan semua dari awal, alasan mengapa ia begitu lama pulang hingga membuat semua khawatir.

.

.

Flashback

Setelah membeli buku awalnya Kuroko langsung pulang namun perhatian tersita, saat melewati taman bermain.

Tampak gadis kecil dengan surai seperti midorima yaitu hijau emerald tengah duduk di ayunan sambil menangis tanpa suara, meremas bajunya dengan tubuh kecil yang gemetar mungkin tengah takut akan sesuatu. Lalu Kuroko pun mendekati gadis kecil tersebut.

"Kamu baik baik saja?" Ucap Kuroko.

"Nagisa? Eh, maaf" Menyadari orang yang datang bukanlah pemilik nama yang di sebutkan.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, apa kamu baik-baik saja. Kenapa menangis?"

"Tadi Kayano lagi main sama Nagisa, sama Karma dan Asano, tapi Kayano gak tahu jalan jadi tersesat" Ucap Kayano gadis bersurai emerald mulai menangis lagi. Namun Kuroko langsung mengusap kepala Kayano pelan.

"Rumah Kayano dimana? Mau aku antar?"

"Kayano gak punya rumah" Ucap Kayano mulai berhenti menangis lagi, Kuroko terkejut mendengar jawabannya.

"Lalu selama ini Kayano tinggal dimana?"

"Kayano tinggal sama Nagisa, sama Karma, sama Asano di Panti buangan kelas E" Jawaban khas anak kecil pada umumnya.

"Kayano!" Tiba-tiba datang pemuda kira-kira se umuran anak SMP berlari mendekat.

"Nagisa" Kayano langsung berlari memeluk pemuda bersurai sama dengan Kuroko.

"Nagisa, Kayano?" Ucap Kedua pemuda kembar di belakang Nagisa berlari mendekat.

"Kayano jangan pergi terlalu jauh! Lihat akibatnya" Ucap Pemua tanpa senyum.

"Maaf Asano" Ucap Kayano masih dalam pelukan Nagisa.

"Dan anda siapa?"

"Karma, dia menemaniku dari tadi sebelum Nagisa sama Karma sama Asano datang"

"Saya Kuroko Tetsuya, saya tinggal dekat sini, Kayano jangan bermain terlalu jauh lagi ya" Ucap Kuroko mengusap kepala Kayano lembut dan Kayanopun mengiyakan dengan menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum manis khas anak kecil.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga adik kami, kalau begitu kami permisi" Ucap Nagisa.

Tanpa terasa ternyata hari sudah berganti sore, Kurokopun bergegas pulang.

Flashback end

.

.

"Huft baiklah, kali ini aku maafkan. Sekarang mandilah, kita akan makan malam bersama" Ucap Akashi sambil menghela napas seolah membuang marahnya bersama dengan amarahnya.

"Hai"

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam bersejarah bagi mereka namun entah mengapa semenjak sore itu, Kuroko sangat sering terlamun.

"Kuroko?"

"Kuroko?"

"Kuro-chin~?"

"Oi Tetsu?"

"Kurokocchi?"

"Oi Kuroko?"

"Eh, ya ada apa?" Kuroko barulah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa mengapa kau melamun terus, Kuroko?" Tanya Akashi.

"Bukan apa apa Akashi-kun, tadi sedang membahas apa?"

"Hmp, besok akan di selenggarkan pernikahan"

"Pernikahan siapa Akashi-kun?" Tanya polos Kuroko.

"..." Semua pun menjadi hening.

"Eh?"

"Pernikahan Kau dan kami semua, aku sudah meminta ijin dari Oto-sama tadi pagi jadi besok akan di selenggarakan pernikahan **KITA** , Kuroko"

"..."Sekarang Kurokolah yang menjadi hening.

"Kuroko setelah makan aku akan menyiapkan obat untukmu nanodayo, bu-bukannya aku perduli nanodayo hanya saja bila besok di pernikahan kau pingsan bisa repot nanodayo"

"Tsunderima keluar~" Ucap Murasakibara santai.

"APA?" Ucap Midorima dengan wajah memerah tak mau mengakui.

"Oi jangan ribut di tengah acara makan" Ucap Aomine sambil mengunyah makan.

"Kuroko oi jangan bengong lagi" Ucap Kagami.

"Kagamicchi benar Kurokocchi, jangan keseringan bengong nanti sakit-ssu" Ucap Kise.

"Jangan ribut!" Sekali suara bariton Akashi berkumandang, semua langsung hening seketika.

"Kuroko, setelah pernikahan mari kita jemput anak yang membuatmu tertarik itu"

"Akashi-kun?"

"Sangat terbaca jelas diwajahmu Kuroko, kalau kau selalu bengong memeikirkan mereka bukan, karena itu kami menjemput mereka. Setelah selesai pernikahan" Ucap Akashi menjelaskan dengan senyum puas.

"A-Akashi-kun menyebalkan!" Kuroko mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena pikirannya selalu bisa terbaca oleh sang Akashi lagi dan lagi.

 **'Hari dimana semua telah berkumpul, juga merupakan hari terakhirku di sini'** Ucap Kuroko Tetsuya dalam hati dengan senyum di wajah datarnya.

Hari terakhir? Maksudnya apa?Nee~ Kuroko?

 **Baca di Fanfik ep selanjutnya ok ^^**

 **TBC**

 **Author Note**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya ya minna ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

Pernikahan Kuroko, di adakan tidak terlalu meriah, hanya di hadiri oleh sanak keluarga dan teman bisnis saja. Mereka bahkan tidak melakukan bulan madu, karena seperti yang di katakan Akashi sebelumnya, sehari setelah acara pernikahan Kuroko dan Akashipun pergi ke panti buangan untuk menjemput anak anak yang belakanngan ini selalu menguasai pikiran sang pemain bayangan di Teiko dulu itu.

.

Asano dan Karma adalah anak kembar dengan surai serupa dengan Akashi.

Nagisa adalah anak bersurai baby blue dengan rambut yang di kuncir serupa dengan Kayano namun sifatnya hampir sama dengan Kuroko hanya saja tidak se pendiam Kuroko.

Kayano anak termuda memiliki surai seperti Midorima , namun sifatnya yang mudah berinteraksi dengan semua orang hampir menyerupai Kise.

.

Setelah menjemput mereka di Panti buangan, merekapun langsung kembali ke Mansion untuk di perkenalkan dengan yang lain.

.

.

Mansion Akashi di tokyo.

Tok tok tok

"Ini aku Akashi" Ucap Akashi dari balik pintu, lalu pria dengan rambut di sisir ke belakang rapih menggunakan kacamata pun membukakan pintu.

"Ah, Akashi Ku kira akan kembali malam" Ucap Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Asano, Karma, Nagisa, Kayano kalian bisa menaruh barang barang di kamar kalian, mandi dan saat waktu makan malam kumpul di ruang makan tepat waktu. Pelayan akan menunjukan kamar kalian" Ucap Akashi melangkah terlebih dahulu.

"Baik" Ucap mereka hampir bersamaan kecuali Kayano yang paling kecil masih takut dengan rumah barunya.

.

.

Malam itu setelah selesai mandi, Kayano langsung ke kamar Nagisa dan bukannya ke ruang tengah.

"Nagisa?!"

"Eh? Kayano ada apa?" Nagisa yang baru selesai menggenakan baju setelah mandi terkejut melihat Kayano yang tiba tiba masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk.

"Kita gak pulang ke panti?" Ucap Kayano polos masih merasa asing dengan rumah barunya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kayano, Mansion ini rumah kita sekarang" Ucap Nagisa tersenyum.

"Ini kan rumah Kuroko"

"Karena itulah rumah-"

"Bukan! Ini rumah Kuroko bukan rumah Kayano! Gak ada yang bilang kalau Kayano boleh tinggal di sini! Kayano cuman di bolehin tinggal di panti! Kalau Nagisa gak mau pulang ke panti biar Kayano pulang sendiri!" Ucap Kayano dengan logat anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

"Kayano~?"

15 menit kemudian Nagisapun hendak membujuk Kayano, dan menjelaskan semuanya tapi, setelah ia mengetuk pintu kamar Kayano tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Nagisapun membuka pintu kamar Kayano-

"Karma! Asano!" Nagisa masuk kekamar si kembar yang tengah berpakaian.

"Ada apa Nagisa, jangan berteriak seperti itu" Ucap Asano yang masih mengancingkan bajunya sedari tadi.

"Ka-hah Kayano menghilang" Ucap Nagisa.

"Apa?!" Ucap Karma dan Asano hanya bisa membulatkan mata, lalu Nagisapun menjelaskan semuanya sampai pada-

"Apa yang terjadi, mengapa kalian belum bersiap?" Ucap Pria bertubuh besar dengan kulit coklat dan surai navy blue memasuki ruangan dengan santai.

"Ma-maaf, tapi adik kami yang paling kecil-" Ucap Nagisa lagi, menjelaskan bahwa Kayano menghilang.

"Hah! (menghela napas kasar) kalau begitu ayo, ke bawah biar semua membantu mencari, kalau banyak yang mencari akan lebih cepat ketemunya"

"Terima kasih" Ucap Nagisa, namun Karma dan Asano hanya menatap serius ke arah Aomine.

.

.

Di tempat Kayano.

Kayano terus berjalan mencari cari pintu keluar Mansion namun Mansion ini terlalu bersar untuk kaki kecil Kayano, tubuhnya yang kecil dan perutnya yang mulai lapar karena berkeliling Mansion, pada akhirnya sampailah ia di depan pintu dengan wangi cemilan yang sangat menggoda. Dibukanya perlahan, namun tidak ada siapapaun di dalam, yang terlihat hanya surga cemilan dimana mana.

"Wahhhhhhh" Ucap Kayano melihat ada permen jelly, aneka macam permen di mana mana, ada maibo berbagai rasa dan ada puuuuuudiiiiingggg makanan kesukaan Kayano.

Duduklah ia di kasur king size berwarna lavender, dengan manisnya di ambilnya salah satu puding dengan rasa wasabi yang tersisa sangat banyak di bandingkan puding dengan rasa lain.

"Are? Anta dare!" Murasakibara yang habis mengenakan pakaiannya terkejut dan marah melihat ada orang asing masuk ke kamarnya dan menyentuh cemilannya, namun Kayano tidak takut dengan sosok raksasa Murasakibara ia malah memperkenalkan diri setelah turun dari kasur.

"Kayano desu, salam kenal" Ucap Kayano sedikit membungkukan badannya dengan pelan khas anak kecil

"Murasakibara Atsushi salam kenal juga Yano-chin. Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Kayano mencium wangi cemilan, puding boleh Kayano minta satu?" Melihat Kayano mengambil puding rasa wasabi yang tidak di sukai Musakibara tentu senang jadi tak usah bingung harus di kemanakan semua cemilan rasa wasabi yang ia sangat benci itu.

"Emp, tentu, semua yang rasa wasabi boleh Yano-chin makan nee~" Ucap Murasakibara mulai duduk berhadapan dengan Kayano yang sudah kembali duduk di kasurnya.

"Arigatou Mukkun" Ucap Kayano spontan, Murasakibara tentu terkejut karena yang memanggilnya seperti itu karena hanya Momoi Satsuki yang beberapa waktu lalu melangsungkan pernikahan. Sembari memakan puding dan Murasakibara memakan maibo kesukaannya, Kayano bahkan sudah lupa alasan utama hingga ia bisa sampai ke ruangan Murasakibara.

"Nee~ Yano-chin mau coba juga?" Ucap Murasakibara menyuapi Kayano namun tubuh Kayano yang terlalu condong ke depan hingga terjatuh ke pangkuan Murasakibara.

"Empp enak~" Ucap Kayano yang kini berada di pangkuan Murasakibara sambil memakan maibo dan puding yang di berikan Murasakibara.

"Oi Murasa-" Pintu di buka tiba tiba, menampakkan sekumpulan warna warni yang tengah membeku di tempat.

"Nagisa" Ucap Kayano masih di pangkuan Murasakibara.

"Kayano, jangan menghilang seperti ini!" Ucap Nagisa yang pertama kali masuk.

"..." Kayano yang tersentak mencoba menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan turun, karena baru pertama kali ia di marahi oleh Nagisa biasanya yang selalu membelanya bila Karma dan Asano marah kini Nagisa lah yang memarahinya.

"Nagisa-kun, jangan marah seperti itu. Kami juga salah karena tanpa menjelaskan apapun membawa kalian ke Mansion" Ucap Kuroko menepuk pundang Nagisa lembut.

"Ah jadi ini yang namanya Kayanocchi, salam kenal-ssu" Kise melangkah terlebih dahulu menggendong Kayano mendekatkan wajah Kayano dengan wajah tampannya yang kini semakin dewasa.

"Ahh model yang ada di TV" Ucap Kayano terkagum kagum dengan wajah tampan Kise.

"Emp sekarang sih hanya kerja sampingan sebagai model-ssu, karena aku sekarang seorang pilot-ssu. Aku Kise Ryota-ssu"

"Ki-chan~" Ucap Kayano memeluk Kise.

"Kayano, kenapa kau ingin kembali ke panti?" tanya Akashi melangkah mendekati Kise dan Kayano.

"Habis, cuma di sana Kayano boleh tinggal" Ucap Kayano murung.

"Ini adalah rumah Kayano sekarang jadi Kayano boleh tinggal di sini"

"Ini rumah Kuroko"

"Mulai hari ini Kuroko dan kami semua akan mejadi orang tua Kayano, Nagisa, Karma dan Asano. Jadi rumah kami juga adalah rumah kalian"

"Rumah Kayano?"

"Emp"

"Kayano boleh tinggal di sini?"

"Tentu saja" Ucap Akashi mengelus kepala Kayano yang masih berada dalam pelukan Kise.

"Arigatou" Ucap Kayano tersenyum sangat manis bahkan semuanya sangat terkejut dengan kemanisan anak angkat serta adik paling kecil mereka.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan. Aku sudah sangat lapar" Ucap Kagami di barisan paling belakang.

Malam itu di habiskan dengan makan malam keluarga yang baru.

.

.

"Aku mau membahas pendidikan mereka" Ucap Akashi membuka pembicaraan malam itu setelah Kayano, Nagisa, Karma dan Asano kembali ke kamar mereka masing masing.

"Kayano kurasa lebih baik home scholling dulu-nanodayo" Ucap Midorima.

"Kurasa lebih baik masuk ke TK dekat Mansion nee~"

"Aku setuju dengan Murasakibara-kun" Ucap Kuroko.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nagisa-ssu. Kurasa SMP Kaijo juga menjanjikan-ssu" Ucap Kise.

"Hmp, Shontoku lebih baik nanodayo, Nagisa akan di Shuntoku nanodayo" Ucap Midorima.

"Apa yang kalian katakan Nagisa tentu saja akan masuk Touo Gakkuen" Ucap Aomine sambil mengorek kupingnya.

"Seirin lah! Nagisa akan masuk Seirin" Ucap Kagami memotong.

"Aku setuju dengan Kagami-kun" Ucap Kuroko.

"Nagisa, Karma dan Asano akan masuk Rakuzan tentu saja.

Apa kah ada yang protes, hmp"

"Ta-"

"Ada apa Kuroko, kau mau menentang ku, hmp?"

"..."

'Akashi-kun menyebalkan!' Ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

"Aku bisa dengar itu Kuroko" Dan Kuroko hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya tanda merajuk.

"Besok aku akan menghubungi Mibuchi untuk mengurus semuanya" Ucap Akashi lagi.

.

.

Pagi hari di Mansion.

"Kayano-sama- eh tidak ada?" Ucap pelayan wanita yang bertugas membangunkan Kayano, ia pun segera mengetuk kamar di sebelahnya yang merupakan kamar milik Nagisa.

"Nagisa-sama? Nagisa-sama?"

"Ohayo, ada apa?" Ucap Nagisa yang ternyata sudah mandi.

"Kayano-sama? Tidak ada di kamarnya-"

"Ah Kayano ada di kamarku, dia masih tidur. Biar aku saja yang mengurus Kayano, anda bisa ke kamar Karma dan Asano duluan" Ucap Nagisa.

"Ba-baik Nagisa-sama" Ucap sang pelayan melangkah pergi.

Setelah pintu di tutup, Nagisapun mendekati Kayano yang masih tertidur pulas di kasur.

"Kayano~ Kayano~ sudah pagi, ayo bangun~" Ucap Nagisa menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kayano.

"Eng~ ohayo Nagisa" Ucap Kayano pun mulai terbangun.

"Cepatlah mandi, lalu kita turun, Oto-sama sudah pada menunggu" Ucap Nagisa sukses membangunkan Kayano.

.

.

.

15 Menit kemudian. . .

Di meja makan, pagi itu semua sudah berkumpul, namun Kise dan Midorima sudah tidak ada di meja mereka. Panggilan kerjaan yang mendadak memang bukan hal aneh untuk mereka.

"Nah sebelum makan aku akan memperkenalkan anggota keluarga ini secara resmi sekali lagi.

Aku adalah Akashi Seijuuro pemilik Akashi Corp.

Midorima Shintaro adalah pemilik Rumah Sakit Midorima Hospital.

Murasakibara Atsushi adalah pemilik sekaligus Kepala koki di sebuah restoran bintang lima karena itu masakannya sudah dapat di pastikan enak.

Aomine Daiki adalah seorang Kepala polisi.

Kise Ryota adalah model sekaligus pilot di pesawat nasional terbesar di jepang.

Kagami Taiga adalah atlet sekaligus chef profesional dan kadang di mintai tolong untuk membantu di restoran Murasakibara.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang kami semua nikahi.

dan kalian adalah bagian dari keluarga ini sekarang, karena itu ada beberapa peraturan yang mau tidak mau harus kalian patuhi sebagai angota sama seperti anggota keluarga yang lainnya.

Peraturan pertama aku adalah absolute, apa yang ku katakan selalu benar, tidak boleh ada yang membantah perintahku, bila di langgar akan selalu ada konsekuensinya.

Ke dua sebelum pergi kemanapun, baik tugas sekolah ataupun main harus minta ijin terlebih dahulu.

Ke tiga tidak ada rahasia rahasiaan.

Ke empat boleh membawa teman ke rumah asal sudah meminta ijin kami dulu.

Ke lima keluarga ini tidak boleh ada cacat, hal yang merusak nama keluarga sangat amat di larang, nilai kurang dari 100, tata krama dan sopan santun, pelanggaran hukum dan lain lain di larang.

Peraturan ini bisa bertambah atau di revisi sesuai kebutuhan di kemudian hari, sekian ada yang tidak di mengerti?" Ucap Akashi kembali dengan senyum menawannya, namun yang lain hanya bisa bergidik ngeri, Kayano dan Nagisapun tak dapat berbuat apa apa selain duduk dengan tegap di kursinya masing masing.

"A-Akashi-kun sarapannya mulai dingin" Ucap Kuroko juga ikut terbawa suasana. Lalu mereka melengkapi sarapan hari itu dengan canda dan tawa keluarga.

.

'Inilah suasana yang sangat aku inginkan, terimakasih Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Kagami-kun untuk mimpi indah ini Arigatou'

.

.

.

* * *

Semua menjadi gelap, ruang makan yang harusnya terang benderang kini menjadi gelap, dan yang ada hanya

Akashi

Midorima

Murasakibara

Aomine

Kise

Kagami

dan

Kuroko Tetsuya

di dalam ruang gelap itu.

"Kuroko apa mak-" Belum selesai Akashi berbicara.

 **"Mimpi ku sudah terkabul sekarang"** Ucap Kuroko dengan senyum yang belum pernah di perlihatkan sebelumnya, begitu tulus namun entah mengapa begitu menyedihkan.

"Kuroko?" Ucap Akashi tak mengerti apa yang Kuroko katakan tiba-tiba.

 **"Waktunya mengucapkan perpisahan, Akashi-kun"**

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

"Mimpi ku sudah terkabul sekarang" Ucap Kuroko dengan senyum yang belum pernah di perlihatkan sebelumnya, begitu tulus namun entah mengapa begitu menyedihkan.

"Kuroko?" Ucap Akashi tak mengerti apa yang Kuroko katakan tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah menikah dengan Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun dan Kagami-kun adalah kebahagiaan terindah yang pernah ku rasakan, mimpi yang benar benar indah"

"Tetsu! Mimpi? Apa maksudnya?"

"..."

"Kuroko, jawab nanodayo"

"..."

"Kuro-chin~ nee~"

"..."

"Emp kalian semua berada dalam mimpiku, ingat kejadian aku melakukan bu-"

"Hentikan-ssu, Kurokocchi Bohong-ssu!"

"Aku di dunia nyata telah mati, dan ini hanya di alam mimpi, dan sebentar lagi kalian akan terbangun"

"O-Oi Kuroko yang benar saja?" Ucap Kagami.

"Ini kebenarannya, aku tak akan bisa tenang dan melakukan reinkarnasi sebelum mengucapkan perpisahan, karena itu-" Semua menyadari semakin Kuroko berbicara semakin tubuhnya terlihat tembus pandang, dan itu tentu meyakinkan semua bahwa apa yang di katakan Kuroko adalah benar adanya.

"Lalu apakah keberadaan Nagisa, Karma, Asano dan Kayano semua juga buatanmu Kuroko?" Tanya Akashi mencoba tenang. Kuroko menggeleng pelan dengan wujud yang semakin tranparan.

"Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun, Asano-kun dan Ayano-chan adalah anak panti asuhan yang beberapa waktu lalu aku temui, karena itu bisakah-"

"Cukup Kuroko, Tidak usah bicara lagi nanodayo. Kami tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan nanodayo"

"Itu benar Tetsu, jadi jangan khawatir lagi, hanya saja-"

"Di dalam mimpi ini terasa sangat cepat nee~" Ucap Murasakibara sedih.

"Kurokocchi~" Kise yang sedari tadi menangis tak mampu mengadu apa-apa lagi.

"Gomen Kise-kun, tapi ini sudah waktunya" Ucap Kuroko dengan Kaki yang sudah tidak tampak dan semakin menghilang seperti terhembus angin.

"Kuroko!"

"Gomen Kagami-kun selama ini merahasiakannya, apa Kagami-kun marah?"

"Baka! Mana mungkin aku marah bukan" Ucap Kagami mencoba tersenyum walau sulit.

"Ja~ minna-san sayonara dan aku titip salam pada Chihiro-nii~" Pada akhirnya Kuroko kini benar benar telah menghilang tepat di depan mata mereka.

.

.

.

Wangi tanah basah berlumpur karena hujan, pakaian serba hitam, beberapa payung tak lupa menutupi dari hujan. Hari di mana pemakanman Kuroko di lakukan, Kuroko Tetsuya berumur kurang dari 16 tahun telah di kebumikan.

Karena tak ada yang mau pergi dari pemakaman Kuroko, Akashipun mengusulkan agar mereka semua menginap di Mansionnya.

Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota dan Kagami Taiga akhirnya terbangun dari mimpi mereka dengan masih mengenakan pakaian pemakaman, merekapun percaya bahwa mimpi yang mereka alami adalah benar adanya dan-

"Kurokocchii!" Teriakan sendu pertama Kise lah yang memecahkan keheningan tengah malam dimana mereka terbangun dalam malam panjang.

"Sudah!" Aomine mencoba menenangkan Kise memeluknya, mengusap kepala bersurai blonde itu penuh sayang.

"A-Aominecchi, Kurokocchi sud-dah~?" Ucap Kise masih berada dalam pelukan Aomine.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu" Ucapnya lebih berat dari suara yang sebelumnya menenangkan Kise, mencoba agar air matanya juga tak turun melebihi Kise.

.

.

.

Malam itu tak ada yang tak meneteskan air mata perpisahan bahkan seorang Akashipun ikut menangis, dalam perpisahan pada orang tercinta mereka sampai-

"Tunggu dulu?" Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Aka-chin~"

"Akashi, Kau benar nanodayo"

"Oi, bicara yang benar kami benar benar gak ngerti kalian bicara apa Midorima!" Ucap Kagami.

"Kuroko mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan bereinkarnasi bukan?" Ucap Akashi mulai menghapus airmatanya.

"Aka-chin reinkarnasi maksudnya apa?" Ucap Murasakibara.

"Maksudnya adalah Kuroko akan terlahir lagi"

"Hountooo, Kurokocchi akan terlahir kembali-ssu?"

"Masalahnya apakah Kuroko bisa mengenali kita nanodaya?"

"Karena itu giliran kita yang mengenali Tetsu" Ucap Aomine.

"Aomine benar, kalau dia tidak mengenali biar kita yang mengenalinya" Ucap Kagami.

"Kalau begitu semua sudah setuju, Aomine mulai hari ini minta pada ayahmu data penduduk dengan kelahiran beberapa tahun ke depan. Dengan ciri seperti Kuroko"

"Aku mengerti Akashi"

Mulai hari itu mereka mulai mencari reinkarnasi Kuroko Tetsuya sampai ke ujung Jepang, untuk Kiseki no Sedai dan Kagami Taiga bukanlah hal mustahil, karen akeluarga mereka adalah 6 keluarga berpengaruh di Jepang apa lagi setelah mereka meneruskan kerja keras orang tua mereka, perusahaan keluarga mereka semakin pesat berkembang lebih besar dari yang di perkirakan sebelumnya dan itu semua di dasar oleh tekad untuk sekali lagi bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

18 Tahun setelah mereka lulus.

"Akashi-kun, pelamarnya ano telah datang" Ucap Momoi sedikit canggung.

"Suruh masuk" Ucap Akashi dengan senyuman yang tak mau lepas dari wajah tampannya. Pemuda bersurai baby blue datang seolah Akashi sudah tahu bahwa ia akan datang hari ini.

"Selamat si-siang, saya Kuroko Te-Tetsuya desu. Datang untuk melamar sebagai menegement-"

"Saya terima"

"Eh? Tapi saya belum di interview?"

"Tentu saja akan di interview, tapi bukan di sini"

"Eh? Maksud Akashi-san?"

"Jangan panggil san"

"A-Akashi-sama"

"Hmp, jangan pakai sama"

"Lalu saya harus memanggil apa?"

"Sei-nii"

"Sei-nii? Sei? Tapi anda kan atasan saya, dan lebih tua apa tidak sopan saya-"

"Itu adalah perintahku sebagai atasan, hmp"

"Eh?"

"Ahh aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko Tetsuya. Mulai hari ini Kau akan bekerja di rumahku bukan di perusahaanku" Ucap Akashi masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Eh? Tapi aku melamar sebagai-"

"Terima atau tidak sama sekali, oiya satu lagi. Bila kau tidak di terima di perusahaan ini maka bisa ku pastikan kau takakan di terima di perusahaan manapun, Kuroko Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi masih tersenyum sangat amat manis.

"Eh?"

.

.

Mansion Akashi di Tokyo.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ini aku, Akashi. Buka pintunya" Ucap Akashi di depan pintu bersama dengan Kuroko.

"Akashi-oto-sama, Okae-ri? Kuroko-kun?" Ucap gadis remaja yang menggunakan seragam menengah pertama.

"Hmp, tadaima Kayano. Dimana kakak-kakakmu yang lain?" Ucap Akashi mengelus kepala Kayano lembut, namun Kayano masih terpaku dengan sosok Kuroko yang telah lama di nanti.

"Kayano?" Ucap Akashi sekali lagi.

"Eh, iya. Nagisa dan Karma lagi di kamar Midorima-oto-sama, Asano lagi membantu Kayano ngejain tugas di kamar" Ucap Kayano.

"Hmp, Midorima cuti rupanya"

'Apa dia cuti untuk mengajari tugas yang tidak di mengerti Nagisa dan Karma, dasar si tsundere itu' Ucap Akashi sekali lagi dalam hati.

"Ano~" Ucap Kuroko menyudahi perbincangan antara ayah dan anak angkatnya.

"Ada apa Kuroko?" Ucap Akashi.

'Ada apa, harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa aku di bawa ke rumah ini?!' Ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

"Tidak usah marah seperti itu, kau akan tahu tugasmu setelah kau tinggal di sini" Ucap Akashi lagi tersenyum dengan tangan mengusap kepala Kayano lembut.

"Apa? Tinggal?" Ucap Kuroko takut ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, tentu kau tidak tuli bukan. Jadi aku tak harus mengulanginnya lagi" Ucap Akashi memasuki Mansion.

"Kuroko, ayo~" Ucap Kayano merangkul telapak tangan Kuroko lembut, dan di ajaknya masuk oleh gadis yang berusia sekitas anak SMP itu.

"Eh?"

"Midorima!" Ucap Akashi keras.

"Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Akashi. Aku sudah mendengar suaramu sedari tadi nanodayo" Ucap Midorima keluar dari kamarnya di ikuti dengan ke dua anak angkatnya juga.

"AP-" Midorima terkejut dengan kacamatanya yang retak sebagai bukti melihat Kuroko berada di dalam Mansion, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah di bawa kembali ke dalam ikatan ini.

"O-Oi Akashi"

"Kayano, kembali kamarmu dulu aku dan Midorima ingin berbicara dengan Kuroko"

"Baik Akashi-oto sama"

.

.

Lalu Akashi menunjukan kamar yang akan di tempati Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ano~"

"Ada apa?"

"Tugas saya di rumah ini?" Ucap Kuroko masih belum mengerti tugasnya.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi aku akan memberitahukannya. Midorima hubungi yang lain minta mereka segera pulang, lalu anak-anak-"

"Baiklah tanpa di jelaskan semua akupun sudah mengerti, Akashi"

"Dan kau Kuroko setelah semua berkumpul, kau boleh pulang berkemas, besok aku akan menjemputmu" Ucap Akashi.

"Eh?"

'Jemput? Dari mana tahu alamat rumah ku?'

"Ingat CV yang kau kirimkan ke perusahaan bukan?" Ucap Akashi lagi-lagi membaca pikiran Kuroko.

"..."

.

.

Lalu tepat pukul 5 sore semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah Mansion Akashi.

Lalu Akashi memperkenalkan semua anggota keluarga di Mansion Akashi, baik dari Kisedai sampai pada anak-anak angkat mereka.

"Dan Sekarang aku akan menjelasakan tugasmu di Mansion ini Kuroko"

"Emp"

"Mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi pelayan pribadi kami"

"Ano~ saya tidak bisa masak banyak?"

"Tenanglah karena tugasmu hanya Membangunkan kami semua, jadwal kami berbeda-beda nanti Midorima akan memberikan semua jadwalnya. Mengawasi anak-anak bila kami tak ada di Mansion. Kau harus tahu kemana dan dimana mereka, kau tidak boleh keluar dari Mansion tanpa permberitahuan. Bila ada keperluan kami akan memberitahumu dan kau yang memintanya pada pelayan. Masalah gaji biar aku yang urus, kau melamar ke perusahaanku jadi gajimu adalah tanggung jawabku"

"Ha-hai" Ucap Kuroko masih ragu.

"Ini sudah sore kau boleh pulang dan mulai besok kau akan tinggal di sini"

"Ayo Tetsu, biar aku yang mengantarmu" Ucap Pria bertubuh kekar dengan kulit sedikit gelap, pria yang bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu Akashi-sama"

"Kuroko apa kau lupa aku memintamu memanggilku apa, hmp?" Sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Se-Sei-nii"

"A-, Tetsu panggil aku juga Daiki-nii. Curang kalau hanya Akashi saja"

"Eh?"

"Sou-ssu, aku juga panggil aku, Ryota-nii-ssu"

"Eh?"

Dan mulai hari itu semua Kisedai di panggil dengan akhiran -nii sama seperti waktu dahulu Kuroko mengalami amnesia. Entah apa rencana Akashi namun itulah yang di pertintahkan Akashi untuk saat ini.

.

.

Kuroko yang tinggal sendiri di apartemen murah tengah berkemas sampai pada suara-

Tok Tok Tok

"Kuroko ini aku"

"Eh? Ogiwara-kun?" Lalu Kurokopun mempersilahkan pemuda bernama Ogiwara itu masuk.

"Kau itu lama sekali pulangnya aku sangat khawatir tahu, jadi gimana kau di terima atau?"

"Emp aku di terima kerja, tapi-"

"Tapi?"

"Bukan di perusahaan Akashi Corp"

"Lalu dimana?"

"Man-sion Akashi~" Ucap Kuroko sedikit gugup dengan reakshi apa yang akan di tunjukan pemuda di depan Kuroko saat ini.

"Ha?" Wajah pengolah yang justru di perlihatkan.

"Emp, katanya aku di terima tapi bukan di perusahaannya, aku di terima sebagai pelayan pribadi di Mansion Akashi"

"HAHHHHHHH!"

"Ogiwara-kun, urusai" Ucap Kuroko.

"O-Oi Kuroko, apa kau yakin kau sedang tidak di kerjai?"

"Tadi aku sudah di ajak melihat lihat Mansionnya, dan besok aku akan tinggal di sana. Ohiwara-kun" Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Hebattt, Kuroko"

"Eh?"

"Habis Mansion Akashi itu kan di tempati oleh Kiseki no Sedai"

"Eh? Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Ahh kau ini~ intinya aku bersyukur kau sekarang bisa bekerja di sana"

"Emp"

.

.

Pagi itu tampak pemuda dengan surai baby blue masih terlelap sedang temannya juga masih tertidur di samping dengan ranjang yang sama. Ogiwara Shigeru membantunya mengepak pakaian semalaman karena itu ia menginap di apartemen kecil milik Kuroko.

Namun tanpa di sangka, pria bernama Akashi sudah berada di kamar Kuroko tengah di suguhi oleh pemandangan yang seumur hidupnya tak ingin di lihatnya. Mata merah delimanya kini berubah kembali menjadi Emeror Eye, dwi warna yang menggambarkan kebencian dan kemutlakan seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Tetsuya!" Lalu dalam satu bentakan suara bariton milik Akashi tercatat saat waktu menunjukan pukul 5 pagi Kuroko Tetsuya dan Ogiwara Shigeru terbangun dari mimpi nyenyaknya.

"A-kashi-ku- ah Sei-nii?" Ucap Kuroko belum terbiasa dengan nama depan Akashi.

"Jelaskan apa yang telah terjadi disini Tetsuya?"

"Eh, anda siapa?" Kuroko menyadari bahwa pria yang di depannya saat ini bukanlah pria yang sama dengan Akashi kemarin.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya, tentu saja aku Akashi Seijuuro, hmp" Ucap Akashi.

 **TBC**

 **Takdir yang terputus kini mulai terhubung kembali, pekerjaan seperti apakah yang akan di berikan kepada reinkarnasi Kuroko Tetsuya ini, sebagai kekasih? Pembantu atau? Tunggu kelanjutannya minggu depan.^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

"Ano~ Ogiwara-kun membantu saya mengepak tadi malam"

"Hmp, apa kah kau bagitu TIDAK bisa apa-apa sampai mengepak saja harus di bantu, Tetsuya?"

"Ano, bukan seperti itu Akashi-san, hanya-" Tiba tiba gunting merah melayang tepat di samping pemuda bernama Ogiwara.

"Ogiwara-kun!" Kuroko dan Ogiwara tentu sangat terkejut dengan apa yang telah di lakukan Akashi Seijuuro.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu, jadi diam lah!"

"Se-Sei-nii, tolong hentikan. O-Ogiwara-kun telah membantu mengepak arigatou" Maksudnya adalah agar Ogiwara harus segera pulang sebelum Akashi bertindak lebih nekat lagi dari ini.

"A-A, kau benar Kuroko. Kalau perlu bantuan lagi hubungi aku saja. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" Ucap Ogiwara.

"Emp" Ucap Kuroko singkat dan Akashi hanya menatap tajam kepergian Ogiwara.

Setelah itu Kuroko langsung mandi dan berangkat bersama Akashi ke Mansion Akashi. Namum di dalam perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara satupun, dan mata Akashi masih tetap pada dwiwarna.

Tok Tok Tok

Lalu yang membuka pindu adalah pemuda yang kurang lebih berusia sekitar anak SMA.

"Asano? Mengapa kau ada di rumah? Sekolah?"

"Ah, Akashi-oto-sama, sepertinya sedikit kelelahan jadi sepertinya aku kena demam"

"Hmp, oiya. Bukankah kemarin ada kertas ujian yang belum kau berikan. Bawa padaku sekarang"

"Se-Sei-nii bisakah Sei-nii membiarkan Asano-kun beristirahat dulu, sepertinya dema-"

"Tetsuya!" Satu bentakan cukup membuat Asano dan Kuroko terkejut melihat sisi lain dari Akashi. Setelah 18 tahun berlalu ini adalah kali pertama Akashi kembali memperlihatkan mata dwiwarnanya.

"..."

"Sadar posisimu" Dalam satu langkah Akashi membuat Kuroko terjatuh ke lantai, tentu itu juga membuat Asano sang anak yang terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"O-to-sama?"

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi Asano?" Lalu Asanopun langsung melangkah kedalam kamarnya mengambil kertas lembar ujian kemarin.

.

.

Di ruang tengah Mansion Akashi.

"Akashi tidak duduk di kursi melainkan berdiri di sampingnya begitupun Kuroko yang berada di belang Akashi. 1 menit kemudian Asano kembali dengan lembar ujiannya.

"Apa ini?" Lembar ujian yang di berikan adalah 4 lembar dengan nilai IPA=100 IPS=100 MAT=100 Bahasa=98.

"Sepertinya demamku sedari ke-"

BUKKKK

"Asano-kun!" Kuroko langsung berlari ke arah Asano yang terbanting ke depan.

"Ughhhh" Sebuah tinju sangat amat keras di berikan sebagai hukuman atas nilai bahasa yang kurang dari angka 100.

"Sudah ku bilang keluarga ini harus memiliki nilai sempurna tanpa cacat, apa kau sudah lupa!" Asano pada dasarnya bukanlah anak yang lemah ia bahkan setara dengan Karma baik kekuatan fisik maupun mental, namun tinju yang di berikan Akashi tadi sudah terbilang adalah tinju yang belum mampu di tahan oleh tubuh seorang anak SMA pada umumnya.

"Ugkhu ma-maaf Oto-sama, ughk tidak akan aku- ulangi"

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti, dan Tetsuya, bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan bergerak sebelum ku perint-" Sebelum Akashi sampai pada Kuroko yang tengah menolong Asano untuk terbangun, tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang menahan tangan Akashi.

"Akashi! Apa kau mau mengulangi kesalahan yang akan membuatmu menyesal lagi nanodayo!" Bentak Midorima.

"Shintaro beraninya kau-"

"Oi ! Akashi. Apa kau mau mengulangi insiden-"

'Insiden Kuroko Tetsuya yang melakukan bunuh diri tepat di depan matanya dan seorang Akashi Seijuuro tak mampu berbuat apapun'

.

.

"A-pa yang kulakukan~ agh~" Bisik Akashi dengan tangan lain meremas kepalanya sedangkan tangan lain masih di genggam oleh Midorima.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat nanodayo, Akashi hari ini tidak usah masuk kantor, nanti saja kau hubungi Momoi nanodayo"

"Ah~ kau benar Midorima" Ucap Akashi berjalan menuju ke kamar miliknya, tanpa berucap apapun pada Asano maupun Kuroko di sana yang masih di kejutkan dengan sosok Akashi yang kembali menjadi sosok Akashi yang mereka kenal selama ini.

"Mi-Midorima-oto sama?"

"Asano aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, tapi saat ini kembalilah ke kamar nanodayo, biar aku periksa dulu demam dan bekas pukulan Akashi tadi nanodayo"

"Emp"

"Dan Kuroko, barang-barangmu biar pelayan yang bawa, kau istirahatlah di kamarmu nanodayo. Nanti kami akan memanggilmu lagi nanodayo"

"Aku juga pelayan disini, aku akan bawa barangku sendiri, Shi-Shin-nii"

"Terserah padamu saja nanodayo, tapi bila kakimu terkilir atau terjatuh dari tangga bukan urusanku nanodayo"

"Emp, aku mengerti"

.

.

Dan benar adanya Asano terkena demam sejak kemarin dan sampai sekarang suhunya justru semakin tinggi tadi sore saat Midorima memerika suhunya menunjukan angka 39.5 derajat, untuk itu para pelayan bergantian berjaga di kamarnya, menanggulangi bila Asano haus ataupun lapar.

Tengah malam di saat pergantian penjaga di ruangan Asano terdengar suara benda terjatuh cukup kencang untuk di dengan oleh Kuroko yang belum juga tertidur saat itu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Asano-kun apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"..." Namun tak ada jawaban juga.

"Asano-" Kurokopun kembali teringat dengan Sakit Asano,ia pun segera membuka pintu yang ternya tak terkunci. di lihatnya Asano menggunakan pakaian tebal tengah tersungkur di lantai.

"A-Asano-kun" Kurokopun segera membangunkan Kuroko agar bisa kembali ke atas tempat tidur.

"Eghhh~"

"Badannya panas sekali?" Lalu Kurokopun segera membuka baju Asano yang belapis lapis itu, tu-tunggu sebentar" Kuroko segera berlari kesana-kemari mencari letak dapur.

"Ano Kuroko-sama ada apa?" Ternyata ada penjaga yang tengah berpatroli di dalam rumah.

"Dimana dapur, aku mencari es batu dan air es, tolong" Ucap Kuroko sangat kalap walau dengan wajah yang bisa terbilang datar.

Lalu mereka berduapun segera berlari dan penjagalah yang menunjukan di mana dapur berada, dengan cepat Kuroko segera mengambil es batu yang ada di dalam kulkas dan kembali ke kamar Asano.

.

.

"Asano-kun tolong bangun dulu ayo" Ucap Kuroko lembut mengangkat kepala Asano dengan tubuh yang hampir seluruh kancing piamanya terbuka.

"Eh~ Ku-roko?"

"Coba makan dulu es batu ini, pelan-pelan Asano-kun" Lalu seperti yang di minta Kuroko, Asano pun memakan es batu agar suhunya tidak terlalu panas, Kuroko mengambil sisa air es untuk di gunakan mengompres tubuh Asano. Lalu Kembali pergi untuk mencari kamar Midorima setelah di rasa Asano sudah bisa untuk di tinggal sebentar.

Tok Tok Tok

"Are? Kurokocchi ada apa malam-malam-ssu?" Ternyata yang Kuroko ketuk bukanlah kamar Midorima melainkan kamar Kise.

"A-Ano Ryota-nii~, kamar Midorima-kun dimana, Asano-kun~" Suara Kuroko yang bergetar seperti mau menangis membuat Kise panik bukan kepalang.

"Are Kuroko? Ada apa ngomong yang jelas-ssu?"

"Aghh ada apa ribut-ribut nanodayo? Jadi tak bisa tidur nanodayo "

"Shin-nii! Asano-kun Tatsukete kudasai, onegai" Ucap Kuroko menyadari yang berdiri di sebelah kamar Kise adalah kamar Midorima. Lalu Midorima segera berlari ke kamar Asano meninggalkan Kise dan Kuroko.

Brukk

Pintu di buka kasar, dan semua terkejut menampakkan tubuh Asano dengan Akashi yang tengah menyuntikan obat penenag agar Asano tidak kejang akibat panas yang terlalu tinggi.

"Bisakah, kau masuk dengan pelan Midorima"

"Akashi apa yang-"

"Obat penenang, sekarang kita bawa Asano ke rumah sakit. Suhunya sudah mencapai 40.5 derajat, biar pakai mobilku saja" Ucap Akashi sangat tenang bahkan sangat berbeda dengan yang Kuroko temui saat pagi tadi.

"Kise bangunkan Karma dan ajak ke rumah sakit juga nanodayo"

"Eh? Karma-kun?"

"Hai-ssu, Karma dan Asano adalah anak kembar identik. Karena itu bila Asano sekarang sakit kemungkinan besar besok Karma yang akan sakit juga-ssu" Jelas Kise.

"Tolong jaga Kayano dan yang lain dulu selama kami tidak ada" Ucap Akashi tanpa memandang Kuroko dan mengelus kepalanya lembut. Membuat Kuroko Tetsuya sangat sulit untuk mengenal seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang sebenarnya.

Akashi Seijuuro yang asli, apakah Seijuuro yang sama seperti saat tadi pagi membentaknya atau Seijuuro yang baru beberapa saat lalu mengelus kepalanya lembut?

.

.

Pagi itu di saat semuanya sudah terbangun, Kayano bertanya di sela sela sarapan pagi.

"Kuroko, Karma dan Asano dimana?"

"Eh?" Kuroko bingung harus menjawab apa? Bila menjawab jujur, kemungkinan besar Kayano pasti panik, namun Kurokopun tidak bisa berkata bohong.

"Kayano ayo cepat sarapannya, nanti bisa-bisa kamu telat loh" Ucap Nagisa yang pasti sudah tahu kalau Karma dan Asano di bawa ke rumah sakit.

"Hari ini biar aku yang mengantar kalian, jadi tunggu sebentar" Ucap Kagami.

"Kagami-oto-sama cepat makannya dongg nanti Kayano telat"

"Iya iyaa~"

"Huft~" dan Nagisa hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah semua berangkat kerja dan sekolah Kurokopun hendak kembali ke ruangannya setelah membantu para pelayan membereskan meja makan, namun~

PRAKKK

Suara piring pecah terdengar membuat para pelayan yang tengah membereskan meja terkejut bukan main. Kuroko pingsan sekertika.

"Kuroko-sama"

"Cepat bawa Kuroko-sama ke ruangannya dan bawa juga kotak obat" Tampak, tangan bagian dalamnya terkena pecahan beling dari kaca piring yang terjatuh tadi.

"baik" Ucap pelayan lainnya.

Dikamar Kuroko.

"Hah~ aku baik-baik saja, jadi tolong jangan panik seperti itu" Ucap Kuroko mulai sadar dari pingsannya.

"Apa Kuroko sama memiliki riwayat penyakit asma?"

"Ya hah~ tapi hanya asma ringan jadi tolong jangan beri tahu Sei-nii dan yang lain, aku sudah tidak apa-apa hah" Ucap Kuroko masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu tolong minumlah obat ini dulu, dan tolong Kuroko-sama istirahatlah dulu" Ucap Kepala pelayan.

"Hai~, tapi kalau sudah siang bisakah anda membangunkanku" Ucap Kuroko lagi.

"Baik Kuroko-sama" Ucap Kepala pelayan menyanggupi.

.

.

Pulang sekolah di tempat Kayano ternyata hujan turun lebat, namun sayang Kayano tidak membawa payung walaupun sekolah Kayano dekat dengan Mansion namun tidak mungkin ia basah-basah pulang bukan.

Kayano menunggi seorang diri di halte bis dekat sekolahnya, namun semakin ia menunggu disini, maka semakin sore dia sampai di Mansion.

"Ano~ kalau gak bawa payung, kalau mau pakailah" Ucap pria menyodorkan payung bening yang baru di keluarkan dari tas kerjanya.

"Eh?" Kayano terkejut karena pria itu tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku akan pulang dengan bis jadi, nona bisa pakai ini" Ucap Pria periang itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tapi-" Kayano merasa tidak enak menggunakan barang dari orang baik yang bahkan belum ia kenal, walaupun senang bukan main.

"Ah, bis saya sudah datang, kalau begitu saya duluan" Ucap pria itu sambil senyum setelah memberikan payung itu pada Kayano.

"Ano! namae?" Ucap Kayano spontan, dengan wajah memerah.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro" Ucap pria itu sebelum pintu bis tertutup kembali karena hujan semakin lebat.

"Ahh~ Ogi-wara-san" ^/^

.

Namun 5 menit kemudian, sesaat sebelum Kayano melangkahkan kaki ke luar halte dengan payung pemberian Ogiwara tadi-

"Kayanocchi" Ucap Kise dengan mobil lamborgini kuningnya.

"Eh? Kise-oto-sama?"

"Kebetulan aku lewat sini-ssu, masuklah kalau kehujanan dan sakit aku bisa di bunuh oleh Akashicchi dan Midorimacchi-ssu"

"Eh~, Kise-oto-sama no baka~" Tiba-tiba Kayano cemberut, kecewa karena tidak bisa menggunakan payung yang telah di berikan oleh pria baik hati tadi.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Di Mansion Akashi.

Kuroko Tetsuya tengah mengetik di kamarnya dengan beberapa obat-obatan di meja kecil yang beberapa saat lalu ia minum.

"Kuro-chin~" Ucap Murasakibara langsung memasuki ruangan Kuroko tanpa mengetuk.

"Tolong ketuk dulu Atsushi-nii"

"Ehh~ gak mau ah~ merepotkan~"

"Tolong ketuk dulu"

"Ah~ Kuro-chin menyebalkan, mau ku hancurkan"

"Tolong jangan hancurkan" Namun tangan Murasakibara sudah berada di kepala Kuroko.

"Sudahlah~ aku sedang membuat vanilla shake dan beberapa cake vanilla, Kuro-chin mau?"

"Vanilla shake?"

.

.

"Tadaima ?" Ucap Nagisa dan Kayano ternyata pulang bersama.

"Kayano-san, Nagisa-kun. Atshushi-nii membuat kue enak sekali, ganti baju dan kita makan bersama?"

"Baiklah" Ucap mereka hampir bersamaan.

.

.

Setelah itu mereka berempatpun makan bersama di ruang tengah di temani beberapa pelayan tak lupa juga Kuroko yang menemani mereka.

"Wah wah, Oi Murasakibara kami juga mau kuenya" Ucap Aomine datang berama Kagami dan Kise.

"sou-ssu, aku juga-ssu"

cup!

"Aku juga mau" Ucap Akashi yang entah muncul dari mana tiba-tiba mengecup tengkuk Kuroko, membuat semua terkejut bahkan Kuroko sendiri membatu di tempat duduk.

"Akashi! Akashi! Aka-chin! Akashicchi!"

"Tolong jangan sentuh sembarangan, Sei-nii" Semua juga tak kalah terkejut mendengar jawaban Kuroko yang memandangi Akashi tanpa gentar sama sekali.

"Hmp, jadi kau tidak suka? Kuroko"

"Ya, tidak suka! Tolong hentikan" Ucap Kuroko.

"Hmp, baiklah. Seperti yang kau mau, Kuroko Tetsuya"

Semenjak itu Akashi menghindari Kuroko, mulai hari itu ia sering lembur dan bahkan tidak pulang. Asano dan Karma besoknya sudah bisa pulang, selama mereka berada di rumah sakit Midorima dan Takao selalu mengawasi mereka agar lebih cepat sembuhnya.

.

.

Pagi itu-

"Ano Shin-nii aku pergi sebentar"

"Eh? Kemana nanodayo, bu-bukannya aku perduli hanya saja bila Akashi-?"

"Kantor Sei-nii, aku mau minta maaf untuk yang waktu itu"

"Huh~ Kalau begitu biar aku antar nanodayo"

"Ano~ Shin-nii tolong di rumah, aku gak apa-apa sendiri, setelah selesai aku langsung pulang"

"Baiklah nanodayo"

Lalu Kuroko pergi seorang diri, ke perusahaan Akashi Corp, ini adalah kedua kalinya ia pergi ke sana, ia sempat bertemu dengan Momoi di lobi karena itu Momoi mengantar Kuroko sampai ke ruangan Akashi.

"Momoi-san arigatou sudah mengantarku"

"Emp, ja Tetsu-kun. Nanti kalau sempat kita makan siang bareng ya"

"Hai, arigatou Momoi-san" Lalu Momoipun kembali ke urusan kantornya lagi.

Namun yang di lihat Kuroko saat memasuki ruangan adalah-

"S-ei-nii?" Adalah pemandangan saat surai Akashi yang tengah di elus lembut namun sang kaisar tidak menandakan perasaan menolak, justru sebaliknya eskpresi yang bahkan belum pernah Kuroko lihat.

Pria berambut hitam dengan tinggi sama dengan Midorima, kalau tidak salah adalah pewaris perusahaan Nijimura yang banyak bekerja sama dengan pihak luar negeri dan dalam negeri, Nijimura Shuzo.

"Kuroko?" Akashi yang menyadari keberadaan Kuroko yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya. Akashi langsung menghindar dari tangan pria itu.

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

"Kuroko?" Akashi yang menyadari keberadaan Kuroko yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya. Akashi langsung menghindar dari tangan pria itu.

"Ano~ Sei-nii"

"Ada apa kau ke mari, Kuroko" Tatapan dinginlah yang di terima pemuda bersurai baby blue itu.

"Anoo~"

"Bila tidak ada yang di bicarakan, aku akan pergi rapat"

"Ah, emp wakarimashita. Maaf mengganggu waktu Sei-nii. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"

'Akashi no baka! Kalau gak ada yang mau di bicarakan manamungkin Kuroko jauh jauh dari Mansion pergi ke Kantornya!'

"Sampai jumpa di Mansion"

"Emp" Ucap Kuroko akhirnya keluar kantor Akashi bahkan tanpa mengatakan alasan ia ke sana.

"Oi, Akashi tidak perlu sampai berkata seperti itu bukan"

"Tanpa kau beri tahupun aku sudah tahu, Nijimura-san" Nijimura Shuzo adalah sepupu dari Akashi Seijuuro, dari kecil mereka seperi kakak dan adik, karena itulah Nijimura sering memperlakukan Akashi seperti tadi.

.

.

.

'Apa ini? Dadaku sesak? Sakit' Batin Kuroko di jalan pulang sambil berjalan perlahan di lobi, sampai dadanya benar-benar sakit-

"Are? Tetsu-kun?"Suara wanita yang tak asing tak mampu mengembalikan kesadarannya yang perlahan hilang tmenggantikan rasa sakit di dadanya~

"Hah~ daijoubu desu, tolong jangan beri tahu Sei-nii. Kalau begitu hah~ aku permisi dulu Momoi-san"

"Tapi Tetsu-kun?"

"Hounto nii daijobu desu"

.

.

Di Mansion Akashi pukul 11 malam.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Akashi di buka oleh seseorang, dan tenyata si pemilik ada di dalamnya tengah duduk di samping jendela kamar.

"Kayano, mengapa belum tidur?"

"Ano~ Akashi-oto-sama, kenapa jarang pulang? Kayano, kangen Akashi-oto-sama, Akashi-oto-sama gak kangen Kayano?" Ucap gadis kecil itu mencoba menahan air mata di depan sang kaisar merah berbeda dengn kakak-kakaknya yang sudah SMA, gadis SMP ini masih membutuhkan kasih sayang dari semua orang tuanya.

"Kemarilah, biar malam ini aku temani" Ucap Akashi mengelus kepala anak angkat perempuan satu-satunya di dalam keluarga besarnya ini.

"Emp"

"Bagaimana bila kita sambil melihat album lama?"

"Ehhh~ gak mau~ Maluuu Akashi-oto-sama~"

Setelah melihat beberapa album di kamar Kayano sambil bercerita-cerita seidikit, hanya butuh waktu singkat untuk Kayano tertidur.

"Oyasumi Kayano"

.

.

Tanpa terduga saat tak sengaja Kuroko melihat lampu di ruangan Kayano belum redup, ia membuka pintu yang tak terkunci itu.

"Ano~ Kayano, mengapa belum ti-"

Namun yang Kuroko lihat adalah Akashi yang beranjak dari kasur Kayano sedang Kayano sudah terlelap menyelami mimpi.

"Bicara jangan terlalu keras, kau bisa membangunkan Kayano" Ucap Akashi dingin.

"Gomennasai" Ucap Kuroko menunduk. Lalu Akashi melangkah melewati Kuroko yang masih diam di ambang pintu, dan kembali menutup pintu kamar Kayano.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini, Kuroko?"

"Ano~ tadi saya mendengar suara mobil, jadi~"

"Selalu ada pelayan yang akan membukakan pintu jadi bukankah kau tak perlu bangun" Ucap Akashi semakin acuh.

"Tapi, hamba juga pelayan di Mansion ini, Akashi-san"

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba buku album di tangan, menyentuh lantai keras. Akashi membanting album itu tepat di depan mata Kuroko memaksanya menampilkan ekspesi terkejut walau hanya terpancar dari mata aquamarinenya saja.

"Sudah ku bilang panggil aku Sei-nii!" Suara bariton mendominasi kesunyian malam itu.

 **"Apa yang anda ingin, aku lakukan Akashi-sama? Mau sampai kapan anda ingin aku berpura-pura menjadi orang yang kalian kenal di masalalu kalian? Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalu keluarga ini, tapi bukan berarti aku bodoh dan tidak mengerti situasi? Mau sampai kapan kalian semua membuat ku tertinggal di belakang sebagai orang yang kalian kenal di masa lalu? Akashi-sama!"**

Plak!

"Sadar akan posisimu, Kuroko Tetsuya!" Tamparan keras membuat bibir kuroko sedikit mengeluarkan darah segar, namun Kuroko hanya bisa memejamkan mata, bukan karena ia tekejut dengan tamparan yang di berikan Akashi Seijuuro.

Tapi karena dia tahu inilah yang akan terjadi bila ia melanjutkan perkataannya

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu" Suara Akashi yang sedikit bergetar, mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah yang entah mengapa muncul saat Kuroko mulai mengungkit alasan dirinya di pekerjaan di Mansion ini hanya sekedar, sebagai pengganti Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah meninggal lebih dari 18 tahun silam.

"Saya akan mengemasi pakaian dulu, saya mengundurkan diri dari Mansion ini, Akashi-sama"

"Kau tidak bisa-!" Belum selasai Akashi mencegah Kuroko.

" **Tentu saja bisa. Saya tidak membuat perjanjian apapun, saya belum menandatangani surat apapun, dan saya tidak menerima gaji apapun, jadi saya masih belum terikat kontrak dengan anda dengan begitu kapanpun saya bisa keluar dari Mansion ini selama saya mau, Akashi-sama"** Ucap Kuroko mulai meninggalkan Akashi di belakang, namun bukan seorang Akashi namanya bila ia melepaskan mangsanya dengan mudah bukan?

"Kuroko!" Satu bentakan dan tarikan tangan pria berumur lebih dari 30 tahun tentu bukan tandingan pemuda yang baru lulus SMA bukan?

"Akashi-sama lepas-"

Tiba-tiba napasnya kembali sesak, kepalanya seolah berputar-putar, dadanya sakit dan semua menjadi gelap seketika.

 **"KUROKO?!"** Akashi tepat merangkul Kuroko sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang. Akashi tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi mengapa Kuroko tiba-tiba pingsan di depan matanya, emngapa wajahnya menggambarkan kesakitan dan mengapa tangan Kuroko begitu dingin.

.

.

"Midorima bangun!" Akashi mendobrak pintu kamar Midorima dan tentu itu membuat si pemilik kamar terbangun seketika.

"OOII Akashi ada apa tengah malam-" Belum selesai Midorima terbangun dan tengah memakai kacamatanya, sampai ia melihat keadaan Kuroko yang tengah pingsan di dalam pelukan sang Kapten Rakuzan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi nandayo?!" Akashi membaringkan Kuroko di sisi kasur Midorima sedangkan si pemilik justru langsung berdiri memperluas ruang kasurnya untuk Kuroko.

"Akan ku ceritakan nanti, nanti akan ku jelaskan. Sekarang cepat kau periksa Kuroko dulu!" Baru kali ini Midorima melihat Akashi begitu panik hampir sama seperi waktu SMP dulu Murasakibara hampir mengalahkan Akashi.

Lalu Midorima membuka salah satu laci dan mengeluarkan alat untuk memerika pernapasan Kuroko terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ini gawat nanodayo, sebaiknya kita membawanya ke Rumah Sakit segera nanodayo"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pernapasannya semakin lemah, begitupun nadinya. Bila di Mansion alat yang diperlukan sangat terbatas, kita harus-"

"Aku akan siapkan mobil, kau bawa Kuroko" Akashi berlari keluar tanpa menimbulkan suara riuh.

Tak lupa ia membangunkan para pelayan dan beberapa orang lainnya.

.

.

Di Midorima Hospital.

"KUROKO! KURO-CHIN!TETSU!KUROKOCCHI!"

"Tenanglah kalian, jangan berisik ini rumah sakit" Ucap Pria dengan tampang yang sedikit berantakan dari biasanya namun tidak mengurangi auranya sama sekali.

"Kuroko hanya anemia, dan asma ringannya kambuh nanodayo, kurasa ini hanya gejala tipes nanodayo" Tampak dari kondiri Kuroko sendiri yang masih belum sadar.

"Kayano, Nagisa, Asano dan Karma?"

"Kami belum memberi tahu mereka, takut mereka tidak fokus sekolah nanti" Ucap Kagami.

"Hmp, kalau begitu aku pergi ke kantor dulu, Aomine nanti jemput mereka. Jangan suruh supir. Kau sendiri yang jemput mereka" Ucap Akashi dingin.

"Ya" Ucap Aomine singkat.

"Ehh~ Akashicchi kenapa-ssu? Moodnya sangat buruk-ssu" Ucap Kise setelah Akashi lenyap di balik pintu.

"Aka-chin bad mood bukannya sudah biasa nee~" Ucap Murasakibaras malas.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti sore" Ucap Aomine dan yang lain mulai berangkat pergi bekerja.

"Kalau Kuroko sudah bangun jangan lupa hubungi kami, Midorima" Tegas Kagami.

"Tanpa di peringatkan pun akan ku lakukan nanodayo"

.

.

.

 **Pukul 16:00 Kayano side  
**

Sore itu Kayano tengah menunggu Aomine di halte bis tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai coklat, sambil termenung mencoba mengingat kembali waktu itu.

"Eh? Nona yang waktu itu?"

"O-Ogiwara-san?"

"Sedang menunggu bis juga?"

"Bukan, saya menunggu jemputan"

"Ohh~" Ucap Ogiwara duduk sedikit jauh dari Kayano.

"A-Ano, payung yang kemarin~"

"Ahh, iya kenapa?"

"Bo-Boleh saya minta no Ogiwara-san?"

"Eh?"

"Pa-Payung, saya mau mengembalikan payung yang kemarin"

"Ah~ tidak di balikin juga gak apa-apa kok" Ucap Ogiwara dengan senyum manisnya yang biasa.

"O-Oto-sama bilang, apa yang di pinjam harus di balikin dan lagi saya belum memberikan imbalan terima kasih saya~" Ucap Kayano sedikit tersipu.

'Anak SMP ini?' Ucap Ogiwara mulai mengerti mengapa gadis di depannya begitu meninginkan no hpnya, dia bukan Kuroko yang tidak peka dengan hal seperti ini.

"Huft baiklah, akan ku beri tahu tapi saya tak membalas pesan apapun bila aneh aneh loh" Ucap Ogiwara menimpali.

"Emp, aku mengerti" Ucap Kayano begitu senangnya sampai terlihat banyak bunga di belakangnya seolah bermekaran.

Lalu tepat setelah Ogiwara memberikan no hpnya, mobil sport biru terparkir di depan mereka.

"Kayano masuk" Ucap Aomine sepertinya moodnya tertular Akashi, penyakit baru, bad mood yang telah menyebar di keluarga ini.

"A-Aomine-oto-sama?"

"Kayano" Ucap Karma tampak menatap Ogiwara dengan sedikit sinis.

"Iya iya, kalau begitu aku deluan Ogiwara-san"

"Ya, Kayano-chan" Mendengar pria yang tak di kenal Aomine memanggil sok ramah anak perempuan satu satunya dalam keluarganya tentu dirinya tidak tinggal diam.

"Oi! kau-" Ucap Aomine mau turun tadi mobil sport nya.

"A-Aomine-oto-sama sebaiknya kita segera pulang, sebelum Akashi-oto-sama sampai duluan" Sela Nagisa tak mau memperpanjang urusan.

"Huft kau benar Nagisa"

.

.

.

 **Midorima Hospital, Kuroko Side.**

Gelap semua menjadi gelap, entah mengapa pemuda bersurai biru memandang lurus dengan mata aquamarine sendunya, sampai pada-

"Kuroko Tetsuya" Terdengar suara sendu lain membuat mata aquamarine mencari asal suara dari tempat gelap itu.

"Eh?" Kuroko Tetsuya pemuda berusia sekitar 18 tahun ini dengan mata aquamarine itu bertemu dengan mata aquamarine lainnya.

"Salam kenal aku juga, Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Eh?"

"Kalau hanya itu mungkin kamu makin bingung ya, kalau begitu saya ulangi. Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya sebelummu, Kuroko Tetsuya teman semasa Akashi dan yang lain saat SMP dan SMA walau hanya sampai kelas 1" Ucap Kuroko Tetsuya yang tampak bertubuh lebih kecil, seusia 15 tahun.

"Sampai kelas 1?" Ucap Kuroko yang berusia 18 tahun lebih pada yang lebih kecil, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengerti. Mungkin yang Akashi ingin ia lihat adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang itu dan bukanlah dirinya.

"Karena pada kelas 1 aku sudah tidak ada di dunia manusia lagi"

"Eh?"

"Aku melakukan bunuh diri, dan meninggalkan mereka semua di belakang"

"Bu-nuh diri?" Betapa terkejutnya Kuroko yang berusia 18 tahun itu mendengar penjelas dari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya, walau menyandang nama yang sama.

Lalu Kuroko Tetsuya yang lebih muda menceritakan semua kisah yang ia alami, dari waktu ia mulai menghilang di SMP, penyakitnya, dan peristiwa bunuh dirinya sampai mimpi mimpi yang di alami Kuroko Tetsuya muda dengan para penghuni di Mansion Akashi.

.

.

.

"Ku

ro

ko~

Ku-ro-ko!"

.

.

"Kuroko!"

"Engh~" Mata aquamarine si pemuda bersurai baby blue mulai terbuka perlahan, namun semua masih tampak blur, sampai auto focusnya mulai aktif, yang terlihat dalam buram adalah beberapa detik kemudian barulah Kuroko Tetsuya tersadar dirinya tengah di kerumuni oleh pria dewasa bersurai pelangi.

"Kau sudah sadar, Kuroko" Suara Baritonlah yang pertama kali di dengar Kuroko setelah tertidur selama 2 hari full.

"Ah, emp. Ano~"

"Ada apa?"

"Yang lain?"

"Masih di tempat kerja, Kise, Aomine dan Kagami sudah di Mansion bersama dengan anak-anak"

"Kalau begitu, aku panggil Midorima dulu" Ucap Akashi.

"Tu-tunggu, ano~"

"Hmp, ada apa Kuroko. Apa kau lapar?"

"Bukan seperti itu, ano~. Akashi-sama, Midorima-sama, Murasakibara-sama, Aomine-sama, Kise-sama dan Kagami-sama semua berusia sekitar 30 tahun lebih san saya baru berumur 18an, berbeda dengan waktu lalu Kuroko Tetsuya yang seusia kalian dulu"

"Eh? Ku-roko?"

"Tadi aku bermimpi, ano mimpi aneh entah Akashi-sama percaya atau tidak percaya, sepertinya saya tahu mengapa Akashi-sama memperkerjakan saya di Mansion itu"

"Hmp, apa kau bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang berusia 15 tahunan?"

"Eh?" Dari mana Akashi bisa tahu apa yang tengah di mimpikan Kuroko.

"Hmp, Jadi begitukah~"

"Ano~"

"Ada apa Kuroko?"

"Ano~, Akashi-sama tachi? Pedofil desuka?" Pertanyaan yang stright dari Kuroko tampak mengejutkan Akashi, walaupun Kuroko sangat polos namun pertanyaan seperti itu langsung di tanya pada sang kaisar entah apa reaksinya.

"Hmp~, kalau di bilang gitu jadi malu ya~ hahaha"

"Eh? Aku tak sedang memuji, Akashi-sama?" Melihat reaksi Akashi di luar dugaan bukannya marah malah-

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil Midorima dulu, kau tetaplah disini"

"A-Ano~"

"Setelah kau sehat, mau tetap bekerja di Mansion itu atau keluar semua pilihan ada di tanganmu sekarang. Aku tak akan memaksamu lagi, Kuroko"

"Aku takkan berhenti, Akashi-sama"

"..."

"Aku bukanlah Kuroko yang sama dengan yang kalian kenal dulu,

tapi tolong kenal aku dari awal lagi, Akashi-sama.

Bukan sebagai pengganti Kuroko Tetsuya yang lama,

tapi sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya yang kini bekerja sebagai pelayan di Mansion kalian"

Ucap Kuroko mengungkapkan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk antara perasaannya yang aneh karena perlakukan semua yang istimewa pada dirinya sebagai pengganti Kuroko Tetsuya yang lama atau karena Kuroko Tetsuya yang baru sekarang berada di sisi mereka.

Akashi yang awalnya hendak pergi, justru berbalik arah dan mendekati Kuroko yang tengah terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Hmp, tentu saja" Ucap Akashi semakin dekat.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain-"

"Aku adalah absolute Kuroko, apa yang kukatakan itu tak boleh di bantah sekalipun orangtua ku sekalipun, karena itu~"

CUP

Bibir sang kaisar menyentuh lembut bibir Kuroko yang sedari tadi memandang ke kebawah tak memperhatikan Akashi yang sudah berada di depan matanya.

BRUKKKKK

"AKASHI! AKASHICCHI! AKA-CHIN! AKASHI! AKASHI!"

"Akhirnya kalian masuk juga"

"O-Oi Akashi jadi sedari tadi kau sudah menyadari kami yang ada di balik pintu nanodayo?" Ucap Midorima dengan kacamatanya yang sudah retak.

"Hmp" Hanya seringayan dewasa sang kaisar yang tampak atas pertanyaan Midorima tadi.

"Akashi-sama bila anda terus melakukan **SEKUHARA** seperti tadi maka kau akan berhutang vanilla sake super jumbo untukku tiap satu **SEKUHARA** yang kau lakukan!"

 **TBC**


End file.
